Ash Redfern & MaryLynnette Carter
by Rhay Baby
Summary: The continuation of Ash and Mary-Lynnette's story. I plan to update chapter by chapter. PLEASE READ, RATE, AND REVIEW :
1. Chapter 1 : The Beginning

Ash and Mary-Lynnette

"Mare? Mare? MARE! WAKE UP! Your gonna be late."

I groaned into my pillow, like seriously why do people have to be so loud in the morning? If Mark calls my name one more time I swear...wait. What did he say? Late?

"OH SHIT!" realization finally hitting me I turn my head to see the green neon numbers on the clock 8:08, I quickly spring from my bed and rummage through my closet finding a set of clothes to wear. I run to the bathroom and get ready, brushing my teeth and combing through the knots in my hair. I take just a minute to take a look at myself before running downstairs. My chestnut brown hair falling down my shoulders almost to my waist but not quite yet, the black windbreaker covering the dark blue plaid shirt I had underneath with the cuffs rolled up to my mid arm, emphasizing my jean blue eyes. Lastly I gaze down to my black skinny jeans and black flats. Hmmm not bad for 12 minutes. I sigh; I mean when you spend too much time with the Redfern sisters, the fashionistas of Briar Creek, their stylish ways begin to rub on. I grab my black Jansport bag and run down the stairs hearing the creek on the fourth last step before heading to the fridge and grabbing a coke.

"Good Morning Mary-Lynnette, would you like some breakfast?"

"Er, no sorry I'm in a rush Claude, thanks anyways."

"Okay then, but you know you shouldn't be drinking Coke's in the morn-"

"Yeah, yeah, got it, see you later."

I really don't need her motherly speeches right now, I know she's trying her best to be a good parent but I'm really in a rush so it's just going to have to wait. I run down the hallway to the door yelling "bye" before stepping into another dreadful day.

****************************************************************************************************************************************************

Thanks for reading but seriously I really would love for you to COMMENT! Please it means so much to me :) Tell me what you think if you love it, hate it, like it, whatever, just give me some feedback. Thanks for reading i'll update as soon as possible :) REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW :)


	2. Chapter 2 : Cheerleading?

Ash and Mary-Lynnette

Chapter 2: Cheerleading?!

I walked down the steps to my "new" car, taking in what the day looks like so far, clear blue sky, warm sun, and a cool breeze. Normal people would be glad to wake up to a day like this, I mean it's a perfect. I walk to my so called "new" car, well it was a pick-up truck really, pale blue with a bit of rust here and there, it was very similar to my old one. I wince at the memory of that night, I lost my truck, a so called friend, and then soon after, a soul mate. I exhale noisily, and hop into my truck, smelling the muffled smoke and gasoline smell from the previous owner. I stick the keys in the ignition and turn it listening as it slowly roars to life, I hit the gas and go, I'm really running late, but I'll make it. I drive fast seeing the cheerleading pom poms next to me and groan, I almost forgot about that, almost. So, I'm a cheerleader now, big surprise right? I know. It was the beginning of the year and I made a bet with Kestrel.....

Beginning of the year:

"You know Mare, you really need to start living, get out more, you're so dead and boring, and it's a drag being around you sometimes."

I flinch, knowing it's true every since he left I've been like that, "Thanks Kes, that was nice, dead and boring, I like that."

"Well no, I didn't mean it like that. Actually I did, it's just when's the last time you did something fun? Exciting?" she asked.

"I'm gonna do something fun right now" I say heading down the hall caring my binoculars in one hand and the car keys in the other.

"Urgh, I mean besides looking at your stupid stars" she yells rolling her eyes.

HA! STUPID STARS? Who do you think you are? They're not stupid. Of course I'm not going to tell her that though, so I simply shout, "its fun for me."

"Kestrel, stop you know it's not easy for her" Rowan spoke quietly, caring and understanding Rowan, she was sitting in the recliner reading a book.

"Come on Rowan she's gonna die if she continues to live like this" said Krestal, hands on her petite little hips.

"Just drop it Kes" said Rowan

"Whatever... Mare! Wait up."

I turn around to see Kestrel right there in my face, vampire speed.

"Yeah what is it?" I asked confused, what could she need to say now, don't get me wrong I love Kestrel but sometimes I need my space.

"I'll make a bet with you." She said, her brow raised.

"No it's okay, I'm good" making bets with Kestrel is never good.

She was inspecting her perfectly painted nails while she said, "Really? You're good? That's hard to believe. Any who, you stop star gazing for 2 weeks, come clubbing with me, if you lose you try out for the cheerleading squad at school, and I mean _really_ try but if you win..." She looked up, stared at me for a moment, as if considering something.

"No, it's okay, bye." Nothings worth giving up star gazing like seriously and cheerleading I don't think so, then just as I'm about to close the door she stops it and whispers,

"I'll tell you where Ash is."

I dropped the binoculars, my eyes wide, Ash, Ash, Ash, Ash, and Ash. That's all I could focus on Ash. My head was spinning, God I miss him so much and he hasn't called or written in forever. And well Ash is definitely worth giving stars up for. I mean it's only 2 weeks, and I get to find out where he is, I can do that. Right?

"Okay, it's a deal" I whispered, why I'm whispering because Ash is so precious he's like my very own secret that's well, a well known secret as Ash is quite popular.

Back to the real time:

My vision started to blur, just thinking about him is so painful. Well we all know I ended up star gazing and well Kestrel caught me, so here I am with my very own set of pom poms riding shotgun. I mean who would have guessed I'd be good at cheerleading, to tell you the truth I was more than good I was great. But I so refused to be cheer captain, I mean no way. What would Ash think about that? God shut up Mary-Lynnette, what the hell is wrong with you, it's been almost 2 years and he's not here, what the hell do you think that means?! HE'S NOT COMING! I seriously just mentally slapped myself. I blinked back tears, that's it I'm done thinking about him, no more and you know what today's going to be a good day, I promise, I'll smile at people and it'll say Hi, I'm fine, in fact I'm great how are you? Today will be different.


	3. Chapter 3 : Friends People I Truly Love

DISCLAIMER: CHARACTERS CONCEPTS ARE L.J SMITHS I TAKE NO CREDIT, OKAY GOT IT? GOOD.

****************************************************************************************************************************************************

Ash and Mary-Lynnette

Chapter 3: Friends, the People I Truly Love

I was soon in viewing distance of my school, St. Joesph. It was a white building, average size and it was crowded with tonnes of students and their cars. You know, most of the students have cars in the same condition as mine, old and rusty, so I really don't feel bad about coming to school in my car. It was like any other day; I parked my truck and slipped out, caring my bag on one shoulder and my purple and sliver pom poms in my hands. Instantly I was greeted by Tyler, Austin, and Stella, Tyler and Austin being the star basket-ball players and Stella my best friend and head cheerleader. We became pretty close in our second year of school, we were juniors, she was new and had a black Dahlia necklace on, thus I introduced myself to the witch and we went from there. Stella is petite and short, with short, spiky, pixie like black hair and misty gray eyes. Austin on the other hand is mortal, your typical cropped blonde hair, deep blue eyes and built, whereas Tyler has longer brown hair, chocolate brown eyes and is leaner but also mortal. They all know about the Night World, since Stella and Austin fell in love, in addition there soul mates too and Austin just had to tell _"his number one man" _Tyler about the big secret.

"Hey, what's up Mare?" I looked at Stella as she spoke of course she was fashion obsessed just like the Redfern sisters. She was wearing a grey shirt, black scarf, black leggings, grey leg warmers and her favourite yellow and black short boots.

"Hey, nothing really"

Stella looked me up and down, "didn't get any sleep did you" she stated it wasn't a question Stella came to know me very well over time, it wasn't some witchy thing, she was just that good of a friend.

"Well I was working on that language assignment all night." I said defensively, okay so I lied I finished that assignment like what a week ago, maybe sooner.

"Really? You're having trouble with that too? Aha, who knew we were so alike" Laughed Tyler. Yeah right Tyler, you just keep telling yourself that.

"I know right? Your academic abilities are so similar." Said Stella mockingly, so she knew I was having trouble sleeping because I spent my night's star gazing and crying. Furthermore she's the only one I pour my heart to about Ash and my screwed up love life. But that's done, I officially hate Ash, I mean I deserve better than a jack-ass like him. I'm done wasting my precious time with that.

"I guess so" I tiredly said.

Austin sighed, looking sympathetically at me, Stella must have filled him in about my sad love life through their soul mate connection; my soul mate leaves me and I desperately await his return but the truth is his not coming.

I narrowed my eyes at them before saying "come on, we're gonna be late."

"Yo, yo guys we have to go see that new movie tonight, you know that movie with that hot chick?" said Tyler while we started walking to class.

"What? Jennifer's body?" asked Austin.

"Yeah, yeah that's the one; you know the girls in that movie kiss, HA! Kissing girls! Hot man so damn hot."

"Okay I'm up for that" said Austin.

"Me too I'm up for tha- Oww! What the hell Stella? What was that for?!" I yelled after she gave me one good slap on the back of my head.

"The movies? Tonight? Are you crazy?! We have cheer practise tonight! If you're forgetting about cheerleading, well then you'll be getting more of those slaps and next time it'll be in the front of your head! You need a hundred and a million percent focus!" she fumed.

Okay so Stella very passionate about her cheerleading, who am I kidding she more like over obsessed with cheerleading. She wants our school to win the cheerleading competition this year so bad, that our practises are hell on earth and she's a real bitch at times. I would ask her to cancel practise tonight since we have been working our asses off lately, but I know better than to argue with her now when she's already mad.

"Yeah, sorry S. My bad."

"It's okay I overreacted, but it's true we need to focus" She smiled shyly.

Aww man so we can't go out tonight? Jheez I wanted to see that movie so bad" wined Tyler.

"Aha, too bad" Laughed Stella, "cheerleading comes first."

"Whatev-" _DING! DONG! _Tyler started talking, before the bell cut him off and we rushed off to class.

****************************************************************************************************************************************************

Thanks for the comments it seriously inspires me to write more cause i know people are waiting, and to tell you the truth if i didn't get those comment i probably wouldn't have published this chapter yet, but i did so i hope you enjoy and READ RATE AND REVIEW :)

Oh and btw i might night up date for like 5 days or so cause im going to NEW YORK :) & i'm so excited it's my first time but anyways you probably don't care about that but like still please comment and give me feedback i really love to here what you have to say :)

ENJOY & COMMENT :)


	4. Chapter 4 : Someone New

Ash and Mary-Lynnette

Chapter 4: Someone New

We made it to class just before Mr. Davidson arrived and took our seats. Stella and Tyler sat in the front row right in front of me in the second row, with Austin on one side of me and Lauren on the other side. Lauren is usually a self-centered bitch, okay so that was pretty harsh but in short that's what she is. But she's also one of our best friends she may be a bitch who seems only concerned about herself but she is someone who cares about her friends and family, she just has two much pride to show it. She's slightly taller than me with wavy golden blonde hair that goes past her shoulders and green eyes. She was wearing a jean skirt with leggings and a black tang top with a blue cardigan. Lauren is a shape shifter; she's capable of turning into a golden coloured lion, which is probably why her hair is golden blonde.

"Okay, okay everybody take their seats" yelled Mr. Davidson trying his best to talk over the chattering student. "I said QUIET!" Mr. Davidson soon achieved getting the classes attention, except Lauren's though; she was fixing her hair in a little compact mirror. Mr. Davidson cleared his throat, "excuse me, I'm I bothering you Miss. Stone?" He was looking directly at Lauren, holding out his hand towards her. Lauren groaned and put the mirror in his hand, "now that I have everybody's attention" he said looking at Lauren, "I am able to tell you that we will be having a new student joining us today, I'm not quite sure of the details right now but I expect you all to welcome him with the utmost welcoming behaviour. Alright? Okay good."

"A new kid huh? Well I wonder if he's a you know what." I whispered across to Austin.

"I don't know but I mean what are the odds he's a night wor-"answered Austin but quickly stopped before he said too much.

"Well I don't care but you two better hush up before someone hears you." Whispered Lauren from her seat.

"Yeah, yeah nobody cares Lauren"

Austin and I slowly turned face forward to see Tyler and what Lauren would say to him after he said that.

"Excuse me? I don't think anybody was talking to you, you...you little barbaric moron" whispered Lauren.

Tyler played hurt as if Laurens comment really took a spin on him, "Oh my Lauren! How could you be so mean" he whispered

I giggled while Austin had a smirk plastered across his face.

"Oh just shut up!" replied Lauren

"Excuse me! Miss. Stone is there something you would like to say?" We all froze at the sound of Mr. Davidson's voice.

"Er, no I was just a... I...a" Lauren stammered.

"That's strike tw-" _Knock, Knock_ Mr. Davidson was cut short by a knock at the door.

Everybody turned their heads to see a muscular, lean, tall, tanned boy walk in, he walked straight to Mr. Davidson and handed him a slip of paper, "Well hello there young man, you must be Gabriel Galloway"

"Yes sir," he replied, "although you can just call my Gaby" he then flashed a brilliant smile.

"Okay Gaby, I'm Mr. Davidson, I guess you could sit, er..." Everybody looked to the only empty seat next to Tyler, "Well you can sit in that empty desk next to Tyler however I doubt Tyler would be able to help you if you ever needed it so..."

"Hey! Com'on teach don't be like that" said Tyler.

"It's true Gaby, he's not the brightest of student if you get my gist" chimed in Lauren smiling teasingly at Tyler, the class chuckled at Laurens comment

"So, Tyler switch seats with Mary-Lynnette, she's an excellent student" continued Mr. Davidson.

I grinned and nodded gathering my stuff and making my way to Tyler's desk.

"What the hell, an excellent student, she's failing English!" Tyler shouted his pride clearly wounded.

"What?!" I flushed crimson red, my cheeks burning, "No I didn't what are you talking about Tyler?"

"Don't lie you were having a hard time with that essay, you said so yourself" said Tyler frustrated.

"Whatever" I replied irritated.

"Told ya"

"That's enough just switch seats now" said Mr. Davidson.

I dropped my things on Tyler's desk then stepped on his foot as he passed by me, "Owww!" cried Tyler.

"What is it Tyler?" Came Mr. Davidson's voice with heavy sigh

"Say, nothing" I breathed

"Nothin' Mr. D" replied Tyler

I took my seat then looked over at Alice, who grinned then raised her eyebrows toward the new kid indicating for me to look over.

I looked over to the new guy, to catch him starring at me, then give me what would have been a breath taking crocked smile to any other normal girl besides me, seeing that I've seen a better smile from the man I thought I loved. But I played along and grinned I mean what do I have to lose. But something didn't feel right, that flirting feeling wasn't there, it was more like betrayal. What the hell! Who am I betraying?! Obviously not Ash.

"Gaby right?" I asked ignoring the stupid little voice telling me this isn't right.

"Yeah, and your Mary-Lynn?" he asked in reply

"Mary-Lynnette actually" I answered with a polite smile

"Oh I'm sorry Mary-Lynnette" the way he said my name was so nice I had the urge to giggle for some reason.

"So the square route of five hundred eighty-five multiplied by thirty four squared divided by seventy-two plus five thousand forty nine is what? Miss. Carter do you know? It's very basic, just review, and if you were paying attention the answer would be quite simple." Said Mr. Davidson.

I flushed red at the surprise of the question "I... think it's...a.. I think..." Great this is what? A grade 8 math question and I'm blank.

"Exactly I didn't put you there to socialize Miss. Carter so pay attention"

"Er, yes sir" I said my head down embarrassed. The rest of the period seemed to go by excruciatingly slow that the hands on the clock seemed to be frozen in time. Like seriously every time I looked up the hands were exactly where they were the last time I saw them. Was I getting paranoid? Jheez what's wrong with me.

"Okay class you're dismissed, I forgot to mention the clock has been having a some difficulties so it's half past twelve and time for you to leave." Said Mr. Davidson smiling, "and don't forget the questions I assigned you are due next class."

Great, all along the clock was broken and I was here thinking I was going mad. I exhaled heavily then organized my books in a pile and picked them up ready to head off to lunch.

****************************************************************************************************************************************************

Thanks for all the comments :)

& sorry it took me kinda long to get this chapter out it's just 'cause I had a lot of school work to get done and other things so today when I came back from my dance I soon started writting.

Oh and I think im gonna bring Ash back in the next chapter or the next next chapter.

I think i'm not really sure.

Anywho, READ RATE & REVIEW :)

COMMENT COMMENT COMMENT


	5. Chapter 5 : Friends Already?

*** AUTHORS NOTE ***

LoL, i can't believe i did this but whatever, but didn't anybody notice that if Tyler sits besides Stella and nobody else sits besides Tyler and then Mary-Lynnette switches seats to sit beside Gaby then who the hell is Alice? Lol, my bad, it's just that i was debating between Alice and Stella for names and i guess i mentally did that. sorry :)

Oh and "Gaby" is pronouced as "Gab-ee" :)

and i'm sorry for all my spelling mistakes in the other chapters and please can you guys give me feedback like it really helps to push me to write, i know this chapter took me like forever to post, sorry about that too, i'll try not to take that long next time.

DISCLAIMER: I DISCLAIM EVERYTHING ALL THIS BELONGS TO L.J SMITH AND LIKE I'M NOT HER, DUUUUUH !

****************************************************************************************************************************************************

Ash and Mary-Lynnette

Chapter 5: Friends Already?

"Oh Miss. Carter, may I have a word with you" I sighed, come on is this class gonna take any longer?

"Yeah, sure what is it Mr. Davidson?"

"Well I was just wondering if, maybe you could help Gaby catch up with the work we're doing and if he needs any help to help him out."

"Yeah, of course, that would be no problem" I grinned

"Well that's great, let Gaby know your there to help then, okay?" he smiled

"Sure thing"

"Okay, off to lunch you go then"

I walked out of the class, and found Tyler waiting for me there. Odd he's usually the first one off to lunch.

"Hey Ty, what's up?"

"Oh hey Mare" he looked at his feet while he spoke

"What? What's wrong?"

"Oh it's just well I wanted to say sorry, you know, for what I said in class"

"Oh, whatever it's not a big deal, let's go eat"

"Yeah, okay"

Okay so Stella so put him up to that, but it was nice he went through with it. Anyways we made our way to the cafeteria, and went to get our food.

"Aren't you hungry Mare?" Asked Tyler as I paid for the Nestea I took.

"Actually, no, but I see you are" I said looking at the pile of food he paid for.

He grinned, "Yup, I sure am"

We walked to our usual table, and to our surprise Gaby was there, sitting next to Lauren and talking across the table to Stella.

"Hey guys, hey Gaby" I smiled talking my seat on the other side of Lauren while Tyler sat beside Austin who was sitting next to Stella. I saw Stella stop talking to Gaby and talk quietly to Tyler with a stern look on her face, most likely checking to see if he apologized to me. I opened my bottle and took and good long drink from my bottle, wow I didn't realize how thirsty I was till now.

"Okay, wait what spell was that?" Stella continued her conversation with Gaby, but to my surprise I spit my drink out, splashing the Nestea that was in my mouth and hitting Tyler right in the face.

"EWWW! What's wrong with you Mare, I thought we were good" yelled Tyler, wiping at his dripping face.

"I...we are...but..." my mouth was hanging open like an idiot. "But Stella you told him about the you know what?" I asked wide eyed jerking my head to the side.

They all burst out laughing, except Tyler who got here the same time I did, but obviously didn't catch on till it was clearly stated.

"Well, no they didn't tell me, I already knew about the night world" Said Gaby whispering "the night world", he began lifting the sleeve of his shirt a little to reveal the black dahlia wrist band he had on, it looked like a some of those surfer kinda bands you would get from Hollister . "I'm a witch" he said casually with a smile smirk on his face.

"Oh" I could feel the rush of blood in my cheeks and I was obviously crimson red with embarrassment. I looked down totally humiliated with my stupidity. God what the hell man, he's a witch, well duh! Anybody could be from the night world, why don't I think before I speak?

I twirled the cap round and round on the table, halfway listening to the conversations going around the table; I finally looked up I guess I should say something; to anybody that is, I probably look like an anti-social idiot now. I looked at Lauren; it's probably the easiest to make conversation with her now, I really don't feel like talking all that much. But she was staring at her pink jewelled flip phone; face stunned, I wonder what's wrong, just a minute ago she was texting on that thing like a maniac.

"Lauren?" I said my head tilted to the side, "is everything okay?"

She didn't even answer me.

"I...a... gotta go, I'll see you guys at practise" she said in a rush then hurried out of the room.

"What's her deal?" Tyler mumbled stuffing a piece of his sandwich in his mouth.

"Yeah, Mare what happened?" asked Austin

All four pairs of eyes were on me waiting for an explanation, what the hell I don't know.

"Er, I don't know, she just left." I said flustered, what's wrong with me.

"Well I better go check on her, Austin come with?" asked Stella getting up.

"Yuuuup" he replied

Oh great now here I am with Gaby and the food junky, I sighed.

"So Mary-Lynnette, you wanna show me around?" asked Gaby

"Umm, sure why not" I said closing the bottle cap and getting up.

"There isn't much to see buddy, I mean we're at a building with books" said Tyler

"Well are you coming or not?" I asked briskly, okay so I didn't really want Tyler tagging along

"Hell naw, I'll see you people's later" he said getting up and walking to the table filled with basket-ball players.

"I guess it's just you and me then" said Gaby standing beside me

"Yeah I guess so"

We started walking outside as I pointed out to him what was what until we stopped at one of the picnic benches where the big oak tree's enormous branches covered most of it and sat down. The sun was warm and the leaves were changing colours, the red, orange, and yellow colours were dancing in the light. I looked at Gaby who sat across the table from me, his jet black hair was glittering in the sunlight and I finally noticed the colour of his eyes, it was a beautiful green with a tint of yellow, outlined with think black eyelashes.

"Nice eyes" I said staring straight into them

"Yours are pretty nice yourself" he smiled

"Thanks" I said pulling my gaze away to look around and seeing a squirrel climb up the tree.

"So I was wondering" he said, "how do you know about the night world?"

I looked at him; well obviously he was a part of Circle Daybreak, but no trouble in double checking.

"You're in Circle Daybreak, right?"

"Yeah, I am, my base was in Chicago"

Oh that's cool, so anyways you know about the soulmate principle and all then right?" I asked

He raised his eyebrows slightly, "Oh you have a soulmate, right?"

"Yeah, I guess you could say that" Ash isn't really considered to be a soulmate but whatever it's not like I was gonna explain my story to him, I barely know him.

"You guess?"

Saved by the bell, the bell rang and I got up trying to avoid his question, "we'll talk later, okay, see you later" he should be able to find his next class I already showed him on the way here anyways.

"Yeah I'll talk to you later" he said and started walking off to his class.

It's weird, so far today wasn't that bad but let's see how the rest of the day goes; I made my way to my class and waited for the day to end.

****************************************************************************************************************************************************

READ RATE REVIEW :)

please, like review, seriously


	6. Chapter 6 : Who's There?

AUTHORS NOTE: Okay like sorry first off, i know it's been like forever since i last updated and i do feel bad but like seriously i am sorry, and i'll try to be more consistent with uploading the chapters. i hope you guys are still reading and havn't completely given up hope in me : )

Oh and like who saw New Moon?! like i did and i thought it was so much better than the first movie, y'know, just saying.

enjoy : )

* * *

Ash and Mary-Lynnette

Chapter 6: Who's There?

The final bell rang and I made my way to the meet up spot right outside the side doors, I apparently was the second one there, as Stella was already seated at the picnic bench there.

I took a seat across from her, "Hey S. What's up?"

"Oh hey Mary-Lynnette, nothing just thinking, where are your pom poms?" she asked eyebrow raised.

"Oh shit! I forgot them in my locker" I sighed, "ah; whatever I'll just get them before practise. In about an hour right?"

"Yuup that's right" she said smiling, "actually I'm gonna be at the gym a bit early, y'know just think about some new moves you wanna come?"

"Yeah, sure, you going like right now?" I asked

"Well let's wait for the others first, I wonder how Gaby's day was? Oh yeah how was lunch after Austin and I left after Lauren?"

"It was good, I showed Gaby around the school and we talked over by the benches where the oak tree is" I said casually.

"Really?" she said mischievously, "we? Does that mean just you two? What about Tyler?"

"Do you really think Tyler would wanna come along on the tour of our school?" I said annoyed.

"So it was just the two of you, I know I have a soul mate and all, but Gaby is really cute just saying from normal girl perspective"

"First off, you're not normal, and secondly I have a soul mate too" I said turning my head to the side to watch a group of students flood out of the doors.

She looked at me sympathetically, and then sighed, "Yeah I know"

I looked at her again, "I was wondering what happened to Lauren?"

She was quiet for a minute, "oh her sister's coming into town and well she really, really doesn't like her all that much."

"Which one? Taylor?" I asked.

"Yeah that's what she said, but it can't be that bad." She said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Who knows..." I replied.

Austin came from behind Stella and placed his hands on top of her eyes, "Guess who?" he said.

Stella giggled then twisted her torso to pull him down, her arms around his neck, then kissed him softly.

I wasn't going to be the third wheel here, "S. I'm gonna get my pom poms now" I walked away back into the school. I walked down the hall, there weren't many students around so I ran my hand down the lockers feeling the coolness of the metal, until I came to mine and medalled with the lock until it swung open. I took out my purple and silver pom poms, I was gonna close it when I caught sight of my reflection in the little mirror I kept hung on the door of my locker. I stood there looking at my reflection, till I saw a figure appearing in the mirror and soon enough he was behind me, I smiled my back towards him till he spoke.

"You look good, I wouldn't worry about that." He said with a slight grin.

I closed my locker then turned to face him, "thanks Gaby, and I'm not worried about that."

"So why are you still here?" he asked casually.

"Oh I just came to get my pom poms, Go Jaguars" I said sarcastically shaking them.

He laughed, "Oh, so cheerleader, is there a game today?" he asked.

"First off do not call me cheerleader and secondly no, it's just practise."

"Why not? You are a cheerleader aren't you?" he asked eyebrows raised.

"Well yeah, but you're a new kid, a guy, and a student, so what if I said hey guy, or hey student, of hey new kid?" I asked my hands on my hips.

"Okay point proven" he said hands raised guiltily.

I smiled, "come of lets go" I said walking off towards the doors. He picked up his pace to catch up to me, "so how was your first day?" I asked as we stepped outside.

"It was fine."

"Really? Nothing exciting happen to the new kid? Well what was the last class you had?"

"Art"

"Oh Jenna's in that class, did you meet her?" I asked.

"The blonde air-head? Yeah I did, she's a... well 'friendly', y'know?"

I laughed, "aha, yeah she's a slut, alright. What did she do to you?"

He smiled shyly, "nothing really, she just sat beside me and was a... friendly" he said not knowing what else to say, I laughed, "can we just leave it at that?" he asked.

"Aha, yeah" we walked over to the bench and joined the others, Lauren was there sulking, the rest were just talking. "So what's the plan?"

"Well we have practise, so I guess we'll see the guys later, maybe we can meet up after practise" Said Stella.

"Yeah okay, later then" said Tyler walking off, "just text me."

Austin and Gaby walked off together, and just as we were about to make our way to the gym, we heard two loud car honks and we turned our head to see a gorgeous blonde girl, maybe around twenty-one seated in a shiny white convertible.

"You have got to be kidding me" said Lauren wide-eyed.

"Taylor?" I asked as we watched the girl walk out of the car towards us, she was dressed in a black high wasted skirt and a pretty pink top. Her heels clicked and clacked louder as she approached us.

"Hey little sis, ready to go?" she asked coolly.

"What are you doing here Taylor?" said Lauren through clenched teeth.

"I was on my way home when I thought, hey look at the time Little L. should be done school about now, why don't I pick her up."

"Don't call me that, and I have cheer practise, so go away." She said through narrowed eyes.

"Cheer practise" she said perkily, "I was a cheerleader before too, hey do you mind if I tag along maybe give you guys a few pointers."

Stella and I looked at each other, Stella's eyes clearing saying she wanted me to answer. But Lauren stepped up before we had a chance to say anything to Taylor.

"Yes we do mind, so no" she said tonelessly, "Go. Away."

"Is this your team little sister?" Asked Taylor getting irritated at her sister's constant lack of kindness.

"A... no but..." she stammered.

"But nothing, who's cheer captain?" said Taylor directing her question at Stella and I her eye's piercing into ours which made us flinch a little.

"I am" said Stella in a small voice.

"So do you mind if I join you guys tonight? I'm sure I would be a great help." Taylor said kindly.

Stella and I looked at Lauren, who was giving us warning looks, then back to Taylor who's angelic behaviour towards us was much more scarier then Lauren's fierce glare.

"S-sure" said Stella.

"Well great then let's go" said Taylor.

We walked to the gym, Lauren and her sister far behind us talking few words and lines to each other here and there.

When we got to the gym we had about 20 minutes before the other cheerleaders would start coming in, so we went to the change rooms and changed into the short black skirts with purple claw marks on the sides and the tight top with the word "Jaguars" printed across it with a paw print at the end of the word.

"You know I can't believe you let her come," said Lauren as she pulled her top on over her head.

"Oh come on Lauren, she isn't that bad" I said as I put on my skirt.

"HA! That's what you think" she replied.

I sighed, "whatever."

We walked into the gym and picked up our pom poms and began thinking and trying out new ideas, which we owned Taylor for as many of her ideas were really good. The other girls started coming in and soon we came up with a cheer to do at the basket ball game the following night. So with the music blasting and us girls working hard, time flew by and it was around 7 when Kestral appeared with Jade at practise. I saw them waiting by the doors for me, "hey Stella, give me a minute."

"Okay but hurry up... Bevan do it again, come on." She said.

I jogged over to where Kestral and Jade were standing and as soon as I was about to ask them what was wrong, Kestral picked me up vampire speed and flew through the doors and down the hall with Jade by our side.

"W-what are you guys doing?!" I yelled.

"Oh Mare, Mare, Mare we have a surprise for you!" screeched Jade excitedly.

We flew through the doors into the dark starry night and to the student parking lot, it was nice feeling the cool breeze against my skin after working on the cheers over and over again. We stopped a few feet away from a sleek black car, with the windows tinted so black it was impossible to see inside. Who's in there?

* * *

AUTHORS NOTE: so what did you think? was it good? bad? what did you think?

COMMENT COMMENT COMMENT : )

thanks for reading guys


	7. Chapter 7 : Impossible

I've so been forgetting this disclaimer stuff, so i would like to do that now for like everything, i disclaim like everything.

for some reason i was dying to post this chapter i was gonna wait for a little while longer before i posted it and all so i could do my other homework but i don't have school tomorrow and i'm going out tonight so if i didn't do it now i don't know when i would have posted this, LOL i'm gonna see New Moon AGAIN with my cousin, just thought i'd add that in ; )

okay so anyways thanks for the reviews, it makes me so happy, no lie : )

oh and i was reading my previous chapters and i don't think i did my best, thus i'm going to try my best to make them better : )

Oh yeah and tell me what you think of this chapter, i think you'll like it ; )

* * *

Ash and Mary –Lynnette

Chapter 7: Impossible...

I stared blankly at the car, something was off, different, I could feel the sliver cord pull and my heart ached as I could feel what I've been longing for, so close to me, within my reach. The night was quiet and I could hear the click of the door pound in my ears, I watched as a...a girl? It was a lovely girl with curly copper red hair and beautiful green eyes that stepped out of the car, she was small, pixie like, and she reminded me a bit of Stella actually. She smiled then skipped the few feet over to me extending her hand friendly towards me, I didn't do anything but stare at her until she spoke.

"Hi I'm Poppy" her voice was very cheerful and her eyes looked me over once.

I finally reached out to shake her hand, "h-hi, Mary-Lynnette Carter" I stammered.

"Aha, you're scared" the muffled voice came from inside the car, it was a guy that was for sure, both the curly headed girl and I turned towards the car, "Oww!" came the same voice.

"Jamie, get out here, come meet Mary-Lynnette" she smiled, then she saw Kestrel and Jade behind me, "Oh My Gosh! I missed you guy" she said excitedly running over to them making the copper curls bounce madly.

I turned back towards the car to see a gorgeous boy with silky light brown hair and intense gray eyes step out. He walked forwards toward me and extended his hand friendly, "Hi I'm James" I shook his hand.

"Hi I'm Mary-Lynnette" I said, and then watched as the Poppy girl came back and slide her arm through his.

"I know believe me I've heard more than you can imagine about yourself" said James.

Who are these people? And where has he heard about me? "Oh, uh not to be rude or anything, but who are you guys?" I asked confused looking at James and Poppy and then to Jade and Kestrel, but my eyes kept darting back to the car.

"Oh he can explain that" said Poppy eagerly pointing to the car with her chin, "you better get out of there right now before, I come and get you myself" said Poppy dangerously, she was small but so serious, it was sort of funny.

I watched the car as...as... A-A-Ash stumbled out! I blinked a few times then rubbed my eyes blinking even more. I'm I hallucinating right now? Impossible... it's...it's a... a dream, it has to be. I was lost for words unable to speak so I did what I did best so far stare, dreamily. He had one hand in his jean pocket the other hand up, behind his head. I guess I forgot how striking he was, his long ash blonde hair, his defined strong jaw line and his stunning ever changing eyes were changing madly from one colour to another. He looked as tall and lanky as ever and well Goddess like in my eyes, he was unbelievably gorgeous, and it was so much to take in at once. My heart was pounding so crazily that it hurt I was sure all these vampires with super sensitive senses were probably laughing at me.

He...Ash walked a few steps towards me "Hey" he said.

Oh My Gosh! His voice it was so angelic and beautiful, how many days and nights have a longed to hear it. But I didn't say anything, that's right how many days and nights has he tortured me through. How many calls or letters have I received? Maybe 3, not even. My anger was coming back to me, as I remembered the pain and suffering I went through day after day, not knowing where he was or when he was coming back. Why? Why now would he decide to just waltz back in my life?

I stumbled a few steps towards him, till there was a distance of about a foot and a half between us. I still didn't breath a word, I slowly raised my hand, my heart pounding wildly, and I watched as he stood motionless his eyes confused and sad altogether. I then touched just the tip of my fingers to his cheek, and that's when I felt it, the electric spark from that little touch was explosive and it went through my entire body, I closed my eyes and looked up feeling the fresh breeze on my skin. I took a deep breath, I saw the shock that flashed through Ash's face when I touched him, so that confirms it he's not just a figure in my imagination now, he's actually here. But the anger in me hadn't faded, and the touched slightly maddened me even more for some obscure reason. Then out of impulse and rage, I narrowed my eyes, then brought my hand back and slapped him right across his cheek, it was hard and loud.

Ash blinked once processing what I had just done then fumed, "What the hell! Mary-Lynnette what's wrong with you!"

I could just imagine the others beside us gawking at my actions.

Oh God, my eye's started to blur and I blinked back tears that were threatening to flow down, what's wrong with _me? _My voice was tight and my words were harsh when I spoke, "what's wrong with me? Are you kidding me? What the hell is wrong with you? And you know what I do not have time for this right now. So, just...just leave."

He looked so hurt so destroyed, I felt like reassuring him that everything was alright and that whatever was wrong we would go through it together. But I'm not an idiot and I was the reason he was hurt, but did he care when I was hurt when I was broken when I was the one who needed _him? _Did he ever call to reassure me about _anything? _No. No he didn't.

"But Ma-Mary-Lynnette, please, I don't understand" his voice was sad, and heartbreaking.

I narrowed my eyes, "what don't you understand? What is there _not_ to understand? You left Ash, I know I told you to go make your amends, but it's been nearly _two years_" –I stressed the two year part, come on like seriously- "I barely got a call or a letter, nothing. I was beginning to lose hope in you when it past the year mark, but I still waited _and waited_, even though you never showed and now you just appear out of nowhere. Do you have any idea what I've gone through Ash?" I had to stop to take a breath, and this is when he decided to take his chance to speak up.

"Mary-Lynnette, you don't understand it wasn't like that, it's not like I've been doing nothing, I've been trying my best to fix my wrongs, I know something's are unfixable but I've been doing whatever I can" he said sadly, his eye's full of sorrow.

"I know that, but Ash seriously I... I don't know" I said exasperated, "you've put me through hell all this time and you know what how I'm I even suppose to know you're telling the truth?" my voice cracked and I really didn't care at this point.

"It hasn't exactly been easy for me either" he mumbled softly.

Oh My Gosh it was so hard hearing him talk like this, but still I spoke coldly, "just leave Ash I don't have time for this now" and I turned to walk away, I saw how damaged he was, but what was I going to do say sorry and run into his arms? Yeah right.

I was only got maybe a few feet away from where I originally was talking to Ash, when I heard Poppy's voice then saw her right in front of me, "Mary-Lynnette believe me I've seen the old Ash and now I see the new Ash and he's changed and he has been doing his best."

"I think you should believe her and Ash as well, it's the truth, you know. I don't know if you know him or not but even Lord Thierry has seen his change." the next thing I knew James was right besides her speaking to me too.

"I-I can't do this now" my voice broke; this was hurting me so much the pain was unbearable, I need time to think.

"Mary-Lynnette, what the hell is wrong with you?! I've had enough of your sulking and now here's what you've been literally dying for and as usual your being as stubborn as hell" I turned around to see Kestrel, it was the first time she really said something tonight, and she was dead serious.

I was speechless it was just too overwhelming hearing all these people or vampires telling me what to think and believe. My eyes began to blur for the second time, but the threatening tears actually did start flowing down my cheeks this time.

I saw Ash take a few steps towards me, as if he wanted to comfort me, but then he suddenly stop as if he realized what he was doing. "Leave. Her. Alone." He enunciated each word carefully making them sound as deadly and brutal as possible. It made me flinch at the anger in his voice; I looked around quickly to see everyone quietly retreating back to their cars, Kestrel and Jade to their own car, Poppy and James to the car they came in with Ash.

It was just Ash and I alone now, and I couldn't take it any longer. Without a word I looked miserably at him then started walking back towards the school.

"Mary-Lynnette" he called.

I closed my eyes took a deep breath then turned around to see what he wanted, "yeah" I breathed, I was sure he was still able to hear me.

With vampire speed he was just two feet away from me, "do you want me to leave? I only want what you want, and if this is it, if you want me to leave... I will" he struggled with the last few words, saying them in a strained voice.

I looked into his eyes, he was so close to me, no I kept saying to myself, say no, say you don't want him to leave, "I...I..."

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: okay, so what did you think ?

i think the more reviews will motivate me to write ;)

so comment, like it? hate it? what? : )


	8. Chapter 8 : I'm sorry

Disclaimer: yeah the characters and all are L.J Smith's

Okay so i didn't even plan to put up this next chapter so fast but like i posted chapter 7 i came back from the theater and i already had like 7 or so reviews already

so i was like okay i have to write more, and i did : )

i really really wanna know what you think about this chapter, so yeah

Enjoy and Comment : )

* * *

Ash and Mary-Lynnette

Chapter 8: I'm sorry

I looked into his eyes, he was so close to me, no I kept saying to myself, say no, say you don't want him to leave, "I...I... I don't know, Ash do you think we could talk about this later?" I asked kindly for once.

"Of course we can" he gave me a small smile, nodded his head and walked away.

Maybe he did change... I walked back to the gym and back to cheerleading, leaving Ash behind for a bit.

I quickly wiped my eyes and collected myself before walking in.

"Mary-Lynnette! Where the hell were you?!" yelled Stella.

"What? Oh uh, sorry I was just talking to uh, Kestrel" I said looking around the gym; the girls were sitting around on the floor and benches. "What's wrong?"

Lauren walked up to me, "Chelsea sprained her ankle" she sighed, "I was gonna come look for you but Taylor needed help finding ice and all."

"No, its okay don't worry, so is practise over now or what?" I asked looking at Stella.

She walked over to us, "yeah, oh gosh cheerleading is stressful sometimes, and Chelsea was so dramatic about it like seriously" she huffed a breath then walked over to the girls, "okay we're done for tonight, good job we got a lot done, now just be ready for tomorrow's basketball game."

Stella, Lauren, Taylor and I got changed then met outside, "I'll go start the car if any of you guys need a ride just say so" said Taylor then walked off.

"So you guys wanna go out tonight with the guys or what?" asked Stella.

"Not really, I'm actually kind of tired" I said.

"Yeah same and I think I should go home with Taylor too" said Lauren rolling her eyes.

"'Kay I'll see you guys later" and I walked off towards my truck. I hopped in and turned the keys, I pressed my forehead against the window, the cool glass felt good, and I drove off towards my house.

When I finally got home the house dark and quiet, it was only around 9:30 the last time I checked. I switched on the kitchen light grabbed a Nestea, then went upstairs, I found Mark in his room "Hey, where's Dad and Claude?"

"Oh hey Mare, they went out remember they asked us if we wanted to go?" he was typing frantically away at his computer.

"Oh, oh yeah. So, whatcha working on there?"

"Just this report I have to hand in tomorrow" he said.

"Oh okay" I started walking out, when he called me.

"Mare?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you see him?" he stopped typing altogether and turned to look at me.

"What? Oh yeah I did? Why?" I asked.

"Jade told me what happened Mare, maybe you shouldn't be so hard on him" he said earnestly.

I sighed, "Okay", and then walked off towards my room, I showered washed my hair, freshened up, and changed into a pair a blue jeans and slipped on my fitted, black, hooded sweater. I let my hair down in loose waves and picked up my binoculars before going down the hall, "Mark I'm gonna go out, star gazing, okay?"

"Yeah okay" he called "see you later."

I drove down to my favourite hill, I looked up at the sky it was crystal clear, the night was so perfect, It was quiet and I walked up to just the right spot on the hill, and sat on the grass. I looked through my binoculars mesmerized by the beauty of the stars. They used to be the most beautiful thing in my eyes but now with Ash in the picture, they dull before my eyes I set my binoculars aside. Ash... what I'm I going to do? I pulled my knees up and rested my chin on them, pulling myself tighter together, I started to cry softly. Why is this such a problem for me? Today it felt so unreal seeing him, and I was such a bitch, "Ash" I whispered through my hushed cry.

"Mary-Lynnette?" it was Ash's voice so unsure, I slowly looked up and to the side of me Ash was there walking hesitantly toward me.

I could still feel the tears coming down my cheeks. "Ash, hey"

He was unsure of weather to sit down or not but I reassured him with my eyes. He sat down and just looked at me for a moment, I noticed how black his eyes were; I wonder when he fed the last time. "Mare" he said gently "what is it that you want?"

I was so lost in his eyes, let alone myself. I couldn't do this anymore; I can't hurt him like this. I shifted so I was facing the side of him since he was sitting forward, I lifted my hand and cradled his cheek in my palm; he leaned into my hand and took a deep breath. I felt the jolt of the wonderful electric spark so intense and strong this time and the silver cord was pulling intensely. I turned his head towards mine and touched my forehead to his, "Ash, I- I want you." We were so close together our breath was getting mingled, he brushed away my hair behind my ear then placed his hand on my jaw he leaned closer to me and kissed me, it felt so good. His hand moved to the back of my head and he knotted his fingers in my hair, my hands slid around his neck and I pulled his even closer to me. As we became surer of ourselves the kiss deepened and his tongue traced the bottom of my lip willing me to open my mouth which I did gladly.

I unwillingly had to pull away after awhile to catch my breath, we were both panting when the kiss ended and we were looking into each other's eyes. It felt so good to be with him and I smiled at him, our foreheads still pressed together. I then remembered how black his eyes were and how he was probably remarkably thirsty. Thus I pulled back from him and pulled off my black sweater leaving me in my sky blue tang top, I shivered once then swept my hair to the side exposing my bare neck making it accessible. I put both my hands of his cheeks, my thumbs brushed under his eyes; I know he knew what I wanted him to do, so he looked away.

"No, Mare I won't" he said firmly.

"Ash" I said my hands getting a hold of his face again, "please, I want you to, it's fine."

"Please Mare don't" he said as I put my hands around his neck and pulled him towards my neck.

"Ash, please, please" I begged I knew he wouldn't be able to say no to my pleading, "Ash please for me, please."

I soon felt the sharp of his fangs on my neck, and then they penetrated through my skin, his fangs sinking deep into my neck. That's when I lost it, I wasn't on the hill under the stars anymore; I was in the most unbelievably stunning place imaginable. It felt as if I was floating, and soon enough I realized where I was, Ash and I were in each other's mind. It was incredible, everything about Ash fascinated me, I was soon seeing all the things Ash has been doing to make up for his wrongs, and I was so proud of him. I realized how much he changed and how badly he wanted to change, it wasn't easy but he did it, although he still felt he had so much more to do... _Ash _I called mentally. He was all around me, _why did you come back if you felt you still had more to do?_

It wasn't possible to lie, I was in his mind I could hear his every thought, _because I had to see you_, he said simply, _I couldn't be away from you any longer Mare._ I could feel and sense his love and joy radiating from everywhere.

I was exploring his mind, and seeing me through his eyes was amazing, the way he saw me as if I was an angel so pure and loving. Or when he thought I was as stubborn as hell, and when he had to leave me, how he felt like dying.

There was a part of his mind that was dark and foggy and I was so curious to see what it was, so I went closer and closer, _NO! Mary-Lynnette stop, please_, Ash's voice was worried and humourless. But I didn't listen, being my stubborn self, I went closer and closer, and soon I saw a little boy with ash blonde hair, he was happy and miserable altogether. I saw how he was taught to call human's vermin and how he killed harmless humans feeding on them, I could literally hear the petrified screams of the humans. He despised humans; it was so hard to see the way he thought. I saw the boy grow up to be strong and gorgeous nevertheless he was cruel and felt nothing towards humans and like an idiot, it only hit me then that it was Ash. Before I even had a chance to look more closely at this part of his mind, I was abruptly pulled out and I felt lost for an instant.

I blinked a few times and realized I was back in my own mind and back in the dark night on the hill under the starry sky.

Ash jerked back slightly from me, and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, "why didn't you stop?" he asked straining his voice to be calm.

"I don't know; I was just curious I guess" I said shrugging my shoulders.

He sighed, "That wasn't something I wanted you to see."

"Yeah, I guess I knew that, but Ash that was who you _were _not who you _are. _Moreover I obviously believe you and what you've been doing, it's amazing how much you've actually done" I said thoughtfully.

He smiled, "thanks, you're perfect, you know that" and then before I really had a chance to respond his lips were on mine again.

"A huh" I mumbled under his lips smiling.

He pushed me gently to the ground so I was flat on my back, still kissing me, his knees were on the ground on each side of my hips and his hands were in my hair, he was kissing me so seductively it should have been illegal. He held himself carefully so I didn't feel any of his weight although I could still feel the light press of his body against mine. I pushed him playfully fighting to be on top, he teased me for a while keeping me pinned to the ground until he finally let loose and we flipped, me pushing him to the ground, with my knees on each side of his hips. My hands roamed over his torso, I could feel his strong, muscular body under his shirt, his hands were on my waist, and I finally had to pull away from his face a little having to catch my breath, we were both panting hard and he started to kiss my neck, and the hallow base of my throat.

"You know I forgot how much I missed you" I said smiling, enjoying his kisses that rained over me.

He chuckled, "I missed you too" he said between kisses.

All of a sudden the ring tone to my phone went off, we both sighed and I pushed him away, pulling my phone out of my pocket, "Hello?" I said irritated into the phone and I heard Ash quietly laughed.

_Mare, it Stella._

"Oh hey S. What's up?"

_Oh I just wanted to know if you were okay?_

If I was okay? "Yeah I'm fine, why?"

_Oh it just you didn't look to good after you came back from talking with Kestrel I thought something was wrong but I guess I was wrong._

Wow, she really knows me well, "Yeah I'm fine, don't worry about me."

_So what are you doing? I'm so bored._

I'll tell her about Ash later, "I'm just star gazing" technically that wasn't a lie because I was star gazing, just maybe I wasn't doing a lot of that and more with Ash. Ash snorted, and I turned to warn him to be quiet, and he did.

_I don't know how you find that so interesting, but okay._

"Hey S. Why don't you call Austin and go out then?" I asked wanting to hang up, I watched Ash lie down beside me, while I was still sitting up.

_No he's probably sleeping and I didn't realize how tired I was I guess I'll just go to bed then too, so later, I'll see you tomorrow, 'kay?._

"Yeah okay bye" I said then pressed the end button.

"Who was that" asked Ash pulling me down so my head was on his chest as we watched the stars.

"Oh, uh just Stella" I said.

"Who's that?"

"A friend, well more like a best friend really" I said thinking of her and how she's such a good friend.

"Oh"

"Yup" I pressed a button on my phone to check the time, I mean she's going to sleep now? How late is it? "Oh wow it's already 12, 12:13 to be exact"

"Is it?"

"Yeah time flew by so fast" I said surprised, "I guess we should go I have school tomorrow."

"Yeah your right; and you know that really sucks"

I got up to find the binoculars then walked back, "why would that suck?" I asked.

"Because, I finally get to be with you and school gets in the way" he said annoyed walking down the hill.

I laughed then bumped his shoulder with mine.

When I began to drive all I could think about was Ash, and then I remembered what a bitch I was to him before.

"Ash?" I asked as we were turning into his house.

"Yeah?" he said questioningly as I turned off the ignition.

I took his hand and started playing with his fingers, looking down. "What is it Mare?" he asked caringly.

I looked up facing him, "Ash, I'm really, truly sorry for what I said to you earlier today. I don't think you understand how much I regret the things I said to you and after all you did I can't believe I treated you like that. I'm so sorr-"

His lips silenced my words with vampire speed, and he kissed me hard, his hand on the back of my head, "Mary-Lynnette" he finally stopped and talked through clenched teeth.

"Y-yeah" I stammered, he caught me off guard, and he sounded so angry.

"I don't care what you said to me, you had all the right to say whatever you wanted. I was only scared that I would never see you again, and that killed. I couldn't imagine a life without you Mare, you are my life now. Do you understand that?"

"Yeah" I whispered, and then I leaned my head against his shoulder.

He kissed the top of my head, then took my hand and kissed the top of it, "I should go, you need to sleep."

I sighed; "yeah okay, I'll see you later" he then pecked me on my lips and hopped out of my truck. I watched as he took the steps two by two and waved once before going inside to his sisters.

I drove back to my dark and quiet house; everyone was probably asleep by now. As I slowly opened the door I realized I was right. I crept up the stairs and to my room; I changed into a pair of pyjama bottoms and a new tank top before slipping under the covers. I was so restless in bed, God it was hard not to think about Ash now, despite the fact that it wasn't exactly easy to keep him off my mind before either. Nevertheless I kept thinking about him and us earlier today, and how he was finally back! I said a quick prayer, and then closed my eyes and dreaming about Ash I fell asleep smiling.

* * *

So what did you think? Comment : )

and i think i might not post the next chapter unless i get at least 40 reviews ; )

but i'm not sure, so yeah : )


	9. Chapter 9 : Missed You

DISCLAIMER: I disclaim everything... the characters and all belong to L.J smith, okay well some like Ash, James, Poppy and whoever else i add in or already did.

AUTHORS NOTE: Oh Gosh man, i can't even get a measly 10 reviews, like i know more then seven people read this chapter, cause i do get notifications for story alerts and favourite story. So please can you just write a review to? :)

Okay and i really wanted to post something and i couldn't wait to get 10 reviews either

But thanks to the ones who did review, i read everyone and appriciate them a whole lot : )

ENJOY

* * *

Ash and Mary-Lynnette

Chapter 9: Missed You

I woke up in a good mode, which is surprising considering I'm not a morning person and a few minutes before my annoying alarm clock went off, which was a bonus 'cause I had a chance to turn it off before it started ringing. I stretched out like a cat in my bed then shivered in joy and sat up cheerfully with a grin plastered across my face. Yesterday was a good day, in fact a really good day, images of Ash yesterday flashed through my mind as I got ready for school. I put on a pair of black jeans, a white tang top and a fitted lilac coloured cardigan, I brushed my teeth, ran a brush through my hair a couple of times and applied a little bit of eyeliner and some mascara. I soon went downstairs and made myself a bowl off Cheerio's.

"Hey, morning Mark" I said cheerfully as I took a seat beside him at the kitchen table.

"Morning" he grumbled groggily.

"Are you okay?" I asked unsure.

"Yeah I just slept late last night... I'm surprised you're not Queen Moody today, you slept later than I did." He said shoving another spoon full of Frosted Flakes into his mouth.

"Well I had a good day yesterday" I said.

Mark considered this then said, "Oh, oh yeah _he_ came yesterday, I assume you guys made up then."

"Yeah, yeah we did" I said grinning.

"Well, got to go before I'm late, so I'll see you later" he said getting up to put his bowl in the sink.

"Yeah, okay"

I sat for awhile in silence, eating and looking out the glass sliding door that led to the garden, before I got up and decided it was time to go.

When I reached the school, it was pretty early so I punched in Stella's number on my cell to find out if she was here yet.

"Hey Stella, its Mare, are you at school yet?"

_Yeah, are you?_

"Yeah I am"

_Okay meet me in the gym, I'm there now; the guys are having practise._

"Okay, I'll be there in five" I said, then started walking towards the gym.

When I got there the guys were in practise, doing basketball drills and shooting around. So I looked around the gym for Stella and found her seated on the silver bleachers by herself, I walked along the sidelines to her.

"Hey, Stella" I said sitting down beside her and putting my bag down beside me.

"Hey, you're here early, aren't you" she said smiling.

"Yup" I said smiling mischievously.

She tilted her head to the side and smiled, "okay spill what's up with you?"

"Remember Ash?" I asked.

"How could I forget" she said rolling her eyes.

"Well yesterday, when I told you I was talking to Kestrel..."

She hit me on my arm, "it was _Ash_ you little liar."

"Okay technically I wasn't lying 'cause I did talk to her, sorta."

"Okay, so what happened?" she asked curiously.

"Well, when I saw him during practise I was pretty pissed at him so I told him to go away and th-"

"You told him to leave!?" she asked cutting me off, "what else did you do?"

"Okay wait, yeah so I told him to leave and all and I kinda slapped him" I said shyly.

".Gosh. You _kinda_ slapped him."

"I know, but then later I was star gazing when you called me, and well he came to find me and well we're kind of together now... hey Gaby's on the team" I said finally looking at the guys playing.

"Yeah, yeah he's on the team" she said brushing that comment off, "you're _together?_ You are with the guy, who you officially decided to hate because he left you, and now all of a sudden" she clapped her hands, "Bam! You're together."

"Yeah" I said hesitantly.

She sighed, "I can't believe it... so when do we get to meet him?"

I had to think about that... "I, uh don't know, maybe tonight at the game? He'll probably come to watch me."

"Great, I'm excited to see Ash Redfern, I've heard a lot about him."

I continued to watch the guys play ball, God they were so strong, the ball hits the floor so hard man and then comes back into their palm for another bounce.

"Coach Martinez, put Gaby on the team yesterday, they had like a private tryout and he was really good, as we can see" said Stella as we continued to watch without turning to look at each other.

I watched as Gaby took a shot and it went right in the basket, "yeah he is good" I thought about the first time I saw Gaby and how I was sort of flirting with him, God I felt bad now.

As if Stella was thinking about the same thing she said, "I guess you and Gaby aren't going anywhere."

"Obviously, it's not like there was anything anyways" I said casually. She looked at me from the corner of her eye, so I did the same, "what?"

She raised her eyebrows, "that's not what he thinks..."

I narrowed my eyes at her, "what do you mean S.?"

"I really shouldn't be telling you this."

"Yeah but that never stops you so it's your turn to spill"

"Well Gaby was talking to Austin about you and all and he said how pretty you were and all, I don't know I it seems like he likes you."

My eyebrows pulled slightly together, "but he does know I have a soulmate."

"You told him?"

"Well briefly, he asked how I knew about the Night World, so I told him a sort of had a soulmate."

"Oh well it shouldn't be a problem... I hope" she added in quietly.

"Come let's go, we can meet Lauren before class" I started getting up and walking down the bleachers, with Stella behind me. We were walking along the side lines when Gaby ran up to us. Okay I realized he didn't run up to us but was just inbounding the ball.

"Hey" he said as he threw the ball in then ran to talk his position.

"Hi" I stopped then turned to see Stella shaking her head and walk in front of me.

"Come on let's go" she said.

I quickly picked up my pace to get beside her; we pushed through the doors into the hall where it was starting to fill in with students. We walked over to Lauren's locker and found her surrounded by a bunch of hot guys, and a few envious girls watching from a distance away. Okay so a lot of the hot guys were on the basketball team, but not all.

We pushed our way through the guys, who gladly let us in their circle, "Hey" we said.

"Hey Mary-Lynnette" said a boy I knew by the name of Erick, he was really cute and always nice to me, he wasn't really gawking over Lauren like most of the guys nevertheless his friends were here, which lead him to be here.

"Hi Erick" I said smiling, "what's up?"

"Nothing" he said walking out of the group, and I followed being polite, "the guys were just talking to Lauren."

I laughed, "I can see that, so are you planning on coming out to the game tonight?"

"I don't know, probably, we'll see."

"Well if you do, I'll see you there" I said, the bell rang and I walked off towards Stella and Lauren who were talking to each other since the guys all left, "bye" I called back to Erick.

Lauren smiled, "hey"

"What's up?"

She gave me a cheeky look, "_you _tell me _what's up?"_ she said then winked.

"Well I'm guessing Stella filled you in on all the details."

"No, she just told me briefly that were meeting your lover boy" she said eyebrows going up and down.

"I dunno, maybe" I said starting to walk to class.

"Well anywho, we will soon meet the famous Ash Redfern soon enough and I do want all the details" she said quickly taking out her little mirror to check her hair and make-up.

We walked into Mr. Davidson's class and took our seats; the guys walked in a couple of seconds after us.

I smiled at Gaby as he took his seat; class today went by extraordinarily slow most likely because I couldn't get Ash off my mind, I unconsciously touched my lips wanting to be with him.

By the time it was lunch I didn't know how I was going to make it through the rest of the day, it was dreadful. As usual we met at our table everyone instantly talking and eating I sat beside Stella and Lauren, with Gaby in front of me.

"You look like your gonna die" said Lauren looking at me.

"Excuse me?" I said.

"What she means is you're being a downer" said Tyler knowingly.

Stella stopped talking to Gaby and Tyler and said, "but that's gonna change before the game, isn't it Mare?"

"Aha, don't worry, school's just such a drag today, I'll have school spirit tonight, no worries" I said sarcastically smiling too big.

"Obviously schools a drag, you have Mister. Redfern waiting around for you" said Lauren in a corny British accent.

I laughed, and that's when my phone buzzed, it was a text from Ash, I turned my cell sideways then slid it up, it was one of those texting phones.

"Speaking of Redfern" I mumbled, reading the text,

_Morning beautiful, I miss you, how's your day so far?_

I was probably smiling way to big, and then I texted, _Dreadful, all I can think about is you, and FYI its 12:47, it's not really morning anymore, & I miss you too _

I looked up to see everyone looking at me, "what?"

Lauren snorted, "I guess you're not dying anymore."

I laughed giddily, "No, I guess I'm not."

"Who's Redfern, your 'sorta' soulmate?" asked Gaby.

"That's right" answered Stella, "Ash Redfern."

"Oh" said Gaby a little surprised, "that's who your soulmate is, Ash Redfern, I heard about him."

"I know what you probably heard about him, but he's changed" I said defending Ash.

"No, I know he's changed, he's part of Circle Day Break, although I'm not gonna lie I wasn't too sure about him before when he first joined, but I heard he's one of their best people now."

"Oh okay then" I wanted to ask what Circle Day Break was but then my cell buzzed again and I quickly picked it up to read Ash's text forgetting about my question,

_Oh well, I just woke up __& my day's pretty bad too, I don't know how the hell I survived without you, oh & come over after school. _

I texted back, _Yeah I will, I'll see you soon._

I put my phone down beside me on the table, and then finished the sandwich I was eating before the bell rang.

I had Mrs. Craig's drama class next with Austin which wasn't so bad, we did a few drama exercises, and then copied a couple of notes of the board and sooner than later, her class was over.

"Donny's such an idiot" said Austin laughing as we were leaving class.

Then all of a sudden Donny gave Austin a good punch on his back.

"Oww" said Austin.

"Just 'cause I have good acting skills, doesn't mean you have to get all jealous for" said Donny jokingly.

Austin snorted, "whatever you say Donna."

"Shut up man" and they left running down the hall.

I went to my next class, and when the final bell rang I was so glad to leave. I still met up at the bench with everyone; I wasn't going to be one of those girls who forget about their friends 'cause of their boyfriends.

"I think we should dismiss Mary-Lynnette" said Lauren, who was watching me fidget continuously.

"Funny" I said sarcastically, "so..."

Stella giggled, "okay everyone will be here for the game, so we'll make plans later."

"It's Friday man, we should go out, like seriously" said Tyler.

"Yeah I know" said Austin.

"Okay, bye then" I said as we split up and went our separate ways to our cars.

I got in my truck and pulled down the mirror, I fixed my hair a little then made my way to the Redfern place.

When I got there I parked my truck and started walking towards the porch, swinging the car keys around my finger, but before I even got a chance to walk up the steps to the porch Ash greeted me out of the blue, vampire speed, at the bottom of the steps and kissed me, making me lean back a little on the railing of the stairs. His arm was around my waist, while my hands were holding his neck, he finally pulled back to look at me and giving me a chance to breath.

"Hey" he said in a low voice, "I missed you."

I giggled a little, "I can tell and I did too" I said then pulled him closer to me, and kissed him again; my lilac cardigan began to rise a little as the kiss deepened and his hand was on the back of my bare waist, _you're beautiful_ I heard in my head and then he pulled me closer towards him.

At the sound of someone clearing his throat, I jumped back and pushed Ash away, embarrassed at my sluttish behaviour of making out outside like this. I straightened my cardigan and pulled it down, then looked up to see James with Poppy, her arm in his.

Ash groaned, "do you need something James?" he asked annoyed.

"No, where just going to the car to get a few CD's" said James.

_You know these people really annoy me sometimes, and those CD's they're going to get are so shit, I had to listen to them all the way down here_ said Ash through our connection.

I laughed out loud, _the things you do for me, I'm so sorry you had to listen to them, it must have been quite a mission._

_It was._

"Although it's nice to see you two made up" said Poppy brightly looking at us.

"Oh uh, yeah" I said blushing a little.

They started to walk down the steps, "I can't wait to get to know you Mary-Lynnette" said Poppy.

I didn't really know what to say to that, 'cause I really didn't know her even though she did seem nice, so I just gave her a small smile.

Ash took my hand then started walking up the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Hey Mare" called Jade from the dining table, with Mark seated beside her.

"Mark" I said closely, "what time did you get here?"

_Like an hour ago, _I heard Ash's voice in my head.

"Like... a... couple of minutes before you" he said nervously looking between me and Jade.

I raised my eyebrows, "really?"

Jade laughed, and Mark spoke fast, "okay fine, no, but I had gym Mare, and Jade wrote a note for me yesterday excusing me."

I sighed, "you shouldn't do that Mark, and Jade you shouldn't have done that."

They looked at each other like two kids who knew they did something wrong and then continued to play with Jade's cat, Tiggy, whispering to each other.

Ash let go of my hand, and went to open the fridge, "you want something to drink Mare?" he asked, looking through the open fridge. "Wow, my sisters have serious junk food issues."

I laughed, "Yeah I know, can you get me a Nestea?" I asked then leaned on my elbow my palm on my cheek, on the marble counter top island in the middle of the kitchen looking out into their backyard, the forest close by in the distance.

"Thanks" I said as he passed me the Nestea bottle, then came and stood behind me winding his arms around my stomach and kissed my neck. I straightened myself put my arms on his and twisted my neck and smiled at him, he took that advantage to kiss me then.

_What should we do today? _Asked Ash mentally.

_Actually there's a game tonig-_ My sentence was cut short as we heard Kestrel.

"Wow, is this what I have to come home to from now on."

Once again I was startled by the unexpected voice and quickly turned to see Kestrel standing there, one hand on her hip the other holding a bag of Pepsi and junk food.

_You know I don't think it's possible to get any privacy in this house, _even his mental voice was irritated.

I chuckled, "well we are in the kitchen."

"Yeah we had to deal with that too" said James coming back in with Poppy.

"That's unfortunate" replied Kestrel then went to stuff the fridge with even more pop, and the cupboards with more cookies and chips.

"Well Kestrel I better warn you that they're coming back from getting their shit techno CDs from the car."

"Hey" said Poppy protesting holding the CDs close to her chest, "they are not even bad, like are you kidding me."

"Well they are probably gonna get the hell on my nerve, and cousin I will beat you and Poppy dead with your very own CD's."

"I'm right there with you Kes, it'll be my pleasure" said Ash joining in with Kestrel.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah" said James grinningly, thinking nothing of their comments.

We all went into the living room to watch the TV, it was a rerun of Gossip Girl, Ash and I was on the loveseat, Poppy and James on the three seat couch, and Kestrel in the recliner.

"I only have about an hour or so till I have to go" I said to Ash.

"Why? Where are you going?" he asked, holding my hand tighter.

"Like I was saying earlier, there's a basketball game tonight, and I have to cheer at it."

"Oh"

I didn't really want to bring up the other night when he came during the practise so I quickly added in, "I was wondering if you wanted to come?"

"Of course, I wouldn't miss watching you" he said winking.

I very lightly and playfully slapped him across the cheek, "I'm sure."

"What?" he asked playing along.

I turned to watch the rest Gossip Girl, enjoying him just being here with me, God even Chace Crawford isn't all that good compared to Ash.

_I know right,_ came Ash's conceited voice.

_Whatever,_ I enunciated the word.

When the credits started to roll I got up, "Kestrel I'm gonna use your bathroom to change and put on my make-up."

"Whatever" she said and waved me off with her hand, "oh but bring my cell down."

Ash and I went up to Kestrel's room; I took my bag and went into the bathroom, while Ash lay down on the bed.

I slipped off my clothes, and then put on the Jaguar's uniform, I pulled my hair back and put in the purple and black ribbon tied in a bow, lastly I applied the make-up, that wasn't too heavy however it was still clearly noticeable.

When I stepped out of the bathroom, Ash was on the bed prompted up by Kestrels many pillows.

"Damn, you look good Mare" he said looking me over in the short skirt and fitted top.

"Thanks" I said going over to sit on the side of the bed. "You know I'm still waiting on that slain dragon" I said light-heartedly.

"Yeah about that, I've seen slain dragon and it's not all that great."

I laughed, "well we should go before I'm late, and Stella kills me" I said sarcastically picking up Kestrel's cell.

"I guess I'll come a bit later" he said as we walked down the stairs.

"Yeah okay, the game won't start for a while anyways."

We walked back into the living room, and I tossed Kestrel her cell, "thanks" she mumbled catching it.

Ash walked me to my car, and when I got in he leaned his head through the window, "I'll see you soon" he said then kissed me.

"Okay I'll see you later" and then I pulled out of the driveway and made my way to St. Joes.

When I got there the school was already filled with tons of Joe's students and their cars in the parking lot plus the St. Alexander students. I couldn't even find a good spot to park; therefore I ended up at the back of the parking lot near the forest.

I picked up my pom poms then got out of my truck, it was pretty chilly outside so I slipped on my black wind breaker. I was still leaning in my car with the door open and something felt wrong as if someone was watching me, so I stopped and look at the forest. There was something rustling in the trees, "is someone there? Tyler if this is a joke it's not funny" I called out into the forest. The next thing I heard was scratching, and then out came a petite red fox, I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding, "oh hey there little girl, you scared me" oh God now I was talking to animals, great.

"Mary-Lynnette?" called a voice.

I let out a diminutive scream and turned to see Gaby, "sheesh."

"Oh sorry, I didn't mean to scare you" he said holding up his hands innocently.

I sucked in air then let it out, "no it's okay, and I'm just being a little paranoid."

He held out his hand and very gentlemen like and said, "then let me escort you back to the school."

I didn't really want to take hold of his hand but luckily I didn't have to 'cause I was holding my pom poms, "that would be very nice of you" so he let his hand down and we walked back to the school. Gaby was really nice and really hot, oh damn what I'm I doing?

When we were at the entrance of the school we were greeted by Bevan, "O.M.G Mare you look great, you too Gaby" she said flirty then brought her voice down, "you'll never believe it, Jenna felt really sick every since she got here, and then all of a sudden she just like barfed in the hall. Ewwww! It was soooo disgusting, and Stella was freaking out... it was bad."

"Aw damn, I better go see if Stella needs anything" I said.

"I would have, but I got stuck greeting" she said rolling her eyes, and then again she brought her voice down low, "but like you wouldn't believe likr the amount of hot guys from St. Alexander" she began fanning herself with the game schedule she was holding.

I rolled my eyes smiling at her, "okay I'll see you see Bevan" and I started walking towards the gym with Gaby at the side of me.

"Bevan might be another air-head, but I think she has potential in her" I said to Gaby.

"Maybe, you never know" he replied.

When I open the doors to the gym I saw the bleachers were already filling up fast and it was loud, I saw Erick standing by the bleachers greeting just like Bevan. "Hey Erick!" I called.

"Hey I guess I did come ay, I got stuck greeting though."

"A lot of people are getting stuck greeting, these things should be planned out better since there such big things."

"I know, anyways Stella's looking for you."

"Yeah I'm gonna go see her now, but can you do me a favour?" I asked kindly.

"Yeah, what?" he asked willing to help me.

"Well you're gonna be here the whole night right?" he nodded, "well then my friends are coming in later, two guys, Ash and James, one with long ash blonde hair, the other with light brown, and a petite little girl with curly copper red hair, her names Poppy." He nodded again, "can you tell them to sit next to Leah? She's up there in the third row" I said pointing. I'm pretty sure Poppy and James are gonna come too.

"Yeah sure"

"Thanks, I didn't know it was gonna be so busy, oh and can you tell Leah to save them three seats."

He laughed, "yeah I will."

"'Kay thanks I owe you" I said walking backwards then started running towards the girls change room." I didn't realize Gaby left and was already shooting around with the other guys till I caught sight of him while running.

When I open the doors to the change room I found a few girls touching up their make-up and hair and Lauren and Stella sitting on the benches.

"Finally!" called Lauren.

"Oh my God Mare, Jenna's went home sick" said Stella.

"Who took her?" I asked.

"She said she could drive herself" said Stella exasperated, "what the hell are we going to do?"

"Okay don't panic, we'll just... skip the pyramid and do the double kick jump" I said confidently, "sure it won't look as great but we'll deal, right?"

"You're a life saver, but I don't know what to do, will the other girls get it?" she asked unsure.

"Hopefully, come on let's go tell them outside and then we'll get started" I said then went back into the gym. I heard Stella irritated, tell the others to get outside and stop worrying about their make-up.

I texted all the girls to meet up at the left end of the gym, and before long we were all there, we gather in a circle and Stella looked at me confirming my plan, and I nodded so she took charge.

"Okay" she started strongly, "Jenna went home sick, so the pyramid won't work now, so we're going to change it to a double kick jump, okay? Lauren, Mare, and I we'll be in the middle and the rest of you pair up in the nearest three's and do the double kick jump."

The gym floor cleared off of all the guys and we took our spot's in the middle of the floor. I scanned the bleachers looking for Ash, and without fail I saw him there with Poppy and James sitting next to Leah. I gave a quick wave then assumed my position again.

"Alriiiiiight everyone" came a loud voice over the speakers, I knew it was Matthew our announcer I was used to the routine now after doing it multiple times. "We'll have the St. Joseph Jaguar cheerleaders out for us now."

There was a loud cheer from the crowd and then the music went off, and we started our routine. I didn't realize I was getting self conscious of the fact that Ash was watching me till I was about halfway in the routine. Oh God I must look like an idiot, no, no our routine is pretty good. _You're doing amazing; you look amazing,_ said Ash mentally reassuring ended off we the double kick jump and it all went well; we ran over to the side lines shaking our silver and purple pom poms and waited for the guys to take their place on the court. But they didn't, there seemed to be a problem? I think... and that's when we heard Matthew's voice again.

"Folks there seems to be a problem, the Jaguar's Coach, Mr. Martinez, is nowhere to be seen, however he was here during their warm-up, the game won't be able to start till he's here."

I looked at Stella and Lauren, who just shrugged their shoulder, the crowd was getting noisy and restless and no one knew what to do.

"Folks there are refreshments, in the hall, popcorn, drinks, and hotdogs feel free to get up now, before the game starts" Matthew's voice came over the sound system.

Austin and Tyler came over to us, and it was just our group talking, Stella, Lauren, Austin, Tyler, and I. Where's Gaby? "Where's Gaby?" I asked out loud.

"Dunno" said Tyler.

"Hmph, well I wonder where Coach Martinez is?" said Lauren.

"I know! This sucks" said Austin, "I was so looking forward to beating St. Alexander."

_Where gonna come down, 'kay? _Said Ash.

_Yeah come I want you to meet some of my friends, _I told him.

"Ash is here along with his cousin and his girlfriend" I said, "wanna meet them?"

"Duh" said Stella.

"'Kay they're coming down from the bleachers" I said.

"How do you kno-" started Tyler, "Oh that connection thingy, you too Mare, I think we get enough of that from these two" he said nodding towards, Stella and Austin, who just grinned.

"Hey" said Poppy's perky voice.

"Hi, so this is Poppy, James, and Ash" I said saying Ash's name a little more enthusiastically. "And this is Stella and Austin and Tyler and Lauren" I said indicating to each one of them. They smiled and said their "hi's", and then Stella started talking to Ash, Austin by her side. While Tyler and Lauren being a social butterfly talked with James and Poppy, we were all in a kinda circle.

"It's nice to meet you" said Stella.

"Yeah, you too" replied Ash his hands in his pockets.

I totally spaced out from everyone's conversation; something feels wrong, what is it?

"Hello? Earth to Mare?" I realized Stella was talking waving her hand in front of my face.

"Huh, oh a yeah?"

"You totally spaced out on us" she said grinning.

_Ash something's not right..._

_Yeah, why? What's wrong?_

_I... I don't know, come with me outside I think I need some air, it's pretty stuffy in here._

_Okay._

"Sorry S. I'm gonna go get some air" I turned to look at Ash, "come with?"

"Yeah sure."

"Oh okay, don't be too long, we don't know when Coach will be back."

"Yeah I know."

Ash turned to James, "we're going outside, coming?"

"Okay" he said then turned to tell Poppy, who was talking to Lauren.

I started walking pretty fast, "what's the rush Mare?" asked Poppy, as we pushed through the doors to get outside.

"I don't know my head just really hurts" I said putting my hands over my face, leaning against the white wall behind me, and I felt Ash's arms go around my shoulders. "Something's wrong, I just don't know what it is" I said frustrated.

"Well what do you thinks' wrong?" asked James concerned.

"I don't know, come over here" I said hesitantly walking around to the side of the school. I walked faster and in front of the others with Ash close behind me, around to the side doors I usually came out through and were the bench was.

"James, Poppy do you smell that?" said Ash in a tight voice.

I stepped around the bench, were it was closest to the wall, my eyes widened and that's when I felt light headed, and my hands instantly came up to my mouth. Oh. My. God. I'm going to be sick, not literally, but hell was this gonna fuck me up.

"James, Poppy do you smell that?" said Ash in a tight voice.

"Oh my God, yeah" said Poppy.

"What happened?" Asked James, standing in front of Poppy protectively and looking over at the ground behind the bench. Ash pulled me back into his arms and held me tight so that I was facing him.

"Oh my God Ash, I'm gonna be sick" and I stumbled into to him. "W-w-what happened?" I stuttered into his chest.

* * *

okay so seriously you wanna tell me what you thought ?

Comment : )


	10. Chapter 10 : A Haunted Past

DISCLAIMER: yeah i disclaim everything, i'm writing for fun mostly all the characters and all are L.J Smiths

* * *

Ash and Mary-Lynnette 

Chapter 10: A Haunted Past

"Oh my God Ash, I'm gonna be sick" and I stumbled into to him. "W-w-what happened?" I stuttered into his chest.

* * *

"Ash" said James, "I'm gonna go make a quick roundabout of the area."

"Fine."

"Jamie I'm coming with you" said Poppy holding on to his arm.

"Okay let's go" and like that they seemed to disappear into the darkness.

Even though I was looking away, the gruesome image kept replaying in my mind, blood, gore, and more blood. They were beheaded, beaten, and cut. Her long black hair was matted in blood and sticking to not just her face but his as well, their arms and legs had deep slashes and blood was still flowing out. And his leg, his leg it... it was twisted in a way that was not normal and not possible. I started crying into Ash's chest, my hands balled up into fists. How could someone do that? It-it was so-so horrible and the worst part was that I knew them, Coach Martinez and... and Jenna.

_Mary-Lynnette_ said Ash soothingly in my mind; _we have to go tell one of your teachers. _

_Oh my God Ash, who would do this?_

_I don't know, _and he held me tighter.

Ash and I went to find one of the teachers as soon as we came in, we happened to see Miss. Davenport and we ran to her, Ash spoke telling her the story. I did know something was wrong before although I didn't think it would be so horrible.

"Mary-Lynnette" said Ash stoking my cheek, "come on let's go."

"Mare! Mare!" we turned to see Lauren frantically running towards us.

"Lauren what? What's wrong?" I asked, what could possibly be wrong now.

"It's Stella... she's having a vision" she whispered.

"What!? Lauren are you serious!?" I asked shocked, okay Stella hasn't had a vision in a while now so I was pretty surprised.

"Where is she?"

"Austin took her to the science lab, no one's there now and Tyler's keeping watch outside."

"Okay let's go" I said already running.

_Mare Stella has visions?_

_What? Uh, yeah she does, they're very detailed and sometimes they can be bad, real bad. _I quickly looked at Ash and he seemed to be processing this information peculiarly.

As I rounded the corner to the science lab we heard a petrifying screech, I rushed towards the door and Tyler stepped aside letting us in. The room was dark with all the blinds shut except the window at the end that let the moonlight in.

I saw Stella at one of the desk, her hands were balled up in tight fist, her eyes were shut tight and she was sweating tremendously.

"Austin?" I called out.

_He's in the backroom getting cold water and a towel._

_Oh okay, Ash I have a bad feeling about this._

_Well does she remember most of what she sees?_

_Everything, every little speck of detail, she never forgets as long as you get it out of her right away, otherwise it might fade a little._

"NO!" she screeched, and it brought our attention back to her, she opened her eyes and looked around the room vexed.

_What a freaky little witch._

I blinked as I realized I picked up on Ash's thought that I knew he hadn't intended on me hearing, although I kicked him in his right shin.

"Oww" said Ash narrowing his eyes at me.

"Inconsiderate much?" I said narrowing my eyes right back at him.

"Stella" said Austin soothingly, "Shhh, it's fine you just had a vision baby."

"Stella" I said quietly walking over to her, "what happened? You need to tell us everything, now."

She put her face in her hands, "it was so-so awful Mare, there was so much blood and-and you, you" she looked up at me petrified, "they wanted you" she whispered.

I froze shaken by the unexpected words that she spoke. Ash stepped slightly in front of me and put his arm around my waist pulling me closer despite what just happened, "what did you see?" he said in an icy tone. I wanted to ask her too what she saw, and what happened, however I couldn't, my throat was too tight, I couldn't get myself to speak.

She put the cold towel to her forehead, leaning her head back on Austin who stood behind her. "There was a girl she had long red hair that flowed in loose waves down her back and green eyes. And a boy but I couldn't see his face; he was always facing away from me. The girl killed, and liked it, it brought her pleasure. She used a sword, it was so long and razor sharp, the way she murdered her victims, it-it was so slow and excruciatingly agonizing. Those people who she murdered their faces are burned into my memory, they were horrified and scared. Oh. My. God." Stella stopped talking and her hand flew up to her mouth, her eyes were full of fear and despair. "It-it was J-Jenna and C-Coach Martinez."

"Your vision already happened" said Ash.

"What do you mean? Like she saw the past instead of the future?" asked Lauren.

"Probably" replied Ash.

"How do you know?" said Austin, shaking a little with fear.

"Because we saw their bodies" I whispered.

"Oh Mare, you saw it?" Asked Stella.

"Yeah"

"Then you two know how bad they were" stated Stella, "Although I can't believe I saw the past it would be a first."

"I-I don't think you did" I said holding on to Ash.

Ash looked down at me, "what do you mean?"

_Ash it most likely just happened, like now._

_That is a possibility_

_It is probably what happened, because Stella doesn't see into the past._

"Mare? I don't understand" said Lauren.

"Think about it, Stella has never seen into the past right?" they nodded, "so isn't it most likely that it just happened, I mean when did you have the vision?"

"Like as soon as you left" she replied.

"Exactly, by the time we got there, the murderer would have already finished the job."

"Your right, she's fast but slow altogether" said Stella shuddering at the thought.

"Fine it happened now, what does Mary-Lynnette have to do with it?" Ash seemed to be getting restlessly agitated over that fact. So I put my hand in his and he rubbed the back of my hand with his thumb.

Stella looked as if to be seeing something far away when she spoke, "it was late and Mare you were looking at the stars alone, you looked so mesmerized; your gaze was so fascinated. I remember how irritated you were when the wind howled and your hair blew in your face." Her voice held a small smile. "You were wearing your dark blue jeans with the purposely put rip and your red shirt with the black design under your wind breaker, and that heart necklace. You decided to lie down, but you stopped when you heard someone running through the forest that was nearby. You were worried and hesitant on what to do so you just waited frozen in place. You couldn't see what it was, but I did, it was a red petite little fox, she was a shapeshifter. She appeared out of the forest still in that fox form, and you looked relieved and said something like 'you again'."

I would have fallen if it wasn't for Ash holding on to me. I knew he could feel the fear and realization that was running through my mind and then he saw everything as my mind back tracked through the scene with the little fox that appeared when I was at my car.

He literally growled, and he barred his teeth, I could see the fangs coming in. "Is that what the foxed looked like?" he said through clenched teeth.

"Y-yeah" I stuttered getting scared at his reaction I could tell he was struggling to keep his cool, "why?"

"Her names Kendra, Stella did the fox have a black star right below her right ear, like a tattoo?"

Stella stopped to think for a moment, "yes she did, how did you know that?"

Ash tightened his grip on me, "because I know her, but continue first with your visio-"

Ash was interrupted by James and Poppy coming in, "there's nothing Ash" said James.

"Okay, now shut up and listen, continue uh, Stella" he said saying her name as if he didn't know if it was right or not.

"Okay so Mare-Lynnette said 'you again' and as the fox approached you, you got up and backed away. Then she shifted into uh, Kendra... and you were stunned with her transformation. So she then drew out her blade and moved towards you and that's when you started to run, but she was fast real fast and she caught you by the neck, she uh," Stella hesitated.

"Continue" I said in a tight voice.

"Well she hurt you bad" said Stella flinching at the memory, "she twisted your arm and then your leg in an abnormal way, and you screamed Ash's name, and before long Ash appeared, it couldn't have been more than a couple of minutes since she appeared and then before Ash could stop her she drew her blade across your throat..."

"I'm going to die" Was all I could say. I was going to die, a painful, ghastly death.

"No you are not" said Ash, and then took a couple of calming breaths.

"Ash what the hell is this girl talking about?" said James glaring coolly at Stella.

"The girl has visions, very accurate visions" said Ash.

"Wait who's here?" said Poppy.

"Kendra" said Ash, "little red headed, vile Kendra."

James looked slightly surprised, "really."

"Believe it cousin."

"What are we going to do?" asked James.

"Kill her, I swear James I will. She's going to" he swallowed, "kill Mary-Lynnette if I don't get her first."

"Fine we can take her" said James coldly.

"Yeah, well I want a part in this fun" said Lauren.

"What are you?" asked Poppy curiously.

"A lion" said Lauren proudly.

"Nice" said Poppy.

"Well I'm in too" said Stella firmly.

"Greeeeeat" said Ash dragging out the word sarcastically, "we're gonna get Kendra, this should be easy fun."

"Yeah sure cousin" said James sarcastically back.

We all turned to see the door open, "I think we should get going, there's a lot of commotion going on outside" said Tyler.

"Yeah okay" said Lauren and walked out of the room.

We all walked out to see students and parents crowded everywhere, there were numerous amounts of police and police cars all around. We walked around to where we knew the incident happened and found an ambulance with paramedics covering the bodies with black bags.

"There really isn't any point waiting around here James, she's probably far gone" said Ash.

"You're right let's go back to your place and figure this out then."

"Mary-Lynnette" Ash said, "you coming over?"

"Yeah, no problem" I turned to look at my friends, "are you guys coming?"

"Can't" said Stella, "I should go home otherwise my parents will be worried."

"Same and actually I think it might be a good idea if I told Taylor" said Lauren.

I looked at the guys, "hey, we won't really be any help so..." said Tyler.

"Yeah, okay I'll call you guys tomorrow, kay?"

"Yeah okay" said Stella, "later and Mare?"

"Yeah?"

"Be careful, promise me you'll be very, very careful."

I took in her face and saw how dead serious she was being, "don't worry I'll be fine" and I gave her a small reassuring smile.

"Okay, bye Mare" she said then walked away.

"Ash, I'll go in my car and I'll meet you there" I said looking at him.

"Or I'll just go with you and James and Poppy can take the other car" he replied.

"Fine with me."

We were in the Redfern's living room, when Kestrel walked in; her sunglasses on her blonde head and a million shopping bags in hand. Seriously it looked like she just bought everything in our very little Briar Creek mall.

"Okay you should have seen the sales they were having today, amazingly crazy."

"Kestrel why don't you put the bags down and come take a seat" said Rowan sitting on the black leather recliner.

"Why? What's the deal?" she said dropping her bags on the floor and sitting on the one seat couch letting her legs hangover one of the armrest.

I drew further away from Ash as we sat on the loveseat.

_Mary-Lynnette I'm sorry about this it's my fault you're in danger._

I sighed I didn't really know what to say, Ash did have a dark and nasty past, I knew that and I had accepted that over all that time we spent away from each other. But it disappointed me still knowing the person he used to be.

"Hello what happened? Anybody wanna tell me or what?" said Kestrel impatiently waving her hands in front of us.

I looked over to James who I thought at first would have told Kestrel the story but he was on the floor by the fireplace with Poppy whispering. So I nudged Ash, "maybe you should explain, it is your story."

He looked down at me with regretful eyes, "yeah okay."

"Well first off Kendra's in town" said Ash.

"Kendra?" said Kestrel.

"Yeah" he replied, "you met her once before you came to Briar Creek."

"Oh, okay continue then."

"Well I don't know if you knew she had a twin or not, but she did and they had an exceptionally close bond. His name was Keith and well he was pretty annoying and kept getting in my way every time I uh, fed off humans-" he stopped mid-sentence as I got up and sat on the floor by the end of the couch and stared into the burning red fire of the fireplace.

He sighed and I could feel the anguish he was feeling but nevertheless he continued with his story. "He had a human soulmate which I thought was pretty funny back then and well I thought the soulmate crap was nonsense. So one day when he really pissed me off I drained his soulmate dry" he bowed his head in shame and I pulled my legs up to my chest wishing that Ash hadn't been such a heartless being.

"Keith was unbelievably pissed and shattered and I guess my laughing and mockery didn't help the situation. The way he looked as if he died and the look of death in his eyes amused me. He then began to fight me, and all the more this amused me so I toyed around with him until finally I killed him. Kendra came a couple of seconds after I was through with him; I guessed they had a mental connection."

"Ash I cannot believe you did that" said Kestrel with shocked eyes and a gawking mouth. "What did Kendra _do?_"

"The first thing she did was give a glass shattering scream and then she came at me numerous times determined to kill me. I really didn't care about anyone I mean she was a fun friend to hang out with but there were tons of fun people in my life then. Furthermore she was no match for me, she was strong but I mean I was still stronger. So after I began to get tired of the little game she was playing I hit her in a couple of vital places that would leave her paralyzed for a while but not dead. I left then and haven't seen her since, although she appears to be back" he said finishing.

"Yeah and she's no joke" said James, "I met her a while after the incident with Ash and she was strong I can tell you that, probably as strong as Ash and I are."

Ash burst out laughing and I cut my eyes at him was he seriously laughing?

"You think you're as strong as me Jamie boy?" said Ash between laughs.

James rolled his eyes ignoring Ash while he said, "Anyways the point now is that Kendra is out to hurt Ash the way Ash hurt her, and that's by taking Mary-Lynnette's life."

That shut Ash up as I felt his gaze on me and I knew how bad he wanted to hold me, keep me safe in his arms. I have to admit I wanted to be there in his embrace as much as he wanted me there but I just couldn't right now I mean how could he have done that? Just the thought of somebody taking away Ash's life enraged me; however Ash did take away someone's soulmate. Then the next thing that came to mind was someone killing Mark, and once again Ash took Kendra's brother's life.

"But obviously that's not gonna happen 'cause we're gonna keep Mare safe and sound" said Kestrel grinning at me.

I tried smiling at her but now the thought off the little fox killing me was making my flesh crawl. I was sorry for her but I didn't want to die and Ash had changed, if only she knew.

"Jamie and I checked the area and there's no trace of anybody, although we weren't looking for foxes so..." said Poppy leaving her sentence open ended.

"So she's probably out there" sighed Rowan.

"And apparently Kendra already made her first little visit to Mary-Lynnette earlier today" said Ash.

"What?" said Rowan shocked.

"Yeah I know" said Ash.

"So what do you plan on doing Ash?" asked Kestrel.

"Kill her" said Ash simply which made me flinch slightly.

"How do you plan on finding her?" Asked Rowan this time.

"She'll come to us I guarantee you that, she's not quite a very patient person" Ash said as a matter of fact.

"We'll if all we have to do now is wait, I'll be making my way out" said Kestrel getting up, "I have places to go and people to see."

Soon enough Rowan left the room followed by James and Poppy.

"Ash" said Poppy on the way out. He looked up at her as he was still seated on the couch.

"People change as you did, just remember we can only change the future not the past. Every day you get another chance to change your life" said Poppy caringly.

"Yeah" was all he said and they left the room.

I sat silently still looking at the fire from the floor the sparks jumping around. Until I finally rose and sat halfway on the loveseat next to Ash. He looked at me for a few seconds then turned his head ashamed to face me.

"I'm so sorry Mare, I didn't know this would happen if I could change this I would and I-"

"Ash" I said interrupting his apology and taking his chin in my hand forcing him to look at me, "yes the past can hurt but the way I see it is you can either run from it or learn from it."

He closed his eyes and I moved to snuggle up with him, I felt his arm come around me and he kissed the top of my head. "You're my angel, y'know I don't know how you can bare to be with me" he said softly and sorrowfully.

I tilted my head to look up at him, "I'm your soulmate and I love you Ash, never forget that." I think it was the first time I actually told him verbally that I loved him since he came back and I could feel the love radiating off him.

"It would be impossible to forget. I love you Mary-Lynnette" and at first he kissed me softly, until the kiss became more intense with his need to be with me and his fear of losing me.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: first off sorry it took me kind of long to get this out but december is such a busy month for me like no lie. There's my cousin's birthday, my mom's birthday, my dad's birthday, christmas, new year's eve and not to mention school, friends and my life.

Anywho this chapter isn't all that long but still please comment and give me reviews it means so much to me : )

Oh and merry christmas even though it has passed and have a happy new year : )

oh and all the best for all the other things some of you may celebrate like hanukkah or what not sorry i'm not really sure about the other celebrations '-.- i know i'm pathetic.

i hope to get the next chapter out soon : )

COMMENT AND REVIEW : )


	11. Chapter 12 : Screams

Hey guys, i'll just babble my non-sense down there...

Ash and Mary-Lynnette

Chapter 11: Ash, Ash, Ash

I was in a beautiful strapless royal blue gown that had a million crystals sewed on in a gorgeous sequence, it was fitted up to my waist where it then flowed loosely down to the marble floor I stood on. My hair was pulled up with a few pieces of my hair hanging delicately around my face. I looked out of the palace I stood in, to the pure white sandy beach and the never ending ocean. I stepped outside only to see a stunning blonde boy waiting on the white beach in a sleek black suite with his hands in his pants pocket. He turned around and waved for me to join him, my breath was taken away by his miraculous clean cut features and beauty. I was just about to join him when a stunning red headed girl in a deep green, body hugging, gown skipped gracefully past me to the blonde boy. He lovingly pulled her into an embrace only meant for lovers and my heart shattered. The next thing I knew was a pair of strong arms came around me from behind and I turned only to be stunned to see Gaby there. The sky suddenly became a deep blackish purple and the soft waves became fierce and angry smashing against the rocks that stood strong. I watched as the blonde boy and the red headed girl frolicked in the sand as if it was still the beautiful day, and I swear a part of me died when I saw the boy go down on one knee and pull out a little black velvet box. "NOOO!" I screeched but I heard nothing, I tried again screaming but there was...nothing, everything was black?

My eyes flew open and I was staring into the most mesmerizing, astonishing eyes I have ever seen. I let out another scream except this time it was loud and clear and I realized Ash's hand had came up to my mouth instantly as he was taken back with my scream in the dead silence of the night.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" he whispered angrily annoyed.

I wanted to ask what the hell he was doing here sitting on the edge of my bed, but his hand held firmly on my mouth made it impossible to talk. So I widened my eyes and looked down at his hand and then brought my hands up to get him to realize he needed to take his hands off me.

"Oh sorry" he murmured, moving his hand away from my mouth, however not off me, as it moved to stroke my hair.

"Ash" I said then realized I sounded like a frog so I cleared my throat and continued, "what are you doing here?" I glanced at the clock that read 3:17 am. seriously what the hell was he doing in my room at 3 in the morning?

"I uh... just came to see you?" he stammered ending his sentence in a sort of question.

I feel like crap, well that makes sense I've only been sleeping for about... two and a half hours.

"Couldn't you have waited till a sane time to see me?" I said only half serious, it was nice to see Ash I had to admit, no matter what time of the day.

"Sorry I just really needed to see you like...really needed to see you; it's so hard being away from you when we just got back together."

I sighed, "I know I missed you so much, it was crazy" I brought my hand up to his check loving the feel of him.

"I don't know how I managed to be away from you for so long."

I wanted to tell him how I regretted sending him away from me, because when I think about it, I wished every day since he left that I wasn't so stupid to send him away. But that would be selfish of me, because it was for the best. He had made his amends and changed for the best.

"It was for the best and we're together now" I said with a loving smile and taking his hand to intertwine our fingers.

"Were you having a bad dream love?" he asked curiously.

I didn't really want to tell him everything about it, I mean wasn't it a little creepy? And oh my God especially the Gaby part, I can't believe it. "Kind of, I mean there were good elements."

"Like what?"

"You were there" I said forcing a grin on my face. It was great that he was there, until the red head appeared and he proposed to her. When I realized he was grinning cheekily at me, I immediately felt the rush of blood flow to my face and I knew for certain I was crimson red. I cannot believe I just confessed to Ash that I dream about him. I turned my head on the pillow facing away from him letting my hand slip away from his face.

I could feel his icy breath near my ear and it made me shiver in pleasure.

"Don't be ashamed love, I see you in my every dream and in every blink of my eye" he whispered seductively to me.

I looked at him from the corner of my eyes then turned my head to face his dazzling face again. "I love you."

"I love you too" and before I could even blink his lips were on mine.

I pulled him closer as he kissed me and before I realized it he was literally on top off me holding his weight carefully. I knew the blanket separating us was irritating him very much, but I never got to talk to him about how I wasn't ready to completely give myself to him yet. I knew obviously nothing major would happen here but still. "Ash" I breathed breathlessly but before I had a chance to tell him what I wanted to he pulled away and disappeared. I blinked several times then sat up in my bed completely and utterly confused. What the hell just happened? Where did he go? "Ash?" I whispered, "where are you?" Oh God I felt like an idiot calling out into the air of a room where clearly I was the only one here.

The door suddenly opened and I let out a yelp of surprise.

"Mary-Lynnette?" came my Dad's worried but mostly tired voice.

"Uh, yeah Dad it's me" I said, shit did he hear Ash and I, damn it.

He turned on the lights, shit that hurt and I squinted my eyes at him, "Dad what?"

"Are you okay?" he asked more concerned but visibly relieved to see I was fine.

"Yeah of course, why?" I asked; it's 3 in the morning?

"Well Claudine and I heard you scream, and she thought it would be a good idea for me to check on you."

"Oh yeah sorry it was because..." why did I even scream when I woke up? My mind was still jumbled up from Ash's kiss. Oh yeah that's right 'cause Ash was staring straight at me the moment my eye's flew open from that definitely messed up dream. "I uh, I dunno, I like woke up from a nightmare."

My Dad considered this for a moment and was too sleepy to go farther in the subject therefore he left it at that. He came and kissed me on my forehead. "Good night Mare."

"Night Dad" and he left flicking the light switch off.

I let out a deep breath; I didn't realize how nervous I was. I can't even begin to imagine the scene there would have been if Dad caught Ash here with me, on top me to top that off.

My window swung open and just before I was about to let out another scream I comprehended that it was Ash.

I heard Ash's quiet chuckle and I knew he saw the look of panic on my face.

"Nice use of telepathy" I said sarcastically.

"Aha, I know but it was just too funny watching you" he said chuckling again at the thought.

"Okay so not funny, I can't believe it, what if he saw you? I would have died" I said being melodramatic.

He came and sat at the edge of my bed again, "he would never catch us, I'm too good for that" he said cockily.

I lightly brought my hand up across his check in a playful slap, "I'm sure you are."

He then brushed his lips against mine, "I think I should leave you now to rest, you look really tired love."

Oh I just love hearing him call me _love_; I feel like I'm on cloud nine. "No, no I'm fine I'm not even tired anymore."

"That's what you say now, but I'm not dealing with you in the morning if you don't sleep" he said only half teasingly, his thumb stroking under my eyes.

I snorted then yawned, "I guess you're right. Can we spend the whole day together tomorrow?"

He kissed the top of my head, "we can do whatever you want."

"Good, 'kay night Ash. I'll see you tomorrow, or uh, later today I guess."

He laughed, "It's a date then. Good night my love" and after he gave me a quick good night kiss he left.

As soon as he left I pressed my face in my pillow and laughed. Okay I swear I was the luckiest girl in the world, could I have a better soulmate? I think not. I was so happy I kicked my legs in my bed giddily like those stupid girls on TV. How am I going to sleep now? I sighed, and closed my eyes picturing Ash until sleep finally overtook me.

"Mary-Lynnette" said someone shaking me; I was way too tired to deal with anyone who was attempting to wake me up.

Thus I just groaned and turned in my bed.

"Mary-Lynnette, get up. Come on" oh it was Mark.

"Go away."

"Get up, Mare!" he yelled annoyed.

I sat up and stared coldly at him and I watched as he took a step back. "What. Do. You. Want?" I enunciated each word.

I wanted to laugh oh God Mark was clearly regretting waking me up.

"I uh, I wanted you to uh, drive me to the Redfern's place" he stammered nervously.

I looked at the clock 8:39am and then groaned why did he have to wake me up so damn early? "Why can't you walk?" I asked obviously even more pissed then before.

"Because Claude said she didn't want me to walk there alone" he whined, "I don't know why 'cause I walk there all the time."

I sighed, "yeah but you walk there with me, she's just trying to be a good parent."

"So are you gonna drive me? I mean you'll see Ash too" he said hopefully.

He was right I would be able to see Ash and that would be great, but why? I want to sleep. I groaned again.

"Please Mare, please" Mark pleaded with me.

"Fine" I grumbled, "I'll be down soon."

"Thanks Mare, oh and fix your hair" he ran downstairs, to do what? I really don't know and don't care.

I groggily got up and went to the bathroom to get ready and that's when my mood got even worse. I looked at my hair and died when I saw how bad my bed head was, no wonder Mark was scared. So I brushed my teeth put on my clothes, a pair of gray track pants, a white tank top and a baby pink zip up sweater with a hood. When I was practically all ready I went to work on my bed head running my comb through it multiple times and getting more agitated every time the comb got stuck in the tangle of hair. No wonder Ash was stroking my hair. Urgh.

When I finally got downstairs I didn't even feel like eating anything, I'd just get something at Ash's place. "Mark come on, let's go!" I yelled slipping on my black converses.

"Coming" and he made his way to the car with me.

When we finally got to the Redfern's place, Mark excitedly jumped out of the car and ran up the porch to go find Jade. I stayed in the car my head on the steering wheel and yawned. Okay so I was even more tired than I thought. But I had to go in, I was pretty hungry too.

I made my way inside the house and into the kitchen to find Rowan there. "Hey Ro" I said rubbing my eyes.

"Oh hi there Mary-Lynnette what are you doing here so early in the morning? You look really tired."

"I know I really should be asleep but Mark wanted me to bring him over, so... yeah."

"Oh well then, are you hungry? There's a bunch of food like everywhere, help yourself." She said kindly, I really liked the oldest Redfern sister she was so laid back and chilled.

"Thanks I'm starved" I said opening the fridge, "Is Ash awake?"

She laughed, "No he doesn't get up till noon, something you two have in common."

I sighed taking out a can of coke and warming up some left over pizza. Great Ash isn't even awake yet, I should be sleeping too, but no. Mark had to come over to see he's pretty little girlfriend so damn early in the morning, I mentally babbled to myself annoyed.

I took a seat with Rowan at the dining table and ate my pizza.

"So what's the plan for you guys today?" she asked glancing up from the papers she was reading.

"I don't really know, we were supposed to spend the day together" I said shrugging and taking another bite of my pizza.

"Well feel free to wake Ash up whenever you want."

I grinned, "Yeah I will but not yet he must be tired" the house was pretty hot so I took off my sweater leaving me in the tank top and gray track pants.

"Suit yourself oh and a couple of people are coming over to see Ash later on today."

"Oh okay, do you want me to tell him?"

"No it might be best if it was a surprise."

"Alright"

I spent the next couple of hours taking to Rowan and watching TV with Poppy and James.

"Hey Mare" said Poppy cheerfully.

"Good Morning" came James's voice.

"Hey guys, what's up?" I said sitting down.

"Nothing really, we're just watching One Tree Hill" said Poppy.

"Well Poppy's watching One Tree Hill" said James waving his book.

I laughed, "I love One Tree Hill, best show of my life."

"I know! I told you Jamie I wasn't the only one who liked it."

James snorted, "anyways..." and he continued reading his book.

Poppy and I were engrossed in the show for the next hour, watching Lucas, Peyton, Brook, Halley, and Nathan go through life.

It was around twelve o'clock that I was getting restless and bored that I decided it was time to wake Ash up.

Therefore I made my way up the stairs and passed the rooms hearing Mark and Jade laughing and calling out, "No Tiggy come back" followed by another set of giggles. I passed Kestrels room and then finally to the guest room that Ash was most likely staying in, due to the fact that it was the biggest guest room. I slowly opened the door making sure I didn't make too much noise except the slight crack of the door and walked in the dark room.

Without much doubt I saw Ash sleeping on the enormous bed so I walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. He was shirtless and I could see how damn fine his body was, his body was so strong and muscular and... And hot. I didn't want to wake him up but it would be so weird if he caught me just staring at him if he did wake up. Although that is what he did to _me_ last night.

Nevertheless I reluctantly I tried to wake him up, "Ash" I said gently shaking him. Oh my God he was so hot.

He didn't even say anything all he did was shift a little in his position. "Ash" I said a little louder, "get up."

He mumbled something then said, "Go away, I'm sleeping" and turned completely away from me.

"Ash" I said leaning over to him on the bed so that I was on the bed too. But he said nothing, so on my knees and hands I bounced a little making the bed shake. "Ash."

"Mare?" he groaned slightly confused.

"Yeah, Good morning sleepy."

"What are you doing here so early?" he said turning so that he was on his back looking at me through squinted eyes.

"I had to drop Mark over, and FYI I was here since nine in the morning. Mark woke me up around eight-thirty. So get up sleepy head."

"It's so early" he whined.

"I know but I still woke up and now _you_ have to. Unless... you want me to leave" I said teasingly, pretending to make my way off the bed. But I didn't get very far as he with his vampire speed pulled me onto the bed and into a very intimate embrace that made me giggle happily.

"You're not going anywhere" he said seductively kissing my neck.

It felt good to have my bare skin (since I was in my tank top) against his naked top.

I turned so I was able to kiss him full on the mouth and squirmed under the covers to realize he was only in his boxers as our legs intertwined. Our kiss intensified as his icy tongue traced my bottom lip willing me to open my mouth which I did, my arms went around his neck tangling my hands in his beautiful blonde hair and pulling him closer to me. He pressed his hips against mine and began grinding intimately against me and my breath became ragged as he did so.

"Ash" I breathed, and he took that as if I needed time to breathe, which I actually did and I was breathing heavily at that. He began kissing my neck, to the hollow base of my throat, to my chest and that's when he started taking off my tank top and he made it all the way up my stomach until I reluctantly I had to stop him. Thus I pushed my hands against his chest. "Ash stop" I was surprised at how strong my voice was and he did stop.

He looked at me and blinked once with a confused expression on his face.

I sighed my hands were still on his chest, "Ash I'm really sorry but I'm... I'm just uh, not ready."

He closed his eyes then smiled a sad, sweet smile at me, "there's nothing you should be sorry about, its fine. I'm the one who should be sorry I didn't realize love and I am sorry. I was just so caught up in your beauty" he said brushing some of my hair from my face.

"Thanks" I whispered blushing. Then again was he sure he was fine with it? Would he ever go somewhere else to satisfy his wants? Has he already gone to _someone_ else? I began to nervously bite my lip. He wouldn't do that to me. Would he? No, no he wouldn't. But he's been away for so long how do I know exactly what he's been doing, yeah of course making amends, although was he doing anything else?

"Mare" said Ash studying my face, "what's wrong? Tell me."

"It's nothing" I lied.

"Nothing" he snorted obviously not fooled. "You really think I'm that stupid? I mean everyone knows you're much more smarter than me but I'm not a complete moron, y'know."

"I know" I said wanting to leave it at that. "Anyways" I said trying to change the subject, "what's the plan for today?"

He rolled his eyes, "you do know you're not getting away that easy. What was bugging you? Tell me Mare, please."

"It doesn't matter" I said stubbornly "Just drop it."

He untangled himself from me and turned so he was on his side, facing away from me. "Shows the trust levels, doesn't it?" he said irritated.

"You can't be seriously" I said still on my side facing his back, and then laid flat on my back throwing my arm out so my fingertips reached the end of the bed. I looked at the white ceiling and the beautiful chandelier that hung from it. I took my outstretched hand and with my thumb and index finger pinched the bridge of my nose. What am I going to say, I was just worried you were fooling around with other girls when you were gone. Yeah right, that'll show trust.

I exhaled noisily, I was looking at the ceiling, no way in hell was I going to say this straight to his face, "Ash, I was just worried that uh... that you a... that if I didn't give you er, what you wanted, you would um, well uh, go somewhere else, to _someone_ else." I stammered uncomfortably and embarrassed.

It was quiet for a while and I began to wonder what he was doing, so I turned my head slightly towards him. "What?" I asked a little bit defensively as he stared down at me with a serious, cheerless stare, he was crossed legged, sitting upright. That was what was bugging me and he just had to know, so I told him.

"Is that what you think about me? Is that how you see me? That I'm so inconsiderate and insensitive and uncaring and _unloving_ that I would go around fucking other girls because you wouldn't _do_ me?" he said clearly hurt and his eyes were dark and cold.

I cringed away from him and his mean gaze. No, no, no, no, when you put it like that of course not. I can't believe that's what he thought; I was absolutely shocked at his response I mean I guess that is what I thought however it was not even close to being that harsh and severe. Did he have to put it like that?

"Ash of course not, you must know I would never see you like that. I'm sorry if that's how you took it but I didn't mean it that way at all I was just er, worried I guess. You must know I would never think of you like that." I said hoping he would understand.

"No I don't know" he said bitterly, "sorry."

Before I had a chance to explain to him again he was already out of bed slipping on a pair of dark blue jeans and a red t-shirt. I kicked off the covers and jumped out of bed following him close as he strode down the hall.

"Ash please listen to me, you don't understand" I said.

"I think I understand plenty" he said walking down the stairs.

"Ash" I said as we walked into the kitchen, "you're being stupid, please you're acting like a child" I said annoyed. He was acting like a child, come on are you serious? You can't sort this out properly and maturely?

He turned on his heel facing me, his arms crossed over his chest, "I'm sure I am, coming from Miss. Judgemental."

"Oh please" I put my hands on my hips, rolled my eyes and glared at him, "shut up, this is why are trust level is so damn low, go figure."

"I'm sure-" Ash began to speak but was cut off by guy from behind him.

"Ash" said the voice cheerfully but smugly all the same, "I don't think I've ever seen a girl talk to you like that, this must be the beautiful Mary-Lynnette."

I craned my neck around Ash to see the guy who was talking about us. The boy was good-looking he had clean features that were strongly chiselled but almost delicate. He wasn't very tall with black hair and dark eyes.

I watched as Ash turned carefully around, "what the hell are you doing here Johny boy?" said Ash mischievously with a grin plastered across his face.

I watched as the boy became irritated and annoyed, Ash tended to do that to people, "short term memory Ash?"

"No, no my memory's absolutely, perfectly fine."

"Well then the next time I hear you refer to me, I better as hell hear you call me Quinn."

"Oh of course Johny boy" said Ash acting clueless.

The boy, Quinn, became cross and I saw a pretty girl with black hair and green eyes come and put her hand on his shoulder, "let it go" she said, then smiled at Ash and I, "hi."

"Hey Rashel, how've you been?" asked Ash.

"Good, now aren't you going to introduce us to your soulmate? She is your soulmate right?" said Rashel looking at me.

"I hope so" he grumbled.

"Yeah well I hope not, it would be very unfortunate to be tied to you" I said sarcastically.

He glared at me and I returned his gaze, we then heard Rashel and Quinn explode into a series of laughter and giggles.

"Aren't you guys the perfect match" said Quinn when they finally gained control of themselves again.

Ash scowled, "you'll bet."

Rashel walked a little forward her hand extended towards me, "Hi, I'm Rashel, Rashel Jordan. I guess I'll start the introductions since Ash obviously isn't."

I smiled grasping her hand, "Mary-Lynnette Carter."

Then I looked over to Quinn, "I'm Quinn and let's just leave it at that, okay?"

"Fine with me" I said.

"What are you guys even doing here?" asked Ash.

Quinn took a seat at the dining table followed by Ash, as Rashel and I stood leaning against the island.

"Thierry sent us, wanted to tell you that you can't stay here forever, and that he'll need you later, actually soon and you might have to cut your vacation short" said Quinn nonchalantly.

I sighed my right hand turning into a fist that hung by my side. Ash is leaving again, I can't believe it.

I'm guessing Rashel picked up on my tension and added, "of course Mary-Lynnette is welcomed to come and stay at the house too."

I smiled at her. Great I'm just going to leave Briar Creek and run off with Ash, how could I do that? I have school and like my Dad would never allow that.

"So why'd you have to come all the way down here? You do know there something called a phone" said Ash.

"Yeah but Thierry thought we could use a little vacation too" said Quinn.

"Yeah or you came to ruin mine" replied Ash.

"Anyways we realized this isn't the greatest place to take our vacation" said Quinn looking outside the glass sliding door that led to the huge garden to the forest.

He was absolutely right there's practically nothing to do here in Briar Creek.

"Sucks for you" said Ash happily.

"But we're gonna make the best of it, we'll find something to do" said Rashel trying to be optimistic.

"Whatever, anyways I'm going out for some fresh air" said Ash getting up and walking to the front doors.

"Ash wait" I said, "can we please talk?"

"No" he said slipping on his shoes and walking back to the kitchen, going out through the glass sliding doors and into the backyard.

I quickly shoved my feet in my converses and followed him out; I could feel Rashel and Quinn's eyes watching us intently as we went outside.

"Ash why are you being so stubborn?" I asked running up to him and following him by his side, he was walking so fast it was irritating.

And then he ran and I started to run however I soon realized it was stupid 'cause I would never be able to catch up to him. I was so exasperated I plopped down on the grass, cross legged and arms crossed over my chest.

"URGH!" I yelled, "Ash come back you thick headed idiot!"

But he didn't and he disappeared into the forest and out of frustration I lay on the grass and realized I was pretty cold since I didn't put my sweater on. As I lay on the grass thinking about how to make things right with Ash, I realized what to do since he wouldn't listen to me outright, I would just use my mind. So I closed my eyes and began to reach out to him.

_Ash?_I called out mentally. _Just listen, the reason why that bugged me was because I... I was scared okay. I mean yeah I know we're soulmates but-but come on look at the difference between us. Could you possible actually want to be with me? When there are so many other choices out there that are... are better._I said miserably.

I waited for a response my eye's still closed but he never answered. So I propped myself up on my elbows and opened my eyes, taken back to see Ash here with me. He was looking at me sorrowfully.

"I don't understand," he spoke out loud, "why can't you get it through your head that, I. Love. You. And only _you_. How could I want to be with you when there are so many choices? Have you completely lost your mind?" he said looking at me angrily. "How could _you_want to be with _me_after all _I_have done?" he asked.

But he didn't even let me answer he just continued, "And _choices?_ Do you know when I look at other girls I barely see them? They're nothing to me, but then when I see you..." he looked mesmerized, "it's indescribable."

We were silent and I could feel the tears in my eyes and the moment I blinked, they over flowed down my checks.

He stared at me scared for a few seconds, "No, Mare please don't do that. Don't cry" said Ash worriedly.

I laughed tears still flowing down, he sounded like those boys on TV who weren't scared of anything except some girls tears. "I'm crying 'cause I'm happy" I said brushing the tears away from my face, sitting up with my knees against my chest.

"Well then, that's a, good."

"So Ash are we okay then?" I asked, silently wishing he would say yes.

Before I even blinked I was on my back pinned to the ground by Ash, his hands on my shoulders. I blinked once at him in surprise, and he chuckled.

"You do know" he started whispering thoughtfully, "that no matter what happens between us, we'll always be not _okay_, but we'll be _perfect_."

I smiled up at him watching the sun catch his beautiful ash blonde hair and as the sun danced around in the stunning colours it made, I whispered, "I'm glad."

He then bent his head down and gently kissed me, before pulling away, "I thought we had a date today?"

"That's right" I said brightly, tapping his nose with my index finger, "what should we do?"

"Ash! Mary-Lynnette!" we heard our names being called in the distance and I propped myself on one elbow and turned my neck to see who it was. Ash looked up then bent his head down and sighed tracing a pattern on my stretched neck with his fingers. It was Poppy jumping up and down, her red curls jumping madly with her.

"What does she want?" I asked Ash curiously turning to look at him.

"I don't know" he breathed.

"Well" I said pushing him off me so I could get up, "let's go see."

He rolled on his back and threw his arm over his eyes, "she's so annoying" he grumbled.

"Ash don't be so bad, she's nice, I like her." I thought for a moment then bent down beside him, "I'll race you" I whispered then began to run laughing.

I barely got anywhere before Ash was in front of me grinning running backwards.

"You little cheater" I said playfully.

"Hey it was your game, and I don't remember any rules being said."

I blinked and he was gone and then I screeched, "Oh my God Ash" giggling as he picked me up wedding style and began running.

I wrapped my arms around his neck laughing at the fun we were having, it was astonishing at how fast he was running and instead of going straight to the house he detoured into the forest at an unearthly speed it was remarkable. I felt like I was flying and I opened my mind putting up no boundaries or walls, willing him to do the same. When he did we were lost in each other.

_Having fun?_ He asked.

_It's amazing Ash, no lie._ I said closing my eyes and feeling the breeze against my skin. I threw my head back and thought dreamily how if I could stay in his arms forever, and I leaned against his strong chest.

"You could, I would have no problems with that" he said cheekily, returning back to speaking aloud.

I laughed then smacking his chest lightly, "shut up" I said light heartedly.

I looked up at him and saw he was playing hurt, "I feel so offended. You-you want me to-to... shut up. I'm appalled."

I giggled then decided it would be fun to play along too, "Oh honey", I said in a concerned and apologetic southern-bell voice. "I'm so sorry, how rude of me", I said and brought my hand up to my chest dramatically. "However will I make it up to you my dear?"

He looked thoughtful and then with a gleam in his eye said "Ah m'lady, how about you accompany me at a night out in town?"

I considered this for a moment, "that sounds splendid; it would be my honour to join you."

He kissed the top of my head, "perfect."

When we arrived back at the house, our hair was windblown and we were laughing. We stepped inside through the sliding glass doors and stopped like two children up to mischief in front on Poppy who had one hand on her hip like a mother.

She cleared her throat, "what the hell? You guys just left when I was calling you! Don't you think that's just a bit rude?"

Rashel who was sitting at one of the high stools laughed, "at least they're not fighting anymore, I think?"

"No, no we're not" I said with a grin, "and Poppy we're sorry but we're here now."

"Although we still don't care what you have to say" said Ash casually and I elbowed him in the ribs.

"Owww" he replied scowling.

"Ash is lying, we do care" I said.

"Well anyways I was thinking we should all go into town, like a triple date, why do you guys say?" she asked.

_We were planning on going anyways_ I said mentally to Ash.

_Yeah but it was suppose to be just the two of us,_ he replied with a frown.

_Well... what do you wanna do then?_

He sighed, _it's up to you Mare._

_We should just go; we'll have time alone later._

_Fine_

"Yeah, yeah whatever we're in" said Ash.

"Yay! Okay good, be ready for around 7:30" said Poppy cheerfully.

"So Poppy what'd they say?" asked James coming down the stairs.

"They said yeah they're in" she said gleefully, skipping over to him.

_She's really perky_ I told Ash.

_Tell me about, I had to ride in the same car as them remember?_

I laughed, _I remember._

I heard my cell ringing and I walked over to the couch to get it from my bag, Ash followed me and sat on the couch.

"Oh it's Lauren" I said kind of to myself and Ash.

"Hey Lauren" I said pressing talk.

"Hey finally, answer your phone man, do you know how many times I've called you?"

"Oh sorry I was a, busy."

"Whatever, anyways we're gonna go out tonight, I mean you guys didn't hear anything else about that Kendra girl right?"

I forgot about that, how could I forget about that? "what no."

"Well then are you in? You coming tonight?" she asked.

"I would believe me, but I already made plans with Ash and a few of his friends" I said apologetically.

"Urgh, fine I can't believe you're ditching me, although that does mean I get Gaby all to myself" she said giddily.

"Gaby's going with you guys tonight?"

"Yeah" she laughed, "is that a problem? You have a soulmate you know."

"I'm not stupid, I know that, I just I dunno thought he wouldn't go out with you guys yet 'cause he's so new."

"Yeah uh, okay whatever. He is and he is so f-ing sexy" she said.

I laughed, "Whatever you say, I'll talk to you later then."

"Okay later, you have no idea what you're missing."

"I think I'll be fine."

"'Kay 'kay later" she said.

"Bye" I said then pressed end and threw my cell in my bag.

"What's up?" asked Ash as I took a seat beside him.

"Oh they're just going out" I said casually.

"Do you want to go?" he asked.

"No I have plans tonight" I said winking at him.

He laughed, "That's right, you have a hot date tonight."

I snorted, "I don't know about that."

He raised his eyebrows at me, "kidding" I said with a smile, "my date is totally hot" I said sarcastically.

"I know" he said conceitedly.

I drove back to my house to get ready an hour before we were supposed to go.

I took a shower and changed into a nice pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a black silk strapless corset kind of top which you had to lace up at the back, I thought it was really nice but casual enough too, a gift from Stella. I ran a brush through my hair and sprayed a little of Victoria's Secret Pure Seduction body spray after putting in my silver hoops and slipping on the silver and black bracelets. I put on a little bit of foundation and my Benefit Badgal mascara, MAC eyeliner then lastly my SEPHORA fresh gloss.

I was ready and went downstairs to get a can of Nestea before Ash picked me up. I was excited for tonight I mean it was going to be a good night I went to the closet and grabbed my nice black jacket and my black handbag.

"Oh Mare, you look so pretty tonight" said Claude coming down the stairs.

I shrugged, "thanks I'm going out with Ash tonight."

"I know, your Dad told me, I hope you have a good night" she said pleasantly.

"Thanks" I said and that's when we heard the door bell.

"'Kay bye Claude, I'll be home later" I said grabbing my handbag off the floor and slipping on my flats before opening the door.

My breath was taken away when I saw Ash at the door, he looked stunning. He was in black jeans and a dark blue dress shirt with a black blazer/vest. He looked so good, his clear visible jaw line, to his ever changing eyes and his lanky elegant catlike posture.

"Hey, you look amazing" he said looking at me from head to toe.

"Thanks, you look pretty good yourself."

He grinned, "Well shall we?" he asked extending his hand out towards me.

I placed my hand in his and he kissed it before we walked out into the dark cool night. He opened the passenger door to the sleek black car for me and then before I knew it he was already seated next to me in the driver's seat.

"Hey Mare" said Rashel sitting at the back with Quinn. She was wearing black leggings, a short black dress with a black belt around her waist. I was beginning to notice she wore a lot of black and then I smiled at Quinn who was wearing a black pants and red shirt.

"Hey" said Quinn.

"Hi" I replied to the both of them.

Then Ash gunned the engine and we we're flying, "where's Poppy and James" I asked looking out the window seeing everything as a blur.

"We told them to take the other car and meet us there" said Ash, "but truth be told they had to take the other car 'cause nobody wanted to listen to techno" he coughed, "Rashel" then coughed again.

"Hey" she protested, "I wasn't the only one."

"Whatever you say."

"Where are we going anyways?" I asked.

"You didn't tell her Ash?" asked Quinn.

"No he didn't, why where are we going?" I asked again, this time looking at Ash.

"It was Poppy's choice" said Ash taking a sharp turn making the tires screech, "But we're going out to dinner at a restaurant she choose and then well the second part is a surprise. She said to look nice."

"Oh well it can't be that bad then" I said.

"Knowing Poppy it will be bad" said Quinn sighing.

"Yeah I have to agree with the guys, I'm pretty anxious to see what she's going to make us do" said Rashel.

Ash blasted the music and we drove about half an hour before we were finally downtown and were at the restaurant.

It was a place called Golden Corral, and it did look pretty nice, so we parked and made our way inside. I was stunned to see how fancy it was, there were candles and red rose petals scattered at each table and the lights were dimmed romantically. The servers were formally dressed in suites and dresses and everything was just so picture perfect I was amazed.

"Good Evening, I'm Daniela, do you have a reservation?" asked a tall blonde girl.

"Yes, we're joining James and Poppy" said Quinn.

"Oh excellent, right this way" she said leading us to a secluded section of the restaurant where there were very few couples and the tables were set in two's. We were seated as couples at three tables of two's one after the other in a row. It was Ash and I, then Poppy and James, followed by Rashel and Quinn.

"Hey guys, what do you think? Isn't this place rocking?" asked Poppy clearly proud of her pick.

"Yeah it's really nice" I said as I took in her black jeans and silk sea green top that made her red hair look amazing and James in his beige pants and cool blue shirt looked really stunning too.

I slid off my jacket draping it around the back of my chair revealing the strapless corset and I saw Ash's eyes widen and his smile beamed at me as he mentally said, _you look amazingly dazzling, love._

I grinned, _thanks._

"Poppy I have to admit, I'm pretty shocked you picked this place, it's great" said Quinn.

"Thanks" she said, "I'm gonna take that as a compliment."

Our table was so nice and there was a basket of fresh bread on our table. Ash and I opened our very nice menus excited to see the food and as soon as I opened I realized I really wasn't going to be eating much of anything here. I glanced at the pages and caught dishes like muscles, shark fin soup, clam chowder, squid soup, and oyster deluxe.

"Ash" I said hesitant, kicking him lightly with my foot, "what are you getting?"

He looked at the menu in disgust, "water, how 'bout you?"

"Same" I laughed nibbling at the bread.

We looked over to the others who were still looking at the menus.

_Do you think they're going to order anything?_I asked Ash mentally.

He snorted, _no look at Quinn and Rashel, Rashel looks like she's gonna cough up a fur ball._

_A fur ball?_

_Oh I didn't tell you she's known as The Cat in the Night World, 'cause of her very talented skills._

_Oh well I guess that's pretty funny then but how about Poppy and James do you think they're going to order something?_

_Hold on_, he took the bread he was eating and threw it at his cousin.

"James" he said.

I snorted and then James gave Ash a deadly look as the bread hit him smack in the face making him eat bits of it. And then when James shifted his gaze towards me I swallowed the bread I was eating and quickly looked away.

"What?" he said through clenched teeth.

Ash smirked at him, "I think we're gonna leave."

"Yeah same here" said Rashel quickly.

I watched as Quinn and Rashel got up gracefully put on their jackets then walked out.

Ash got up put on his own jacket speedily then came around to help me with my jacket like a gentleman.

"Thanks you" I said blushing as his hand brushed the bare of my back.

We met Quinn and Rashel outside, and soon James and Poppy joined us.

"I spoke to soon in there Poppy" said Quinn.

"Yup, you never fail to disappoint us" added Ash.

Poppy was clearly disappointed too, and looked at Rashel and me for something good. Although I really didn't know what to say, Rashel and I both shrugged our shoulders, mouthing 'sorry.'

"Poppy that was pretty bad" said James but I'm sure whatever you planned next will be better.

We all looked at him in horror, whatever she planned next oh God.

"You're right Jamie, let's go follow our car guys."

So we did we trailed behind their car, laughing at what a joke the place was and Rashel and I complaining in the car.

"I'm really hungry" said Rashel.

"Yeah me too" I said looking at Ash.

"Well let's see where Poppy's taking us and then we should be able to find a decent place to eat" said Quinn.

Rashel and I both sighed, "fine"

When we arrived at the place I couldn't believe it, we were at Scooter's Roller Palace.

"What the hell is this?" asked Quinn eyeing the place suspiciously.

I laughed, "it's Scooter's Roller Palace, you know where you skate using those old fashion four-wheel skates on hardwood."

"Okay and what are we doing here?" asked Ash.

"No idea" I replied, really why would Poppy want to come here out of all places?

When we all met up inside we asked Poppy why she would ever want to come here.

"Poppy seriously why would you bring us here?" asked Quinn.

"To skate of course, I thought it would be fun, plus I've never been and I really wanted to go" she said gleefully, "it looks so fun."

"Yeah come on" I said tugging Ash's hand, "it's actually really fun let's go, I come here all the time with my friends."

"Really?" asked Ash surprised.

"Aha, yeah I know it seems cheesy but once again I say its fun."

We went over to the desk to get our roller-skates and Ash was having a heart attack.

"These are the ugliest things I've ever seen in my life" said Ash still sitting down at one of the booths looking down at his roller-skates I horror.

"Aww Ash come on are you saying I look ugly in mine then?" I said standing in front of him, light-heartedly giving him a sad puppy dog face.

"Uh, no comment" he said.

"Ash please, please, please, James, Poppy, Quinn, and Rashel are already on the floor. Nobody's even here that you know" I said exasperated.

Ash looked at me with pleading eyes, begging me not to make him wear them.

"Your being a drama queen" I said irritated.

He scowled at me and grumbled something unintelligent.

That's when I had an idea, I bent my head and began seductively nibbling at his ear and kissing his neck, "Do this for me and I'll make it up to you" I whispered.

He raised his eye brows then put the skates on and followed me to the roller-skating floor.

I laughed out of pure joy as Ash and I began skating hand in hand, we went in circles, catching up to Quinn and Rashel. It was just so funny watching him skate, it was something I never really expected to see – skating vampires.

"Hey Mare are you still hungry?" Rashel asked.

"Yeah actually I really am" I said, only realizing now how hungry I was.

"Good" she paused to pull Poppy's hand back before she flew past us on her skates.

"What? Oh my God this is so fun I can't believe it" said Poppy jumpily excited to be let go, to go around again and again.

"Well the guys are going to go get us some food, what do you want?" asked Rashel.

"Just get me a burger and fries with a root beer, kay?" she said to James.

"Yeah no problem" he said and waited for Ash and Quinn.

"What do you want Mare?" asked Ash.

"Same thing burger and fries, but can you get me a mixed red and blue slushy?" I asked.

"Yuup"

"Oh actually I want a slushy too" said Poppy and the jetted off making another round.

James laughed, "okay we'll be back" and the three of them left.

"So are you having fun?" I asked Rashel as we skated around.

"Yeah it's actually better than I thought."

I smiled at her "that's good."

"Yeah" she said thoughtfully, "you know" she said looking over at the guys in the line, "I'm actually really surprised at the change in Ash."

"Yeah I know a whole year and he's done so much."

"That's not exactly what I mean" she said, "I mean the change of when he's with _you_."

"Oh" I said, "what do you mean?"

"I don't think you understand how bad he was before he came here, I mean not bad as in evil" she said and we laughed, "but he was always so ill-tempered and miserable, it was like a rain cloud followed him everywhere" she said trying to lighten the mood. "But now when I see him with you, it's like his world has finally been put back in order, like his heart had been restored."

"It's true" said Poppy, appearing beside us.

"I'm happy I make a difference in his life..." I said, "although I guess it hurts to think about how much suffering he went through."

"It wasn't easy for you either, right?" asked Poppy.

"Definitely, Ash completes me and I know that sounds so cliché but you guys would understand because you have soulmates of your own."

"Yeah I couldn't imagine spending an entire year away from Jamie" said Poppy.

"Yeah same here" Rashel said in agreement.

"Well it was for the best" I said.

As we skated at the corner of my eye I caught sight of Lauren and Stella. Out of all the places they came here tonight, I can't believe it.

"Hey guys" I said to Poppy and Rashel, "give me a minute, some of my friends are here."

I skated off the floor and went over to the group, "Hey guys, out of all places I can't believe it."

"I'm sure, ditcher" said Tyler standing beside Austin.

"Oh shut up" said Lauren to Tyler.

"That is pretty funny" said Stella lacing up her skates, "I didn't expect to see you here."

"I didn't even know we were coming here it was a surprise" I said cheerily.

"Hey Mary-Lynnette"

I turned and saw Gaby his skates in hand, "oh hey Gaby."

"I thought you weren't coming?" he asked.

"Well I wasn't but it just so happened that I'm here with a bunch of other friends and we came to the same place."

"Well wasn't that a coincidence" he replied.

"'Kay we're hitting the floor" said Tyler followed by Stella and Austin.

"Same here, catch up to us, 'kay Gaby?" said Lauren.

"Yeah I'll be there in a soon" he said sitting down.

I had a clear view of the food place which meant Ash would be able to see me from there. Yeah but whatever I don't see a problem, why would I feel guilty about talking to a friend?

"So you're here with your boyfriend?" Gaby asked.

"Soulmate" I automatically corrected, "and a bunch of friends too."

I looked down as he tied his skates, "so are you any good at this?" he asked pointing at his skates.

"I would think so" I said grinning.

"Well then maybe you can give me a few pointers, 'cause I've never been on shoes with wheels."

I laughed, "maybe, here come on I think I can afford to go one round with you."

We stepped onto the rink and began skating, I looked for Rashel and Poppy then realized they must be with the guys already.

"Tyler" I said as I hit his head passing him.

"Hey" he yelled, and then he came after me, and I laughed.

"Okay, okay peace" I said holding my hand in the peace sign towards Tyler.

"Aha okay, now watch this" and I watched as Tyler skated around the rink and gave Austin a good whack on his head as he passed by, and then they started their games.

"You look really nice" said Gaby taking in my outfit.

I shifted uncomfortably, "Uh, thanks."

"Anywho I guess I'm gonna meet up with the others I'll see you around" I said skating a little away.

"Wait" he said grabbing my hand.

"Uh, yeah."

"Here I have something for you" he said reaching into his jean pockets still holding my hand.

He pulled out a necklace, with a tiny bow, like on Minnie's head from Mickey Mouse. It was black and shined because of the black rhinestones.

"Oh it's beautiful" I said fingering the bow, slipping my hand out of his.

"Thanks" he said taking it and going around behind me "may I?"

"Um, okay" I said lifting my hair so he could place it there.

"But why?" I asked as he skated in front of me.

"Because there's just something about you" he replied then skated away.

I met up with Ash and the others and took a seat in the booth.

"What were you doing?" asked Ash and I knew he saw me with Gaby.

"Oh just taking to some of my friends" I said and when he looked slightly pissed I added, "can you believe they came here tonight, Lauren and the others" I said pretending not to recognize his change in mood.

"What's that?" he asked disgusted touching the necklace.

"It's just a necklace Gaby gave me" I said defensively, he was getting so jealous like seriously calm down.

After we ate the night was still early and we were skating again and again and again. Ash was being so grumpy throughout the entire thing and I was getting tired of him being a downer.

"Ash" I said as we were skating, "come on what's wrong?"

"Nothing"

I took his hand and squeezed it, "what? You think I'm gonna believe that?"

He didn't say anything and I tried prying into his mind, and he looked at me disapprovingly, I smiled cheekily, "sorry."

"You trying to look into my mind to get info isn't always the case" he said.

"Then you shouldn't keep things from me."

"Like you didn't keep anything from me this morning?" he asked matter of fact.

"That was different."

"How?" he asked.

"I dunno but we're not talking about that" I said.

"Fine I'll tell you soon, just wait okay?"

I sighed, "fine, but promise me something?"

"Depends" he said.

"Try to enjoy the rest of the night, for me?"

He smiled, "I think I can do that."

"Good" I said then began skating faster and faster pulling him with me which got kind of hard so he took over going faster pulling me.

The night was actually pretty good after I talked to him, it was memorable that was for sure. From eating bread at Golden Corral to going to Scooter's Roller Palace where I roller-skated with vampires. Just the thought made me laugh; it was just so darn funny.

I was totally tired by the time Ash dropped me at home, "so what'd you think of the date?" he asked as we stood at my front door his hands around my waist.

I bent my back a little to get a clear view of his face, "It... it was interesting" I laughed, "but totally fun."

He smiled, "Good, even though the next time we go out I think it'll be a bit more romantic. Burgers and skates wouldn't exactly be my first choice."

"It was fine although I am looking forward to that day. Oh Ash are you going to tell me now?" I asked curiously.

He sighed, "You haven't forgotten."

"Nope"

"It's... well I was gonna give you this" he said unwinding his hands from my waist and taking out a long black velvet box, handing it to me, "but when I saw how much you liked that necklace that _guy_ gave you I didn't know if you would like my gift as much."

I slowly opened it and I was stunned, it was a beautiful silver bracelet with a single diamond heart dangling from it, it-it was absolutely gorgeous.

"Ash oh my God, it's-it's beautiful" I said closing the box sadly, "but I can't take this" and I pushed the box towards him.

"Why? You don't like it?" he asked hurt.

"Of course not! Are you crazy? It's extremely gorgeous but this would have cost way too much... the heart is a diamond isn't it?"

"Uh yeah. Cost too much? Don't be stupid if you actually like it, it's yours I bought it for you."

I didn't want to take it even though it was so, so nice, "Ash no it's too much" I protested.

"Well you took that" he said looking at the necklace.

"Yeah and this is metal and rhinestones that" I said pointing to the box, "is silver and diamonds."

"Stop being so stubborn" he said and before I realized what he was doing, he hand my hand and was inspecting the bracelet he put on. He was so fast I didn't even have time to stop him.

"Ash" I began, then stopped and looked at the diamond heart dangling off my wrist.

"I think it looks nice" he said still looking at it on my wrist.

"Yeah so do I."

"Then keep it, I bought it for you only."

"You shouldn't have" I said knowing I would never win this battle and the bracelet was mine to keep.

"Well I did, your worth so much more but I didn't think I would get away with buying you Ferrari or Lamborghini, or could I?."

"Hell no" I said shocked, "I'm telling you now don't."

He chuckled, "yeah I figured" he said slipping his arms around my waist again.

"Well" I said stepping a little closer, "I guess I'll see you tomorrow... or maybe in my room?" I raised my eyebrow mischievously.

He grinned, "I don't know."

I pouted my lips, "that sucks."

He laughed, "I didn't know you liked it" he said eyeing me.

"Yeah" I said stretching a little bit so my lips met his, "but it comes with benefits."

"Mmmhmm" he said kissing me.

_Knock, knock, and the porch lights turned on_, I jumped back away from Ash startled. I looked at the window and saw my dad standing there looking dangerously at Ash and I wanted to die, my cheeks burning bright red.

Ash brought his hand up to his head and gave a small wave, looking like a bad little boy.

"Shit" I said quietly, "I thought you were too good to get caught."

"Sorry I wasn't paying attention" he said glancing back at the window to see if my dad was there, thankfully he wasn't. "I was distracted, I really should go."

"I know."

"I'll see you tomorrow" he said quickly pecking me on the lips.

I raised my eye brows, "or maybe later tonight" he said rolling his eyes smiling.

"'Kay night" I said watching him walk down the porch.

"Good night love" he said turning then dashing out to his car.

I stepped inside after I watched his car leave and ran up to my room, not wanting to deal with my dad.

I got into my bed thinking about my day with Ash and the others, it was wonderful having Ash back in my life. Everything was so perfect with him, we suffered being apart from each other and now being together is more than I expected. Eek I love him so much. When I finally fell into deep sleep, my life changed, I was in big trouble... my world fell apart and I realized that I may never see Ash ever again...

Author's note: okay i just wanted to say that first off thanks for the reviews highly, highly appreciated helps me write : )

but i also wanted you guys to tell me what you thought about this chapter i was kinda hesitant on putting it up.

Like do you guys like it or should i have skipped that stuff and gone sooner into like the problem i guess you could say ?

So tell me what ya think : )

Oh and i was wondering you know how i like describe outfits sometimes, like alot actually, do you want me to like put site references to give you an idea what they actually look like ?


	12. Chapter 13 : Pain & Suffering

Hey guys i can not believe i haven't updated in well... forever. Sorry, but i'll talk to you down there. Oh and i disclaim everything, blah, blah, blah.

oh wait actually i just remembered go look at the outfits and stuff on my homepage before you read, it's not all that much but at least you can see what the dresses and what not look like, i didn't really get a chance to put the outfits they wore on their dates though. :)

* * *

Ash and Mary-Lynnette

Chapter 12: Screams...

It was weird; I was at the palace again. Except this time I was on a Romeo and Juliet balcony. For the second time I was in a beautiful gown, it was baby pink, strapless and I felt like a princess in it. The sky was a light pastel purple mixed with yellow and orange, the sunset was magnificent which also meant a million stars would be appearing soon. I leaned forward my hands grasped lightly on the railing in front of me and I took deep breaths of the lightly scented ocean filled air that surrounded me; I was able to see the ocean in the distance and the soft waves it was creating. Everything felt so perfect I had everything, the princess dress, the hair, the castle, however something was missing... and that's when I realized I was missing my prince, everything else was materialistic. Although in this world wasn't my prince planning a wedding with a red head?

I unexpectedly screamed out in pain, my shoulders pushing back as something unbelievably hard hit my back. I spun around and was taken aback seeing the girl, the red headed girl there. Her sword turned backwards, and I comprehended that she hit me with the handle of it.

"You know" her voice was raspy; "that I can hear everything that goes on in there" she said tapping her temple with her index finger. "So first off my _name _sinceyou were too stupid to figure it out is Kendra. Second off I would never in hell marry that bastard of yours, I was merely messing with your head, given that it was all I could do at the time."

I wanted to take a step back but I was already as far back as I could go, leaning against the railing of the balcony I asked, "What do you want?" my voice strong, I was surprised it didn't sound scared and nervous like how I truly felt.

"You see I can hear that, and I know how scared you are, but that really wasn't a surprise."

I just stared at her in silence, what was I going to do? But this is only a dream, it's only a dream, it's only a dream, I kept telling myself repeatedly.

"It's more real than dreamlike. You don't really think your dim-witted self could have conjured up this place?" she said laughing. "Anyways I think you know what I want... you see your beloved little Ash hurt me and the only way I see it is to hurt him just as bad" she talked inspecting her nails. "And that's where you come in" she said her hard gaze fixed on me.

I want to wake up, this is _my _dream!

"That's true, but I'm in control here" she said happily.

"So now what? You're just going to... to kill me?" I asked nervously.

"No I can't" she said extending both her hands out and twirling around once, "although I will, when I get bored that is. So, I guess I should tell you what you have to do now?"

"Who the hell do you think you are? I'm not doing anything you say" I told her sternly.

"Aw boo hoo" she said mocking a sad face, "I guess I should just leave then..." but she then became serious, "I don't think you have understood me. You don't have a choice that is if you care about that boy who lives in your house, what was his name? Matt?"

Matt? No... My eyes widened... she meant Mark. "Leave him out of this" I said severely, "it's me you want not him."

"So does that mean you'll be a good little girl and do what I ask of you?"

I looked at her through hateful eyes and nodded stiffly.

"Well first off this is now between you and me, so telling Ash or_ anyone _else... and I don't care if it's your dog. It is out of the question, I consequently _will_ kill your brother."

I swallowed, "okay."

She looked at me closely, "believe me I will and I'll know if you tell anybody" then she continued, "Next you must meet me in the woods, near that hill where you always stupidly look at the stars."

I gritted my teeth, holding back to tell her off.

She laughed tapping her temple as a reminder she could hear me then carried on, "just walk through the woods and you'll see us. And you _will_ come alone, understand?" she asked as if I was mentally impaired.

I rolled my eyes, "Mmhm. Wait how are you doing this? How are you in my dreams?"

"I have my ways" she said smiling. "Oh and just a little heads up, it's not like I'm going to be alone and we're in the forest so if Ash does show up, it wouldn't exactly be the best _environment_ for him, get it?"

"Yeah I do, don't you think it's obvious I wouldn't tell him when you plan to get my brother as a hostage?"

"No I think you're quite stupid but good then... let the games begin" she said turning around to walk away then stopped turning her head to look at me, "but don't put it out of mind that I _already_ have the boy."

I felt my body go into shock, NO! She already has Mark, shit!

Then she turned completely around, facing me and laughed. She closed the space between us in a few short strides holding her long, dangerous sword out to her side. She brought it swiftly down to slash the side of my stomach. I gasped in pain; I looked to see the pink fabric of my dress turning red as the blood seeped through. Before I fell to the ground she every so quickly lifted me with ease and dropped me off the balcony.

I looked up as I was falling to see her perched on the railing as a little red fox watching me plummet to the ground. My never ending horrified screams continued till I hit the water? What how is that possible the ocean was so-so far from the balcony.

_It's still a dream my dear_ came Kendra's petrifying voice, _anything's really possible here.._. _I'll be waiting..._

I tried to stay above the water but I couldn't the waves were crashing hard continuously so I gasped for air before I went under. The burning the salt water was doing to the wound on my side made the pain unbearable. The water around me was tinted in a light pink and after a while I finally gave in letting the water engulf my body filling my lungs painfully and then I was nowhere surrounded by darkness...

I woke up gasping as if I just came above the water sitting upright. After I processed the nightmare of a reality I jumped out of bed wanting to check on Mark but collapsed to the ground. My hands grasping my side in pain at the exact spot Kendra's blade slit me. I was panting and slowly lifted my shirt to see if anything was there but the skin was untouched thus I painfully got up and walked slowly to Marks room. He wasn't there and that confirmed what I knew I had to do now.

I didn't think about the pain in my side, while I quickly got a piece of paper writing, _I couldn't sleep, so I went out star-gazing. Mark's with me, I think I'll take him out after... I love you. - Mary-Lynnette._

I looked at the clock and it was only around 4 in the morning, they won't be down for awhile.

I went into the kitchen left the note and took out one of the silver steak knives; I was wearing my wind breaker, light blue shorts and a white t-shirt so I decided to cut a piece of cloth and tie the knife to my forearm, hiding it under my jacket.

I then slipped out into the night starting my truck and drove to hill I knew so well.

I hurriedly made my way into the forest, hoping that I would come into view of an _unharmed_ Mark. I walked for awhile going deeper and deeper into the forest; the trees towering over me blocked the bright light brought by the stars the night sky held. Damn, I was fucking freezing! I should have changed at least, why would I be so stupid to come out in shorts, which are totally _too_ short. It got entirely to dark for me to see the farther I went, I tripped a few times and stumbled over earthly things constantly. I had to be walking for about twenty minutes, when I finally decided running was the only option if I was ever going to find them and shortly after I saw an enormous burning fire. I picked up my pace running right through the circle of trees that surrounded the bonfire.

I abruptly came to a halt, panting my hands on my knees as I saw Mark unconsciously leaning against one of the trees. I looked around and saw two girls talking to each other, one was petite with shoulder length blonde hair, chewing bubble gum and the other was taller with straight black hair and a razor cut fringe. They stopped whatever conversation they were in the middle of and turned to glare at me, mischief clear in their eyes.

"Cole! Alexander!" the taller girl called out in a bubbly voice, as if she was the blonde, chewing bubble gum.

I walked over to Mark, and bent by his side trying to figure out if he was hurt in anyway, yet he seemed to be fine expect for a cut leading from his nose to ear, which didn't seem so serious at the moment.

There was a booming roar that echoed through the forest and a loud thumping. I watched as an orange and black tiger leaped out from the trees followed by a boy maybe a year or two older than me who had amazingly good looks. He was tall and looked mysterious; he had longish messy black hair and was slightly tanned. I figured he was a vampire, the other being a shapeshifter.

"Cole" yelled the bubbly voiced girl, "stop fooling around and change forms" she said shaking her head making her black fringe sway back and forth.

"Yeah" said the other girl, her voice was normal I guess, nothing all that special, "you guys are gonna be in shit if Kendra finds out you left."

The tiger shifted into a not so tall blonde boy, "Oh shut up, dumb and dumber."

So the blonde one was Cole and the vampire was Alexander then.

"Hey" said Cole looking at me, "the girls here... what a shame" he said walking towards me, "she's hot."

I forced myself not to roll my eyes; I just looked up at him coldly as he stood in front of me.

He squatted down, "Babe isn't it sad that you pissed Kendra off?" he said grinningly, "Something I would have never done."

I looked at the boy named Cole and thought about how he wasn't going to touch me since it was Kendra who wanted to hurt Ash, as a result, me. Where is she anyways?

I looked at him smugly and replied, "To me it seems like you're scared of her and that I think is _sad_."

Alexander who wasn't far from us laughed a sweet sound, "Cole you better shut up before the girl puts you to shame."

"Your mom should shut up Alexander" said Cole bitterly his pride obviously hurt. What's with guys and _your mom_ jokes? "I don't know who you think you are" Cole continued, "but I wouldn't be acting so smart if I were you."

"It's not an act" I said. Clearly I was losing it, was I seriously provoking the people who were going to kill me? Well I was going to die anyways. "What?" I said when he didn't reply, "tryna cough up a fur ball?" I asked smugly remembering Ash's joke the other night.

Alexander laughed loud and clear then walked to the fire watching as the flames blazed high and intense.

Cole brought his hand up to my neck tightly, hitting my head hard against the bark of the tree. I brought both my hands up trying to pry his hands off my neck. He's grip tightened and his other hand slithered up my naked thigh and moved to grab my ass.

"You know someone as smart as you should know when to shut up" he said tauntingly.

I kicked my legs back and forth, but the more I struggled the tighter his grip got. His other hand was still there gripping my ass and he brought his disgusting mouth near my chest, I tried pushing him off but it was no use, he was too strong. He kept hold of my neck and moved his other hand to retrieve a small blade from his pocket, I watched in horror as he brought it down hard against my wrist opening a deep gash making me bleed tremendously.

I gritted my teeth together, and I felt tears burn in my eyes, then tumble down my cheeks. "GET OFF ME!" I shrieked, and was shocked it was actually audible.

I couldn't get enough air at first however all of a sudden I was able to breathe once more. I barely saw Alexander take Cole by the neck and smack him right into a tree; he was so powerful that Cole's body made an indent in the tree and the blonde boy shudder in revulsion.

"The girl is supposed to be kept untouched and_ unharmed_" snarled Alexander.

"Get your hands off me" Cole sneered.

Alexander dropped Cole and moved to the girls, "go find Kendra, now!" he ordered sharply. He cut his eyes at Cole, "follow them, make sure you get Kendra and tell her to stop wasting our time."

I watched how they took the orders from him whispering, "Yeah he's strong but he's way too soft, I don't see why Kendra doesn't just tell him to fuck off."

"Well I think she will tonight once Cole complains to her. He's not..." the blonde girls voice trailed off as the girls left running while Cole tensely shifted into a tiger then raced off behind them.

Alexander stood silently for a while then swiftly moved to me, I pulled my legs up to my chest and cringed away from him. He was enraged and his eyes were so dark and filled with shadows.

"Are you hurt?" he asked coolly.

"It's nothing" I said trembling, pressing my wrist into my white shirt. Damn, white really? I couldn't be wearing any other colour. I winced in pain as I pressed my wrist harder wanting to stop the bleeding.

He relaxed and then knelt down beside me pulling my arm gently to inspect it, and then turned his head and... stopped breathing. When he looked back I realized how exactly dark his eyes were and figured he mustn't have fed yet.

"That doesn't look like nothing" he said gracefully taking out a cloth from his pocket, unravelling the knife kept there. He slid the knife back in his pocket and folded the cloth before pressing it against my wound.

"Oww" I said when my arm throbbed in pain as he tied the cloth tightly.

He looked up at me through sorrowful eyes, "how old are you?" he asked, then surprised me by carefully brushing away the tears that streaked my face.

"E-eighteen" I stuttered.

He sighed, "You obviously know about the Night World since you aren't going into hysterics by cat-boy and the witch bitches. Plus Kendra said you would come straight to us. So what did you do to her?" he asked curiously.

I looked at him thoughtfully, why did he care?

"Nothing" I mumbled, "I did absolutely nothing."

"Yeah" he laughed, "I'm sure you did _nothing. _That's why you're here right?" he asked sarcastically.

"I don't care if you don't believe me, it's true... she wants me dead I guess you could say because of the company I'm around" I said shrugging. It didn't feel right bringing up Ash as my soulmate and about how Kendra's just out to get revenge. I need to get out of here, but how? He may be nice but no way in hell was he just going to let me waltz out of here.

"Well isn't that unfortunate, you didn't even do anything. Kendra's just trying to hurt someone close to you?" he asked.

I nodded, "yeah, that's right."

He looked deep into my eyes, "what's your name?"

"Why?" I asked coldly.

"I like to know who we're going to be killing... and most likely when they're done with you, I'll be feeding off you" he said grinning menacing licking his lips.

I looked at him through horror filled eyes; I was staring into the eyes of the guy who was going to suck me dry.

He chuckled, "I'm kidding" he said light-heartedly, "I'm trying to cut off the humans" he said. "However Kendra still is going to kill you."

Great, he wasn't really making this any better. Although he was really cute and he didn't seem all that bad, but I was obviously wrong if he was hanging around with Kendra he has to be bad news.

His proximity to me was so close, our breath was mingling.

"You have to feed soon though" I said looking at him seriously.

"So?" he said like he was getting irritated.

"So, why are you still here?" I asked, maybe if he leaves I can get Mark out of here.

"Because your here."

"What does that mean?" I asked eyebrows raised.

"I don't..." he began then said "do you really think I'm going to leave you here by yourself, to run away that is?" he asked bluntly.

I grinned, so he wasn't stupid enough to do that, but I have to get Mark out of here.

He raised his eyebrows up and down, "yeah I thought as much."

"Why?" I asked, "why are you doing this? Talking to me that is?"

He looked taken back, speechless, as if he himself didn't know why. Until finally when he spoke he didn't answer my question but repeated his previous question, "what is your name?"

"Mary-Lynnette" I automatically answered, "Mary-Lynnette Carter."

"Mary-Lynnette" he whispered thoughtfully. He rose suddenly, "well it was nice knowing you... Mary-Lynnette" he said before backing away and resting against a tree far from me, but still in good view. He rested there as he was there all along.

I heard a massive roar and figured Kendra was near, I watched as the girls ran rapidly into the circle, Cole, tiger form, close behind them.

Then I watched as the tiny red fox pranced in the circle. She stopped then shifted forms, shocking me at seeing the transformation first hand. She stood there her long red hair tied back in a high pony tail, she was in all black, and her green eyes laughed at me as her gaze rested upon me.

"Alexander" she said shocked, "I'm surprised... good job I didn't think the girl would still be here when I came back."

"Whatever Kendra, you're wasting my time" he said uncaringly.

"No" she replied, "you're wasting _my _time. You're lucky you didn't let the girl go."

He laughed sweetly, "_I'm_ lucky, don't fool yourself Kendra."

She narrowed her eyes in anger, "I am not dealing with you now."

He snorted, and then rested his head back against the tree, his eyes closed.

"Now Mary-Lynnette, you played your part just right, didn't you?" she asked slyly.

I didn't answer her, my heart was racing and I instantly tried making the shield around my mind stronger. Ash couldn't find out where I was, they'd kill him.

"Well I know you didn't tell anyone." she said ticking her fingers one by one, "You came straight here. You kept..."

"Kendra" yelled the black haired girl, "Diana's going."

Kendra didn't shift her gaze away from me, "fine."

"Well anyways why don't we get started" she bent down close to me then stopped, "what the hell is this?" she asked fiercely yanking my arm and sniffing at the cloth Alexander tied, "it-it smells like Alexander."

"It's nothing" I said yanking my arm from her tight grip. "What are you a fucking dog? Oh yeah a fox. Close enough" I said trying to distract her, not wanting to get Alexander in any trouble.

"You care to explain?" she said glaring at Alexander, completely ignoring me.

"You wanted her unharmed, Cole disobeyed. Simple as that, I took care of it" he said with easy composure.

"You know you're getting to be way too fucking much" she said yanking at the cloth making it pull deeper into the cut.

I stood up and gasped, fiddling myself to get the cloth off before she ripped it any further into my arm.

She laughed cruelly at me grabbing a big chuck of my hair and dragging me to the open space near the fire.

"OWWW!" I yelled as she did so.

I heard Cole's deafening roar and I knew it was filled with laughter and amusement.

I wasn't going to let her get away with this so easily, thus I squeezed my hand in a tight fist and brought my fist as hard as I could across her cheek, the impact was hard and I thought painful making her head turned. She slowly turned her head towards me glaring deadly.

"You shouldn't have done that!" she growled.

I tried clearing my mind and thought back to cheer practise with Stella and Lauren and back flipped backwards bringing my leg up to hit her right below her chin making her mouth smash together. I heard her teeth click painfully together as if teeth had actually broken.

She took out her blade and I ran around the circle closer to Alexander, but she was faster and hit me to the ground.

On my hands and knees I tried scrabbling away from her in horror.

"No, no, no" I whispered to myself as she brought the blade down, slicing my leg right down to the bone. "AHHHHH!" I screeched.

An endless stream of tears ran down my cheeks and I wished so bad I could be in the comfort of Ash. I couldn't breathe... the pain was unbearable; I screamed and screamed heart wrenching shrieks of agony.

I was gasping for air, and my head was pounding as if there was a bulldozer inside my head trying to break through. I glanced at my sliced open calf, blood was gushing out of it and my leg was completely red, covered with the blood. The white of my bone was visible and in addition I felt like puking my guts out.

Kendra then picked me up and whipped me against the tree.

There was chaos in my head and I was wondering what the loud buzzing in my head was. Finally I realized the buzzing in my ear were my tormented cries.

"I think you've done enough" I heard Gaby's strained voice.

"Ash" I barely breathed out unconsciously and then a scream arose from my throat again.

"Shut the fuck up Alexander. Aww Mary-Lynnette isn't it just awful; Ash isn't even here to save you. You just had to come and save your poor little brother" she said in a mockingly tone.

I groaned in pain, my heart wrenching sobs of pain made it difficult for me to breathe. Kendra disappeared from my sight and the sound of a familiar voice sounded in my ears. I felt hope that tonight wouldn't be the end; however that was still a very unlikely possibility.

I tried propping myself up on one of my elbows, and I looked at Kendra through my squinted eyes, it took so much effort, and only to see... Oh my God, I could not believe my eyes. I had to be hallucinating. He's-he's with her?! Traitor...

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: okay so first off i wanted to say i'm sorry it took me so freaking long to update and this chapter wasn't all that long either.

It's just that well yeah i've been busy with school and life but i've been reading a lot too... so i finished the Vampire Academy series by Richelle Mead and OmG i absolutely recommend this series if you haven't read it, it's like one of my all time favourite series... it was amazing and i can not wait fot the next installment in the series coming out in may...

EEK I LOVE DIMITRI BELIKOV 3 ...lmfao the guy in Vampire Academy :)

Oh and in addition i finished The Morganville Vampires series (well except the 7th book, Fade Out) and it was actually really good too.

so anywho i'm so freaking sick right now i can't believe it (URGH! i hate it) but i'll try my best to get the next chapter out as soon as possible

Oh Gosh i hope people are still reading and haven't given up hope in me, 'cause seriously i can not believe i haven't written in so long...

OOH Yeah, i wanted to ask too, have any of you guys read, The Black Dagger Brotherhood Series by J.R. Ward ???

if so was it any good, and would you recommend it ?

Oh btw. i know it's random, LOL, but you know what songs i really like right now? Take it Off by Ke$ha (Kesha) and Wedding Dress by Matt Nathanson :)

So tell me what you think of this chapter :)

Like it? Love it? Hate it? Comment !!! :)


	13. Chapter 14 : Now what?

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

HAHAHAHAH! sorry, I just had to do that.

I'm back :D YAY! LOL, and yall probably HAAAAAAAATE me, no? It's been like MONTH'S since I last updated, eh?

So, what's up? Haven't been on here in like forever, truth be told I actually considered just stopping the story altogether. 'Cause I re-read it and my writing kind of sucks but then I got reviews and e-mails that wanted me too keep writing so I felt I owed it to yall since you stuck with me through it and read and reviewed it, thaaaaaank you btw.

So, this is a VERY SHORT chapter but I figured i'd post it just to confirm that i'm back and I miss writing this story which I just realized when I finished writing this chapter.

I hope you guys are still into the story though might have to read it all over to refresh your memory, sorry about that though, really I didn't expect to not update in so long. I guess i;m just a procrastinator -_- actually I am, people tell me it all the time. LOL.

But in my defense I was busy, busy, busy... there was confirmation, graduation, grades (to get on honor roll, which I did! YAY ME!), summer, friends& fam, VACATION (to Disney World - my first time), BOOOOOOKS, tumblr, and well yeah a lot :p btw.

.com/

So, go ahead and read, rate, and review :)

love you guys, xoxo 3

Ash and Mary-Lynnette

Chapter 13:

Gaby... he stood there just so content, so ignorant. I watched as Kendra batted her eyelashes and reach up to kiss him. The pain was becoming numb and everything was just getting so foggy. I wonder how much blood I must have lost. I guess I really am going to die. Ash I wish you were here, I wish I could tell you how much I love you and I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was coming here. Everything would have been different if I did.

"Kendra how long has this been going on?" asked Gaby.

"Hmm, not long enough, why?" she replied.

"Because if you wait too long her mate will come, you do know that, right? He's probably already on his way."

"I really don't care, let him come" she said with a menacing look in her eyes.

Gaby sighed, "Babe you really are trouble."

She winked, "I know."

They were engrossed in their conversation for a few more minutes and I could see Alexander looking at me contemplating what to do. He slowly approached me and looked down at me for a few seconds before carefully picking me up. I groaned loudly as pain shot up my leg and then quickly regretted it. Kendra and Gaby's head shot my way and I almost passed out from fear and well pain.

I looked up to see Alexander and a grin was playing at the corners of his mouth but he wasn't smiling. He must be mad, is that why they all think they should get rid of him?

My mind barrier fell down for an instant and I heard Ash in my head, I could literally feel him, he was close by but not near enough because before I realized it Alexander was running with me in his arms, vampire speed and everything was a blur. My head was pounding from the rapidity and the icy wind hitting me smack on. Then I realized I couldn't even feel my leg anymore, it was still bleeding. In the distance I swear I could hear Jade screaming but who knows I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer and against my will they shut... I was out.


	14. Hiatus Author's Message

Hey guys!

**Yes, I know I haven't written in a long time & I'm writing this author's message to let you all know that I will not be writing for awhile.**

Trust me I honestly do love writing and I feel terrible that I'm not going to be continuing right away. However, I felt I owed it to all you amazing people who have reviewed my story and stayed true to it to let you all know that I'm going to take a hiatus for now.

This isn't forever I do plan to continue writing because I would never be able to leave the story just hanging like that. I hate it when authors that I personally follow just end a story abruptly thus I do not plan to do that to all you wonderful supporters. I've been reading a lot just living in another author's world instead of creating my own. I apologise for this, although I just can't find the right mindset at the moment to actually continue my story and be satisfied with my work.

I want to be honest with you all and I'm pretty sure that I will be trying to end this story about Ash and Mary-Lynnette. I have been writing this story since September 26th, 2009 and it is April 2nd, 2011 today, that's been about 2 years now. I feel my writing has improved since the beginning of this fan fiction story and it's difficult for me to continue knowing how amateur and childish by writing style was.

Even if and when I do end this fan fiction story I will start a new one most likely with characters from another story. I hope you will all support me in this decision and that you will read and like my next story.

I'm not sure when but I'll be back, you can count on that! Goodbye for now.

p.s. If you have any comments/questions I'll be glad to hear and answer them. I get the messages directly to my e-mail which I check everyday.

xoxo


	15. Chapter 11 : Ash, Ash, Ash

Hey guys, i'll just babble my non-sense down there...

Ash and Mary-Lynnette

Chapter 11: Ash, Ash, Ash

I was in a beautiful strapless royal blue gown that had a million crystals sewed on in a gorgeous sequence, it was fitted up to my waist where it then flowed loosely down to the marble floor I stood on. My hair was pulled up with a few pieces of my hair hanging delicately around my face. I looked out of the palace I stood in, to the pure white sandy beach and the never ending ocean. I stepped outside only to see a stunning blonde boy waiting on the white beach in a sleek black suite with his hands in his pants pocket. He turned around and waved for me to join him, my breath was taken away by his miraculous clean cut features and beauty. I was just about to join him when a stunning red headed girl in a deep green, body hugging, gown skipped gracefully past me to the blonde boy. He lovingly pulled her into an embrace only meant for lovers and my heart shattered. The next thing I knew was a pair of strong arms came around me from behind and I turned only to be stunned to see Gaby there. The sky suddenly became a deep blackish purple and the soft waves became fierce and angry smashing against the rocks that stood strong. I watched as the blonde boy and the red headed girl frolicked in the sand as if it was still the beautiful day, and I swear a part of me died when I saw the boy go down on one knee and pull out a little black velvet box. "NOOO!" I screeched but I heard nothing, I tried again screaming but there was...nothing, everything was black?

My eyes flew open and I was staring into the most mesmerizing, astonishing eyes I have ever seen. I let out another scream except this time it was loud and clear and I realized Ash's hand had came up to my mouth instantly as he was taken back with my scream in the dead silence of the night.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" he whispered angrily annoyed.

I wanted to ask what the hell he was doing here sitting on the edge of my bed, but his hand held firmly on my mouth made it impossible to talk. So I widened my eyes and looked down at his hand and then brought my hands up to get him to realize he needed to take his hands off me.

"Oh sorry" he murmured, moving his hand away from my mouth, however not off me, as it moved to stroke my hair.

"Ash" I said then realized I sounded like a frog so I cleared my throat and continued, "what are you doing here?" I glanced at the clock that read 3:17 am. seriously what the hell was he doing in my room at 3 in the morning?

"I uh... just came to see you?" he stammered ending his sentence in a sort of question.

I feel like crap, well that makes sense I've only been sleeping for about... two and a half hours.

"Couldn't you have waited till a sane time to see me?" I said only half serious, it was nice to see Ash I had to admit, no matter what time of the day.

"Sorry I just really needed to see you like...really needed to see you; it's so hard being away from you when we just got back together."

I sighed, "I know I missed you so much, it was crazy" I brought my hand up to his check loving the feel of him.

"I don't know how I managed to be away from you for so long."

I wanted to tell him how I regretted sending him away from me, because when I think about it, I wished every day since he left that I wasn't so stupid to send him away. But that would be selfish of me, because it was for the best. He had made his amends and changed for the best.

"It was for the best and we're together now" I said with a loving smile and taking his hand to intertwine our fingers.

"Were you having a bad dream love?" he asked curiously.

I didn't really want to tell him everything about it, I mean wasn't it a little creepy? And oh my God especially the Gaby part, I can't believe it. "Kind of, I mean there were good elements."

"Like what?"

"You were there" I said forcing a grin on my face. It was great that he was there, until the red head appeared and he proposed to her. When I realized he was grinning cheekily at me, I immediately felt the rush of blood flow to my face and I knew for certain I was crimson red. I cannot believe I just confessed to Ash that I dream about him. I turned my head on the pillow facing away from him letting my hand slip away from his face.

I could feel his icy breath near my ear and it made me shiver in pleasure.

"Don't be ashamed love, I see you in my every dream and in every blink of my eye" he whispered seductively to me.

I looked at him from the corner of my eyes then turned my head to face his dazzling face again. "I love you."

"I love you too" and before I could even blink his lips were on mine.

I pulled him closer as he kissed me and before I realized it he was literally on top off me holding his weight carefully. I knew the blanket separating us was irritating him very much, but I never got to talk to him about how I wasn't ready to completely give myself to him yet. I knew obviously nothing major would happen here but still. "Ash" I breathed breathlessly but before I had a chance to tell him what I wanted to he pulled away and disappeared. I blinked several times then sat up in my bed completely and utterly confused. What the hell just happened? Where did he go? "Ash?" I whispered, "where are you?" Oh God I felt like an idiot calling out into the air of a room where clearly I was the only one here.

The door suddenly opened and I let out a yelp of surprise.

"Mary-Lynnette?" came my Dad's worried but mostly tired voice.

"Uh, yeah Dad it's me" I said, shit did he hear Ash and I, damn it.

He turned on the lights, shit that hurt and I squinted my eyes at him, "Dad what?"

"Are you okay?" he asked more concerned but visibly relieved to see I was fine.

"Yeah of course, why?" I asked; it's 3 in the morning?

"Well Claudine and I heard you scream, and she thought it would be a good idea for me to check on you."

"Oh yeah sorry it was because..." why did I even scream when I woke up? My mind was still jumbled up from Ash's kiss. Oh yeah that's right 'cause Ash was staring straight at me the moment my eye's flew open from that definitely messed up dream. "I uh, I dunno, I like woke up from a nightmare."

My Dad considered this for a moment and was too sleepy to go farther in the subject therefore he left it at that. He came and kissed me on my forehead. "Good night Mare."

"Night Dad" and he left flicking the light switch off.

I let out a deep breath; I didn't realize how nervous I was. I can't even begin to imagine the scene there would have been if Dad caught Ash here with me, on top me to top that off.

My window swung open and just before I was about to let out another scream I comprehended that it was Ash.

I heard Ash's quiet chuckle and I knew he saw the look of panic on my face.

"Nice use of telepathy" I said sarcastically.

"Aha, I know but it was just too funny watching you" he said chuckling again at the thought.

"Okay so not funny, I can't believe it, what if he saw you? I would have died" I said being melodramatic.

He came and sat at the edge of my bed again, "he would never catch us, I'm too good for that" he said cockily.

I lightly brought my hand up across his check in a playful slap, "I'm sure you are."

He then brushed his lips against mine, "I think I should leave you now to rest, you look really tired love."

Oh I just love hearing him call me _love_; I feel like I'm on cloud nine. "No, no I'm fine I'm not even tired anymore."

"That's what you say now, but I'm not dealing with you in the morning if you don't sleep" he said only half teasingly, his thumb stroking under my eyes.

I snorted then yawned, "I guess you're right. Can we spend the whole day together tomorrow?"

He kissed the top of my head, "we can do whatever you want."

"Good, 'kay night Ash. I'll see you tomorrow, or uh, later today I guess."

He laughed, "It's a date then. Good night my love" and after he gave me a quick good night kiss he left.

As soon as he left I pressed my face in my pillow and laughed. Okay I swear I was the luckiest girl in the world, could I have a better soulmate? I think not. I was so happy I kicked my legs in my bed giddily like those stupid girls on TV. How am I going to sleep now? I sighed, and closed my eyes picturing Ash until sleep finally overtook me.

"Mary-Lynnette" said someone shaking me; I was way too tired to deal with anyone who was attempting to wake me up.

Thus I just groaned and turned in my bed.

"Mary-Lynnette, get up. Come on" oh it was Mark.

"Go away."

"Get up, Mare!" he yelled annoyed.

I sat up and stared coldly at him and I watched as he took a step back. "What. Do. You. Want?" I enunciated each word.

I wanted to laugh oh God Mark was clearly regretting waking me up.

"I uh, I wanted you to uh, drive me to the Redfern's place" he stammered nervously.

I looked at the clock 8:39am and then groaned why did he have to wake me up so damn early? "Why can't you walk?" I asked obviously even more pissed then before.

"Because Claude said she didn't want me to walk there alone" he whined, "I don't know why 'cause I walk there all the time."

I sighed, "yeah but you walk there with me, she's just trying to be a good parent."

"So are you gonna drive me? I mean you'll see Ash too" he said hopefully.

He was right I would be able to see Ash and that would be great, but why? I want to sleep. I groaned again.

"Please Mare, please" Mark pleaded with me.

"Fine" I grumbled, "I'll be down soon."

"Thanks Mare, oh and fix your hair" he ran downstairs, to do what? I really don't know and don't care.

I groggily got up and went to the bathroom to get ready and that's when my mood got even worse. I looked at my hair and died when I saw how bad my bed head was, no wonder Mark was scared. So I brushed my teeth put on my clothes, a pair of gray track pants, a white tank top and a baby pink zip up sweater with a hood. When I was practically all ready I went to work on my bed head running my comb through it multiple times and getting more agitated every time the comb got stuck in the tangle of hair. No wonder Ash was stroking my hair. Urgh.

When I finally got downstairs I didn't even feel like eating anything, I'd just get something at Ash's place. "Mark come on, let's go!" I yelled slipping on my black converses.

"Coming" and he made his way to the car with me.

When we finally got to the Redfern's place, Mark excitedly jumped out of the car and ran up the porch to go find Jade. I stayed in the car my head on the steering wheel and yawned. Okay so I was even more tired than I thought. But I had to go in, I was pretty hungry too.

I made my way inside the house and into the kitchen to find Rowan there. "Hey Ro" I said rubbing my eyes.

"Oh hi there Mary-Lynnette what are you doing here so early in the morning? You look really tired."

"I know I really should be asleep but Mark wanted me to bring him over, so... yeah."

"Oh well then, are you hungry? There's a bunch of food like everywhere, help yourself." She said kindly, I really liked the oldest Redfern sister she was so laid back and chilled.

"Thanks I'm starved" I said opening the fridge, "Is Ash awake?"

She laughed, "No he doesn't get up till noon, something you two have in common."

I sighed taking out a can of coke and warming up some left over pizza. Great Ash isn't even awake yet, I should be sleeping too, but no. Mark had to come over to see he's pretty little girlfriend so damn early in the morning, I mentally babbled to myself annoyed.

I took a seat with Rowan at the dining table and ate my pizza.

"So what's the plan for you guys today?" she asked glancing up from the papers she was reading.

"I don't really know, we were supposed to spend the day together" I said shrugging and taking another bite of my pizza.

"Well feel free to wake Ash up whenever you want."

I grinned, "Yeah I will but not yet he must be tired" the house was pretty hot so I took off my sweater leaving me in the tank top and gray track pants.

"Suit yourself oh and a couple of people are coming over to see Ash later on today."

"Oh okay, do you want me to tell him?"

"No it might be best if it was a surprise."

"Alright"

I spent the next couple of hours taking to Rowan and watching TV with Poppy and James.

"Hey Mare" said Poppy cheerfully.

"Good Morning" came James's voice.

"Hey guys, what's up?" I said sitting down.

"Nothing really, we're just watching One Tree Hill" said Poppy.

"Well Poppy's watching One Tree Hill" said James waving his book.

I laughed, "I love One Tree Hill, best show of my life."

"I know! I told you Jamie I wasn't the only one who liked it."

James snorted, "anyways..." and he continued reading his book.

Poppy and I were engrossed in the show for the next hour, watching Lucas, Peyton, Brook, Halley, and Nathan go through life.

It was around twelve o'clock that I was getting restless and bored that I decided it was time to wake Ash up.

Therefore I made my way up the stairs and passed the rooms hearing Mark and Jade laughing and calling out, "No Tiggy come back" followed by another set of giggles. I passed Kestrels room and then finally to the guest room that Ash was most likely staying in, due to the fact that it was the biggest guest room. I slowly opened the door making sure I didn't make too much noise except the slight crack of the door and walked in the dark room.

Without much doubt I saw Ash sleeping on the enormous bed so I walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. He was shirtless and I could see how damn fine his body was, his body was so strong and muscular and... And hot. I didn't want to wake him up but it would be so weird if he caught me just staring at him if he did wake up. Although that is what he did to _me_ last night.

Nevertheless I reluctantly I tried to wake him up, "Ash" I said gently shaking him. Oh my God he was so hot.

He didn't even say anything all he did was shift a little in his position. "Ash" I said a little louder, "get up."

He mumbled something then said, "Go away, I'm sleeping" and turned completely away from me.

"Ash" I said leaning over to him on the bed so that I was on the bed too. But he said nothing, so on my knees and hands I bounced a little making the bed shake. "Ash."

"Mare?" he groaned slightly confused.

"Yeah, Good morning sleepy."

"What are you doing here so early?" he said turning so that he was on his back looking at me through squinted eyes.

"I had to drop Mark over, and FYI I was here since nine in the morning. Mark woke me up around eight-thirty. So get up sleepy head."

"It's so early" he whined.

"I know but I still woke up and now _you_ have to. Unless... you want me to leave" I said teasingly, pretending to make my way off the bed. But I didn't get very far as he with his vampire speed pulled me onto the bed and into a very intimate embrace that made me giggle happily.

"You're not going anywhere" he said seductively kissing my neck.

It felt good to have my bare skin (since I was in my tank top) against his naked top.

I turned so I was able to kiss him full on the mouth and squirmed under the covers to realize he was only in his boxers as our legs intertwined. Our kiss intensified as his icy tongue traced my bottom lip willing me to open my mouth which I did, my arms went around his neck tangling my hands in his beautiful blonde hair and pulling him closer to me. He pressed his hips against mine and began grinding intimately against me and my breath became ragged as he did so.

"Ash" I breathed, and he took that as if I needed time to breathe, which I actually did and I was breathing heavily at that. He began kissing my neck, to the hollow base of my throat, to my chest and that's when he started taking off my tank top and he made it all the way up my stomach until I reluctantly I had to stop him. Thus I pushed my hands against his chest. "Ash stop" I was surprised at how strong my voice was and he did stop.

He looked at me and blinked once with a confused expression on his face.

I sighed my hands were still on his chest, "Ash I'm really sorry but I'm... I'm just uh, not ready."

He closed his eyes then smiled a sad, sweet smile at me, "there's nothing you should be sorry about, its fine. I'm the one who should be sorry I didn't realize love and I am sorry. I was just so caught up in your beauty" he said brushing some of my hair from my face.

"Thanks" I whispered blushing. Then again was he sure he was fine with it? Would he ever go somewhere else to satisfy his wants? Has he already gone to _someone_ else? I began to nervously bite my lip. He wouldn't do that to me. Would he? No, no he wouldn't. But he's been away for so long how do I know exactly what he's been doing, yeah of course making amends, although was he doing anything else?

"Mare" said Ash studying my face, "what's wrong? Tell me."

"It's nothing" I lied.

"Nothing" he snorted obviously not fooled. "You really think I'm that stupid? I mean everyone knows you're much more smarter than me but I'm not a complete moron, y'know."

"I know" I said wanting to leave it at that. "Anyways" I said trying to change the subject, "what's the plan for today?"

He rolled his eyes, "you do know you're not getting away that easy. What was bugging you? Tell me Mare, please."

"It doesn't matter" I said stubbornly "Just drop it."

He untangled himself from me and turned so he was on his side, facing away from me. "Shows the trust levels, doesn't it?" he said irritated.

"You can't be seriously" I said still on my side facing his back, and then laid flat on my back throwing my arm out so my fingertips reached the end of the bed. I looked at the white ceiling and the beautiful chandelier that hung from it. I took my outstretched hand and with my thumb and index finger pinched the bridge of my nose. What am I going to say, I was just worried you were fooling around with other girls when you were gone. Yeah right, that'll show trust.

I exhaled noisily, I was looking at the ceiling, no way in hell was I going to say this straight to his face, "Ash, I was just worried that uh... that you a... that if I didn't give you er, what you wanted, you would um, well uh, go somewhere else, to _someone_ else." I stammered uncomfortably and embarrassed.

It was quiet for a while and I began to wonder what he was doing, so I turned my head slightly towards him. "What?" I asked a little bit defensively as he stared down at me with a serious, cheerless stare, he was crossed legged, sitting upright. That was what was bugging me and he just had to know, so I told him.

"Is that what you think about me? Is that how you see me? That I'm so inconsiderate and insensitive and uncaring and _unloving_ that I would go around fucking other girls because you wouldn't _do_ me?" he said clearly hurt and his eyes were dark and cold.

I cringed away from him and his mean gaze. No, no, no, no, when you put it like that of course not. I can't believe that's what he thought; I was absolutely shocked at his response I mean I guess that is what I thought however it was not even close to being that harsh and severe. Did he have to put it like that?

"Ash of course not, you must know I would never see you like that. I'm sorry if that's how you took it but I didn't mean it that way at all I was just er, worried I guess. You must know I would never think of you like that." I said hoping he would understand.

"No I don't know" he said bitterly, "sorry."

Before I had a chance to explain to him again he was already out of bed slipping on a pair of dark blue jeans and a red t-shirt. I kicked off the covers and jumped out of bed following him close as he strode down the hall.

"Ash please listen to me, you don't understand" I said.

"I think I understand plenty" he said walking down the stairs.

"Ash" I said as we walked into the kitchen, "you're being stupid, please you're acting like a child" I said annoyed. He was acting like a child, come on are you serious? You can't sort this out properly and maturely?

He turned on his heel facing me, his arms crossed over his chest, "I'm sure I am, coming from Miss. Judgemental."

"Oh please" I put my hands on my hips, rolled my eyes and glared at him, "shut up, this is why are trust level is so damn low, go figure."

"I'm sure-" Ash began to speak but was cut off by guy from behind him.

"Ash" said the voice cheerfully but smugly all the same, "I don't think I've ever seen a girl talk to you like that, this must be the beautiful Mary-Lynnette."

I craned my neck around Ash to see the guy who was talking about us. The boy was good-looking he had clean features that were strongly chiselled but almost delicate. He wasn't very tall with black hair and dark eyes.

I watched as Ash turned carefully around, "what the hell are you doing here Johny boy?" said Ash mischievously with a grin plastered across his face.

I watched as the boy became irritated and annoyed, Ash tended to do that to people, "short term memory Ash?"

"No, no my memory's absolutely, perfectly fine."

"Well then the next time I hear you refer to me, I better as hell hear you call me Quinn."

"Oh of course Johny boy" said Ash acting clueless.

The boy, Quinn, became cross and I saw a pretty girl with black hair and green eyes come and put her hand on his shoulder, "let it go" she said, then smiled at Ash and I, "hi."

"Hey Rashel, how've you been?" asked Ash.

"Good, now aren't you going to introduce us to your soulmate? She is your soulmate right?" said Rashel looking at me.

"I hope so" he grumbled.

"Yeah well I hope not, it would be very unfortunate to be tied to you" I said sarcastically.

He glared at me and I returned his gaze, we then heard Rashel and Quinn explode into a series of laughter and giggles.

"Aren't you guys the perfect match" said Quinn when they finally gained control of themselves again.

Ash scowled, "you'll bet."

Rashel walked a little forward her hand extended towards me, "Hi, I'm Rashel, Rashel Jordan. I guess I'll start the introductions since Ash obviously isn't."

I smiled grasping her hand, "Mary-Lynnette Carter."

Then I looked over to Quinn, "I'm Quinn and let's just leave it at that, okay?"

"Fine with me" I said.

"What are you guys even doing here?" asked Ash.

Quinn took a seat at the dining table followed by Ash, as Rashel and I stood leaning against the island.

"Thierry sent us, wanted to tell you that you can't stay here forever, and that he'll need you later, actually soon and you might have to cut your vacation short" said Quinn nonchalantly.

I sighed my right hand turning into a fist that hung by my side. Ash is leaving again, I can't believe it.

I'm guessing Rashel picked up on my tension and added, "of course Mary-Lynnette is welcomed to come and stay at the house too."

I smiled at her. Great I'm just going to leave Briar Creek and run off with Ash, how could I do that? I have school and like my Dad would never allow that.

"So why'd you have to come all the way down here? You do know there something called a phone" said Ash.

"Yeah but Thierry thought we could use a little vacation too" said Quinn.

"Yeah or you came to ruin mine" replied Ash.

"Anyways we realized this isn't the greatest place to take our vacation" said Quinn looking outside the glass sliding door that led to the huge garden to the forest.

He was absolutely right there's practically nothing to do here in Briar Creek.

"Sucks for you" said Ash happily.

"But we're gonna make the best of it, we'll find something to do" said Rashel trying to be optimistic.

"Whatever, anyways I'm going out for some fresh air" said Ash getting up and walking to the front doors.

"Ash wait" I said, "can we please talk?"

"No" he said slipping on his shoes and walking back to the kitchen, going out through the glass sliding doors and into the backyard.

I quickly shoved my feet in my converses and followed him out; I could feel Rashel and Quinn's eyes watching us intently as we went outside.

"Ash why are you being so stubborn?" I asked running up to him and following him by his side, he was walking so fast it was irritating.

And then he ran and I started to run however I soon realized it was stupid 'cause I would never be able to catch up to him. I was so exasperated I plopped down on the grass, cross legged and arms crossed over my chest.

"URGH!" I yelled, "Ash come back you thick headed idiot!"

But he didn't and he disappeared into the forest and out of frustration I lay on the grass and realized I was pretty cold since I didn't put my sweater on. As I lay on the grass thinking about how to make things right with Ash, I realized what to do since he wouldn't listen to me outright, I would just use my mind. So I closed my eyes and began to reach out to him.

_Ash?_I called out mentally. _Just listen, the reason why that bugged me was because I... I was scared okay. I mean yeah I know we're soulmates but-but come on look at the difference between us. Could you possible actually want to be with me? When there are so many other choices out there that are... are better._I said miserably.

I waited for a response my eye's still closed but he never answered. So I propped myself up on my elbows and opened my eyes, taken back to see Ash here with me. He was looking at me sorrowfully.

"I don't understand," he spoke out loud, "why can't you get it through your head that, I. Love. You. And only _you_. How could I want to be with you when there are so many choices? Have you completely lost your mind?" he said looking at me angrily. "How could _you_want to be with _me_after all _I_have done?" he asked.

But he didn't even let me answer he just continued, "And _choices?_ Do you know when I look at other girls I barely see them? They're nothing to me, but then when I see you..." he looked mesmerized, "it's indescribable."

We were silent and I could feel the tears in my eyes and the moment I blinked, they over flowed down my checks.

He stared at me scared for a few seconds, "No, Mare please don't do that. Don't cry" said Ash worriedly.

I laughed tears still flowing down, he sounded like those boys on TV who weren't scared of anything except some girls tears. "I'm crying 'cause I'm happy" I said brushing the tears away from my face, sitting up with my knees against my chest.

"Well then, that's a, good."

"So Ash are we okay then?" I asked, silently wishing he would say yes.

Before I even blinked I was on my back pinned to the ground by Ash, his hands on my shoulders. I blinked once at him in surprise, and he chuckled.

"You do know" he started whispering thoughtfully, "that no matter what happens between us, we'll always be not _okay_, but we'll be _perfect_."

I smiled up at him watching the sun catch his beautiful ash blonde hair and as the sun danced around in the stunning colours it made, I whispered, "I'm glad."

He then bent his head down and gently kissed me, before pulling away, "I thought we had a date today?"

"That's right" I said brightly, tapping his nose with my index finger, "what should we do?"

"Ash! Mary-Lynnette!" we heard our names being called in the distance and I propped myself on one elbow and turned my neck to see who it was. Ash looked up then bent his head down and sighed tracing a pattern on my stretched neck with his fingers. It was Poppy jumping up and down, her red curls jumping madly with her.

"What does she want?" I asked Ash curiously turning to look at him.

"I don't know" he breathed.

"Well" I said pushing him off me so I could get up, "let's go see."

He rolled on his back and threw his arm over his eyes, "she's so annoying" he grumbled.

"Ash don't be so bad, she's nice, I like her." I thought for a moment then bent down beside him, "I'll race you" I whispered then began to run laughing.

I barely got anywhere before Ash was in front of me grinning running backwards.

"You little cheater" I said playfully.

"Hey it was your game, and I don't remember any rules being said."

I blinked and he was gone and then I screeched, "Oh my God Ash" giggling as he picked me up wedding style and began running.

I wrapped my arms around his neck laughing at the fun we were having, it was astonishing at how fast he was running and instead of going straight to the house he detoured into the forest at an unearthly speed it was remarkable. I felt like I was flying and I opened my mind putting up no boundaries or walls, willing him to do the same. When he did we were lost in each other.

_Having fun?_ He asked.

_It's amazing Ash, no lie._ I said closing my eyes and feeling the breeze against my skin. I threw my head back and thought dreamily how if I could stay in his arms forever, and I leaned against his strong chest.

"You could, I would have no problems with that" he said cheekily, returning back to speaking aloud.

I laughed then smacking his chest lightly, "shut up" I said light heartedly.

I looked up at him and saw he was playing hurt, "I feel so offended. You-you want me to-to... shut up. I'm appalled."

I giggled then decided it would be fun to play along too, "Oh honey", I said in a concerned and apologetic southern-bell voice. "I'm so sorry, how rude of me", I said and brought my hand up to my chest dramatically. "However will I make it up to you my dear?"

He looked thoughtful and then with a gleam in his eye said "Ah m'lady, how about you accompany me at a night out in town?"

I considered this for a moment, "that sounds splendid; it would be my honour to join you."

He kissed the top of my head, "perfect."

When we arrived back at the house, our hair was windblown and we were laughing. We stepped inside through the sliding glass doors and stopped like two children up to mischief in front on Poppy who had one hand on her hip like a mother.

She cleared her throat, "what the hell? You guys just left when I was calling you! Don't you think that's just a bit rude?"

Rashel who was sitting at one of the high stools laughed, "at least they're not fighting anymore, I think?"

"No, no we're not" I said with a grin, "and Poppy we're sorry but we're here now."

"Although we still don't care what you have to say" said Ash casually and I elbowed him in the ribs.

"Owww" he replied scowling.

"Ash is lying, we do care" I said.

"Well anyways I was thinking we should all go into town, like a triple date, why do you guys say?" she asked.

_We were planning on going anyways_ I said mentally to Ash.

_Yeah but it was suppose to be just the two of us,_ he replied with a frown.

_Well... what do you wanna do then?_

He sighed, _it's up to you Mare._

_We should just go; we'll have time alone later._

_Fine_

"Yeah, yeah whatever we're in" said Ash.

"Yay! Okay good, be ready for around 7:30" said Poppy cheerfully.

"So Poppy what'd they say?" asked James coming down the stairs.

"They said yeah they're in" she said gleefully, skipping over to him.

_She's really perky_ I told Ash.

_Tell me about, I had to ride in the same car as them remember?_

I laughed, _I remember._

I heard my cell ringing and I walked over to the couch to get it from my bag, Ash followed me and sat on the couch.

"Oh it's Lauren" I said kind of to myself and Ash.

"Hey Lauren" I said pressing talk.

"Hey finally, answer your phone man, do you know how many times I've called you?"

"Oh sorry I was a, busy."

"Whatever, anyways we're gonna go out tonight, I mean you guys didn't hear anything else about that Kendra girl right?"

I forgot about that, how could I forget about that? "what no."

"Well then are you in? You coming tonight?" she asked.

"I would believe me, but I already made plans with Ash and a few of his friends" I said apologetically.

"Urgh, fine I can't believe you're ditching me, although that does mean I get Gaby all to myself" she said giddily.

"Gaby's going with you guys tonight?"

"Yeah" she laughed, "is that a problem? You have a soulmate you know."

"I'm not stupid, I know that, I just I dunno thought he wouldn't go out with you guys yet 'cause he's so new."

"Yeah uh, okay whatever. He is and he is so f-ing sexy" she said.

I laughed, "Whatever you say, I'll talk to you later then."

"Okay later, you have no idea what you're missing."

"I think I'll be fine."

"'Kay 'kay later" she said.

"Bye" I said then pressed end and threw my cell in my bag.

"What's up?" asked Ash as I took a seat beside him.

"Oh they're just going out" I said casually.

"Do you want to go?" he asked.

"No I have plans tonight" I said winking at him.

He laughed, "That's right, you have a hot date tonight."

I snorted, "I don't know about that."

He raised his eyebrows at me, "kidding" I said with a smile, "my date is totally hot" I said sarcastically.

"I know" he said conceitedly.

I drove back to my house to get ready an hour before we were supposed to go.

I took a shower and changed into a nice pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a black silk strapless corset kind of top which you had to lace up at the back, I thought it was really nice but casual enough too, a gift from Stella. I ran a brush through my hair and sprayed a little of Victoria's Secret Pure Seduction body spray after putting in my silver hoops and slipping on the silver and black bracelets. I put on a little bit of foundation and my Benefit Badgal mascara, MAC eyeliner then lastly my SEPHORA fresh gloss.

I was ready and went downstairs to get a can of Nestea before Ash picked me up. I was excited for tonight I mean it was going to be a good night I went to the closet and grabbed my nice black jacket and my black handbag.

"Oh Mare, you look so pretty tonight" said Claude coming down the stairs.

I shrugged, "thanks I'm going out with Ash tonight."

"I know, your Dad told me, I hope you have a good night" she said pleasantly.

"Thanks" I said and that's when we heard the door bell.

"'Kay bye Claude, I'll be home later" I said grabbing my handbag off the floor and slipping on my flats before opening the door.

My breath was taken away when I saw Ash at the door, he looked stunning. He was in black jeans and a dark blue dress shirt with a black blazer/vest. He looked so good, his clear visible jaw line, to his ever changing eyes and his lanky elegant catlike posture.

"Hey, you look amazing" he said looking at me from head to toe.

"Thanks, you look pretty good yourself."

He grinned, "Well shall we?" he asked extending his hand out towards me.

I placed my hand in his and he kissed it before we walked out into the dark cool night. He opened the passenger door to the sleek black car for me and then before I knew it he was already seated next to me in the driver's seat.

"Hey Mare" said Rashel sitting at the back with Quinn. She was wearing black leggings, a short black dress with a black belt around her waist. I was beginning to notice she wore a lot of black and then I smiled at Quinn who was wearing a black pants and red shirt.

"Hey" said Quinn.

"Hi" I replied to the both of them.

Then Ash gunned the engine and we we're flying, "where's Poppy and James" I asked looking out the window seeing everything as a blur.

"We told them to take the other car and meet us there" said Ash, "but truth be told they had to take the other car 'cause nobody wanted to listen to techno" he coughed, "Rashel" then coughed again.

"Hey" she protested, "I wasn't the only one."

"Whatever you say."

"Where are we going anyways?" I asked.

"You didn't tell her Ash?" asked Quinn.

"No he didn't, why where are we going?" I asked again, this time looking at Ash.

"It was Poppy's choice" said Ash taking a sharp turn making the tires screech, "But we're going out to dinner at a restaurant she choose and then well the second part is a surprise. She said to look nice."

"Oh well it can't be that bad then" I said.

"Knowing Poppy it will be bad" said Quinn sighing.

"Yeah I have to agree with the guys, I'm pretty anxious to see what she's going to make us do" said Rashel.

Ash blasted the music and we drove about half an hour before we were finally downtown and were at the restaurant.

It was a place called Golden Corral, and it did look pretty nice, so we parked and made our way inside. I was stunned to see how fancy it was, there were candles and red rose petals scattered at each table and the lights were dimmed romantically. The servers were formally dressed in suites and dresses and everything was just so picture perfect I was amazed.

"Good Evening, I'm Daniela, do you have a reservation?" asked a tall blonde girl.

"Yes, we're joining James and Poppy" said Quinn.

"Oh excellent, right this way" she said leading us to a secluded section of the restaurant where there were very few couples and the tables were set in two's. We were seated as couples at three tables of two's one after the other in a row. It was Ash and I, then Poppy and James, followed by Rashel and Quinn.

"Hey guys, what do you think? Isn't this place rocking?" asked Poppy clearly proud of her pick.

"Yeah it's really nice" I said as I took in her black jeans and silk sea green top that made her red hair look amazing and James in his beige pants and cool blue shirt looked really stunning too.

I slid off my jacket draping it around the back of my chair revealing the strapless corset and I saw Ash's eyes widen and his smile beamed at me as he mentally said, _you look amazingly dazzling, love._

I grinned, _thanks._

"Poppy I have to admit, I'm pretty shocked you picked this place, it's great" said Quinn.

"Thanks" she said, "I'm gonna take that as a compliment."

Our table was so nice and there was a basket of fresh bread on our table. Ash and I opened our very nice menus excited to see the food and as soon as I opened I realized I really wasn't going to be eating much of anything here. I glanced at the pages and caught dishes like muscles, shark fin soup, clam chowder, squid soup, and oyster deluxe.

"Ash" I said hesitant, kicking him lightly with my foot, "what are you getting?"

He looked at the menu in disgust, "water, how 'bout you?"

"Same" I laughed nibbling at the bread.

We looked over to the others who were still looking at the menus.

_Do you think they're going to order anything?_I asked Ash mentally.

He snorted, _no look at Quinn and Rashel, Rashel looks like she's gonna cough up a fur ball._

_A fur ball?_

_Oh I didn't tell you she's known as The Cat in the Night World, 'cause of her very talented skills._

_Oh well I guess that's pretty funny then but how about Poppy and James do you think they're going to order something?_

_Hold on_, he took the bread he was eating and threw it at his cousin.

"James" he said.

I snorted and then James gave Ash a deadly look as the bread hit him smack in the face making him eat bits of it. And then when James shifted his gaze towards me I swallowed the bread I was eating and quickly looked away.

"What?" he said through clenched teeth.

Ash smirked at him, "I think we're gonna leave."

"Yeah same here" said Rashel quickly.

I watched as Quinn and Rashel got up gracefully put on their jackets then walked out.

Ash got up put on his own jacket speedily then came around to help me with my jacket like a gentleman.

"Thanks you" I said blushing as his hand brushed the bare of my back.

We met Quinn and Rashel outside, and soon James and Poppy joined us.

"I spoke to soon in there Poppy" said Quinn.

"Yup, you never fail to disappoint us" added Ash.

Poppy was clearly disappointed too, and looked at Rashel and me for something good. Although I really didn't know what to say, Rashel and I both shrugged our shoulders, mouthing 'sorry.'

"Poppy that was pretty bad" said James but I'm sure whatever you planned next will be better.

We all looked at him in horror, whatever she planned next oh God.

"You're right Jamie, let's go follow our car guys."

So we did we trailed behind their car, laughing at what a joke the place was and Rashel and I complaining in the car.

"I'm really hungry" said Rashel.

"Yeah me too" I said looking at Ash.

"Well let's see where Poppy's taking us and then we should be able to find a decent place to eat" said Quinn.

Rashel and I both sighed, "fine"

When we arrived at the place I couldn't believe it, we were at Scooter's Roller Palace.

"What the hell is this?" asked Quinn eyeing the place suspiciously.

I laughed, "it's Scooter's Roller Palace, you know where you skate using those old fashion four-wheel skates on hardwood."

"Okay and what are we doing here?" asked Ash.

"No idea" I replied, really why would Poppy want to come here out of all places?

When we all met up inside we asked Poppy why she would ever want to come here.

"Poppy seriously why would you bring us here?" asked Quinn.

"To skate of course, I thought it would be fun, plus I've never been and I really wanted to go" she said gleefully, "it looks so fun."

"Yeah come on" I said tugging Ash's hand, "it's actually really fun let's go, I come here all the time with my friends."

"Really?" asked Ash surprised.

"Aha, yeah I know it seems cheesy but once again I say its fun."

We went over to the desk to get our roller-skates and Ash was having a heart attack.

"These are the ugliest things I've ever seen in my life" said Ash still sitting down at one of the booths looking down at his roller-skates I horror.

"Aww Ash come on are you saying I look ugly in mine then?" I said standing in front of him, light-heartedly giving him a sad puppy dog face.

"Uh, no comment" he said.

"Ash please, please, please, James, Poppy, Quinn, and Rashel are already on the floor. Nobody's even here that you know" I said exasperated.

Ash looked at me with pleading eyes, begging me not to make him wear them.

"Your being a drama queen" I said irritated.

He scowled at me and grumbled something unintelligent.

That's when I had an idea, I bent my head and began seductively nibbling at his ear and kissing his neck, "Do this for me and I'll make it up to you" I whispered.

He raised his eye brows then put the skates on and followed me to the roller-skating floor.

I laughed out of pure joy as Ash and I began skating hand in hand, we went in circles, catching up to Quinn and Rashel. It was just so funny watching him skate, it was something I never really expected to see – skating vampires.

"Hey Mare are you still hungry?" Rashel asked.

"Yeah actually I really am" I said, only realizing now how hungry I was.

"Good" she paused to pull Poppy's hand back before she flew past us on her skates.

"What? Oh my God this is so fun I can't believe it" said Poppy jumpily excited to be let go, to go around again and again.

"Well the guys are going to go get us some food, what do you want?" asked Rashel.

"Just get me a burger and fries with a root beer, kay?" she said to James.

"Yeah no problem" he said and waited for Ash and Quinn.

"What do you want Mare?" asked Ash.

"Same thing burger and fries, but can you get me a mixed red and blue slushy?" I asked.

"Yuup"

"Oh actually I want a slushy too" said Poppy and the jetted off making another round.

James laughed, "okay we'll be back" and the three of them left.

"So are you having fun?" I asked Rashel as we skated around.

"Yeah it's actually better than I thought."

I smiled at her "that's good."

"Yeah" she said thoughtfully, "you know" she said looking over at the guys in the line, "I'm actually really surprised at the change in Ash."

"Yeah I know a whole year and he's done so much."

"That's not exactly what I mean" she said, "I mean the change of when he's with _you_."

"Oh" I said, "what do you mean?"

"I don't think you understand how bad he was before he came here, I mean not bad as in evil" she said and we laughed, "but he was always so ill-tempered and miserable, it was like a rain cloud followed him everywhere" she said trying to lighten the mood. "But now when I see him with you, it's like his world has finally been put back in order, like his heart had been restored."

"It's true" said Poppy, appearing beside us.

"I'm happy I make a difference in his life..." I said, "although I guess it hurts to think about how much suffering he went through."

"It wasn't easy for you either, right?" asked Poppy.

"Definitely, Ash completes me and I know that sounds so cliché but you guys would understand because you have soulmates of your own."

"Yeah I couldn't imagine spending an entire year away from Jamie" said Poppy.

"Yeah same here" Rashel said in agreement.

"Well it was for the best" I said.

As we skated at the corner of my eye I caught sight of Lauren and Stella. Out of all the places they came here tonight, I can't believe it.

"Hey guys" I said to Poppy and Rashel, "give me a minute, some of my friends are here."

I skated off the floor and went over to the group, "Hey guys, out of all places I can't believe it."

"I'm sure, ditcher" said Tyler standing beside Austin.

"Oh shut up" said Lauren to Tyler.

"That is pretty funny" said Stella lacing up her skates, "I didn't expect to see you here."

"I didn't even know we were coming here it was a surprise" I said cheerily.

"Hey Mary-Lynnette"

I turned and saw Gaby his skates in hand, "oh hey Gaby."

"I thought you weren't coming?" he asked.

"Well I wasn't but it just so happened that I'm here with a bunch of other friends and we came to the same place."

"Well wasn't that a coincidence" he replied.

"'Kay we're hitting the floor" said Tyler followed by Stella and Austin.

"Same here, catch up to us, 'kay Gaby?" said Lauren.

"Yeah I'll be there in a soon" he said sitting down.

I had a clear view of the food place which meant Ash would be able to see me from there. Yeah but whatever I don't see a problem, why would I feel guilty about talking to a friend?

"So you're here with your boyfriend?" Gaby asked.

"Soulmate" I automatically corrected, "and a bunch of friends too."

I looked down as he tied his skates, "so are you any good at this?" he asked pointing at his skates.

"I would think so" I said grinning.

"Well then maybe you can give me a few pointers, 'cause I've never been on shoes with wheels."

I laughed, "maybe, here come on I think I can afford to go one round with you."

We stepped onto the rink and began skating, I looked for Rashel and Poppy then realized they must be with the guys already.

"Tyler" I said as I hit his head passing him.

"Hey" he yelled, and then he came after me, and I laughed.

"Okay, okay peace" I said holding my hand in the peace sign towards Tyler.

"Aha okay, now watch this" and I watched as Tyler skated around the rink and gave Austin a good whack on his head as he passed by, and then they started their games.

"You look really nice" said Gaby taking in my outfit.

I shifted uncomfortably, "Uh, thanks."

"Anywho I guess I'm gonna meet up with the others I'll see you around" I said skating a little away.

"Wait" he said grabbing my hand.

"Uh, yeah."

"Here I have something for you" he said reaching into his jean pockets still holding my hand.

He pulled out a necklace, with a tiny bow, like on Minnie's head from Mickey Mouse. It was black and shined because of the black rhinestones.

"Oh it's beautiful" I said fingering the bow, slipping my hand out of his.

"Thanks" he said taking it and going around behind me "may I?"

"Um, okay" I said lifting my hair so he could place it there.

"But why?" I asked as he skated in front of me.

"Because there's just something about you" he replied then skated away.

I met up with Ash and the others and took a seat in the booth.

"What were you doing?" asked Ash and I knew he saw me with Gaby.

"Oh just taking to some of my friends" I said and when he looked slightly pissed I added, "can you believe they came here tonight, Lauren and the others" I said pretending not to recognize his change in mood.

"What's that?" he asked disgusted touching the necklace.

"It's just a necklace Gaby gave me" I said defensively, he was getting so jealous like seriously calm down.

After we ate the night was still early and we were skating again and again and again. Ash was being so grumpy throughout the entire thing and I was getting tired of him being a downer.

"Ash" I said as we were skating, "come on what's wrong?"

"Nothing"

I took his hand and squeezed it, "what? You think I'm gonna believe that?"

He didn't say anything and I tried prying into his mind, and he looked at me disapprovingly, I smiled cheekily, "sorry."

"You trying to look into my mind to get info isn't always the case" he said.

"Then you shouldn't keep things from me."

"Like you didn't keep anything from me this morning?" he asked matter of fact.

"That was different."

"How?" he asked.

"I dunno but we're not talking about that" I said.

"Fine I'll tell you soon, just wait okay?"

I sighed, "fine, but promise me something?"

"Depends" he said.

"Try to enjoy the rest of the night, for me?"

He smiled, "I think I can do that."

"Good" I said then began skating faster and faster pulling him with me which got kind of hard so he took over going faster pulling me.

The night was actually pretty good after I talked to him, it was memorable that was for sure. From eating bread at Golden Corral to going to Scooter's Roller Palace where I roller-skated with vampires. Just the thought made me laugh; it was just so darn funny.

I was totally tired by the time Ash dropped me at home, "so what'd you think of the date?" he asked as we stood at my front door his hands around my waist.

I bent my back a little to get a clear view of his face, "It... it was interesting" I laughed, "but totally fun."

He smiled, "Good, even though the next time we go out I think it'll be a bit more romantic. Burgers and skates wouldn't exactly be my first choice."

"It was fine although I am looking forward to that day. Oh Ash are you going to tell me now?" I asked curiously.

He sighed, "You haven't forgotten."

"Nope"

"It's... well I was gonna give you this" he said unwinding his hands from my waist and taking out a long black velvet box, handing it to me, "but when I saw how much you liked that necklace that _guy_ gave you I didn't know if you would like my gift as much."

I slowly opened it and I was stunned, it was a beautiful silver bracelet with a single diamond heart dangling from it, it-it was absolutely gorgeous.

"Ash oh my God, it's-it's beautiful" I said closing the box sadly, "but I can't take this" and I pushed the box towards him.

"Why? You don't like it?" he asked hurt.

"Of course not! Are you crazy? It's extremely gorgeous but this would have cost way too much... the heart is a diamond isn't it?"

"Uh yeah. Cost too much? Don't be stupid if you actually like it, it's yours I bought it for you."

I didn't want to take it even though it was so, so nice, "Ash no it's too much" I protested.

"Well you took that" he said looking at the necklace.

"Yeah and this is metal and rhinestones that" I said pointing to the box, "is silver and diamonds."

"Stop being so stubborn" he said and before I realized what he was doing, he hand my hand and was inspecting the bracelet he put on. He was so fast I didn't even have time to stop him.

"Ash" I began, then stopped and looked at the diamond heart dangling off my wrist.

"I think it looks nice" he said still looking at it on my wrist.

"Yeah so do I."

"Then keep it, I bought it for you only."

"You shouldn't have" I said knowing I would never win this battle and the bracelet was mine to keep.

"Well I did, your worth so much more but I didn't think I would get away with buying you Ferrari or Lamborghini, or could I?."

"Hell no" I said shocked, "I'm telling you now don't."

He chuckled, "yeah I figured" he said slipping his arms around my waist again.

"Well" I said stepping a little closer, "I guess I'll see you tomorrow... or maybe in my room?" I raised my eyebrow mischievously.

He grinned, "I don't know."

I pouted my lips, "that sucks."

He laughed, "I didn't know you liked it" he said eyeing me.

"Yeah" I said stretching a little bit so my lips met his, "but it comes with benefits."

"Mmmhmm" he said kissing me.

_Knock, knock, and the porch lights turned on_, I jumped back away from Ash startled. I looked at the window and saw my dad standing there looking dangerously at Ash and I wanted to die, my cheeks burning bright red.

Ash brought his hand up to his head and gave a small wave, looking like a bad little boy.

"Shit" I said quietly, "I thought you were too good to get caught."

"Sorry I wasn't paying attention" he said glancing back at the window to see if my dad was there, thankfully he wasn't. "I was distracted, I really should go."

"I know."

"I'll see you tomorrow" he said quickly pecking me on the lips.

I raised my eye brows, "or maybe later tonight" he said rolling his eyes smiling.

"'Kay night" I said watching him walk down the porch.

"Good night love" he said turning then dashing out to his car.

I stepped inside after I watched his car leave and ran up to my room, not wanting to deal with my dad.

I got into my bed thinking about my day with Ash and the others, it was wonderful having Ash back in my life. Everything was so perfect with him, we suffered being apart from each other and now being together is more than I expected. Eek I love him so much. When I finally fell into deep sleep, my life changed, I was in big trouble... my world fell apart and I realized that I may never see Ash ever again...

Author's note: okay i just wanted to say that first off thanks for the reviews highly, highly appreciated helps me write : )

but i also wanted you guys to tell me what you thought about this chapter i was kinda hesitant on putting it up.

Like do you guys like it or should i have skipped that stuff and gone sooner into like the problem i guess you could say ?

So tell me what ya think : )

Oh and i was wondering you know how i like describe outfits sometimes, like alot actually, do you want me to like put site references to give you an idea what they actually look like ?


End file.
